Mademoiselle
by LeelooKeating
Summary: Elle avait formé des chefs, détruit des monstres et ne regrettait aucune de ses décisions, aucune de ses rencontres, surtout pas la sienne. Lui, elle l'avait aidé pour la première fois lorsqu'il était encore un prisonnier, elle le pensait disparu pour que des décennies plus tard elle le retrouve en tant qu'assassin lobotomisé. De Captain America : First Avengers à Civil War
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toi lecteur inconnu qui est tombé par hasard sur ce récit. Oui je me permets de te tutoyer ... Et alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! ... Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ? Bon bah c'est ton choix.**

 **L'histoire qui suit suit la chronologie des films Marvel avec l'ajout d'un personnage. J'ai essayé de respecter les dates "réelles" mais j'ai dû faire quelques concessions pour que cela reste plausible.**

 **Je ne te promets pas une histoire digne de Tolkien mais si tu as été suffisamment courageux pour atteindre cette ligne c'est que peut-être tu es intéressé(e) par ce qui va suivre.**

 **C'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose sur ce site (après avoir passé des années à lire toutes les fanfictions sur lesquelles je pouvais tomber) mais surtout la première fois que j'utilise le type de format que tu trouveras si dessous.**

 **Et vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû effacer les quelques mots que je t'adresse je ne te promets pas non plus un récit sans faute d'orthographe même si j'ai essayé de les traquer.**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à Marvel et MCU à l'exception de l'OC principal ainsi que certains personnages annexes qui m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture personne courageuse.

* * *

 ** _Les dialogues en italique + gras sont en français_. ** Le reste est en anglais à part si j'indique autre chose.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Lieu inconnu – Date inconnue_

Une main caressait ses cheveux au moment où une voix l'appela.

« - Sergent Barnes… Sergent Barnes vous m'entendez ? »

Il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir qui s'adressait à lui mais sans succès.

« - Sergent Barnes, allez-y plus doucement. »

Il essaya de nouveau et découvrit un plafond sombre avant qu'un visage muni d'yeux bleus se place au-dessus de lui.

« - Vous vous réveillez enfin Sergent Barnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... »

Une toux le prit lorsqu'il tenta d'aligner plus de deux mots. On lui tendit alors un verre d'eau qu'il se dépêcha d'avaler.

« - Je vais essayer de répondre aux interrogations que vous pourriez avoir avant que vous puissiez les formuler. Vous vous trouvez en ce moment même dans les laboratoires de la base d'Hydra où vous êtes arrivé votre compagnie et vous au début du mois. Vous avez été récemment considéré comme inapte au travail et il a donc été décidé de vous transférer ici. On m'a alors demandé de m'occuper de vous, de vous soigner et de vous aider autant que possible durant votre séjour. D'autres questions ?

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Dans cette base ou dans les laboratoires ? Vous êtes arrivés au début du mois d'Octobre mais on vous a transféré ici depuis deux jours. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 22 Octobre. »

Il détailla ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à retomber sur son interlocuteur ou plutôt interlocutrice qui continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, celle-ci se redressa brusquement en jetant un regard inquiet à la porte.

« - Quelqu'un approche, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je ne sais ce qu'ils vont vous faire subir dans les prochains jours alors je ne peux que vous donner ce conseil : quoiqu'il se passe gardez en tête une idée précise et fixe, un fait concret, quelque chose que vous considérez comme vrai et/ou juste, ça vous permettra peut-être de survivre plus longtemps. »

Alors qu'il allait demander plus d'explications, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un garde suivi d'un petit homme blond.

« - Ist unser Mensch bereit? *****

\- … Ja, Herr Doktor. »

Le petit homme fit un signe de la tête et des gardes emportèrent le prisonnier sur la table en laissant la femme seule dans la pièce.

 _Base d'Hydra – 23 Octobre 1943_

Une voix fredonnait à son oreille et toujours la même main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il se réveilla. Un visage lui sourit et elle continua de chantonner.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Le visage face à lui s'assombrit considérablement.

« - Que savez-vous exactement d'Hydra, Sergent Barnes ?

\- … Des nazis qui construisent des choses bleues ? Je devais seulement transporter des choses vous savez.

\- Visiblement pas grand-chose alors. Hydra est considéré comme le département de recherches des nazis mais c'est un peu plus que ça. Hydra est commandé par Johann Schmidt, un …. homme assez spécial qui croit en toutes les histoires de la mythologie, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Il existe un homme, dont je ne connais pas l'identité, qui avait mis au point un sérum sensé « amélioré » l'Homme et Schmidt l'a forcé à lui fournir et l'a ingéré. Mais ce sérum était encore expérimental ce qui a eu quelques répercussions … particulières et quand l'inventeur a fui l'Allemagne, Schmidt n'a pas pu le retrouver. Depuis il cherche avec le Docteur Arnim Zola, que vous avez rencontré, de reproduire le sérum. Et c'est là que vous intervenez Sergent, c'est là la raison de votre présence.

\- Et vous, quelle est la raison de votre présence ? »

Elle sembla étudier la sincérité de sa question avant d'y répondre.

« - Cela s'entend peut être à mon accent mais je ne suis pas anglophone de base, allemande non plus. En réalité je suis française ou plutôt alsacienne, mon père a été arrêté à cause de sa participation à la Résistance ainsi que ma mère et moi parce que… Et bien parce qu'ils en avaient envie je présume. Je n'ai pas été emmenée dans le même camp que mon père et je ne pourrais moi-même pas vous donner sa localisation. Lorsque le Docteur Zola est passé dans ce camp il a dû considérer que je ferais un cobaye acceptable à ses expériences. Quand Schmidt l'a découvert il lui a demandé d'arrêter car, je cite, « il ne sert à rien de perdre son temps sur une femme, inutile à nos glorieux projets ». Il a alors été décidé de mettre à contribution mes compétences en médecine et en langues étrangères dans ces locaux et me voilà devant vous.

\- Et votre famille ?

\- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mes parents depuis assez longtemps … Mais j'ai un petit frère, il est normalement en bonne santé chez une tante éloignée et j'aimerais que tout se passe bien pour lui là-bas.

\- Vous espérez beaucoup.

\- Si nous n'espérons plus que nous reste-t-il dans un endroit pareil, Sergent Barnes ?

\- James, James Buchanan même mais on m'appelle le plus souvent Bucky. »

Sa phrase la fit sourire mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant à sa demande sous-entendue.

« - Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- C'est à moi de le savoir et à vous de l'ignorer.

\- Pour quelle raison devriez-vous le cacher ?

\- Pour quelle raison voudriez-vous le connaître ?

\- Simple curiosité personnel.

\- … Je vous propose quelque chose à la place : si on sort de cette merde en vie je vous le dirais car, comme je vous l'ai dit, de toute façon à quoi vous servirez mon nom ici ? Au moins vous aurez à votre tour, une raison d'espérer, même si c'est espérer quelque chose de bien dérisoire.

 _Base d'Hydra – 25 Octobre 1943_

« - N'oubliez pas l'idée fixe, Sergent. »

 _Base d'Hydra – 26 Octobre 1943_

 _ **« - Il fut un temps, quand j'étais seul(e)**_

 _ **Nulle part où aller et aucun endroit à appeler maison**_

 _ **Mon seul ami était l'homme sur la lune**_

 _ **Et même lui, parfois, s'en allait aussi. »**_

 _Base d'Hydra – 28 Octobre 1943_

 _ **« - Puis une nuit, alors que je fermais les yeux**_

 _ **J'ai vu une ombre voler haut**_

 _ **Il est venu vers moi avec le plus doux des sourires**_

 _ **M'a dit qu'il voulait parler un moment…**_

\- Quelle est cette chanson ? Vous me la chantez chaque fois que je me réveille.

\- C'est une chanson que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais enfant et que j'ai ensuite chanté à mon frère pour le rassurer et lui montrer ma présence lorsqu'il cauchemardait ou avait simplement peur. Je présume que j'essaye de faire la même chose avec vous.

\- … Merci. Que dit-elle ? »

Elle eut un sourire en coin avant de continuer sa chanson, le poussant ainsi à s'endormir.

 _ **« - Il m'a saupoudré de poussière de fée et m'a dit de croire**_

 _ **Croire en lui et croire en moi**_

 _ **Ensemble nous volerons au loin dans un nuage vert**_

 _ **Vers ton magnifique destin**_

 _ **Alors que nous montions en flèche au-dessus de la ville qui ne m'a jamais aimé**_

 _ **J'ai réalisé que j'avais enfin une famille. »**_

 _Base d'Hydra – 31 Octobre 1943_

« - Sergent 32557038 …. Sergent 32557038 …. Sergent 32557038 ….

\- C'est donc cela votre idée fixe. »

Elle replaça l'une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de s'installer sur une chaise à côté et de le laisser divaguer.

 _Base d'Hydra – 3 Novembre 1943_

Elle était comme à son habitude en train de caresser les cheveux du Sergent Barnes lorsqu'un garde fit irruption. Il lui intima de se reculer sur sa chaise et lui menotta le bras à un tuyau. Quelques secondes après le départ du garde, elle entendit plus loin des coups de feu raisonnés suivi de cris et d'explosions. L'alarme éclata et elle tendit l'oreille dans l'attente du moindre bruit dans le couloir avoisinant. Arriva alors le Docteur Zola qui accourut directement dans son bureau sans leur porter la moindre attention avant de s'enfuir définitivement puis elle entendit d'autres pas proches et vit arriver un grand blond musclé dans un uniforme pour le moins particulier. Il ne la remarqua même pas lorsqu'il se précipita au côté du Sergent Barnes encore dans les vapes.

« - Bucky ! … Oh mon dieu ! »

Il arracha brusquement les sangles avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ce qui semblait être son ami.

« - C'est moi, c'est Steve.

\- Steve ? … Steve !

\- Viens. Je te croyais mort.

\- Je te croyais plus petit.

\- Aller viens.

\- Attends !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Le Sergent Barnes se retourna vers la spectatrice de leur échange alors qu'elle les saluait de sa main libre.

« - Je ne voulais pas déranger vos retrouvailles si émouvantes.

\- Il faut l'emmener.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle m'a aidé.

\- Pas que l'envie de partir me manque mais nous rencontrons un léger problème. »

Elle leur indiqua alors sa main toujours accrochée. « Steve » réussit à la libérer simplement en arrachant la chaîne et elle l'aida à porter le Sergent Barnes vers la sortie après avoir récupéré une sacoche près de la porte.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je me suis engagé. »

Alors qu'ils se dépêchaient pour trouver le plus rapidement possible la sortie, une première grosse explosion eu lieu.

« - Merde !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ils ont enclenché l'autodestruction. »

Ils accélérèrent donc alors que les explosions se multipliaient pour se retrouver face à face avec Johann Schmidt et le Docteur Zola.

« - Captain America ! Comme c'est exaltant ! Je suis un grand admirateur de vos films ! … Donc le Dr Erskine a fini par y arriver. Je ne vois pas d'amélioration mais tout de même, c'est impressionnant. »

Captain America décida de lui répondre par un coup de poing mais Schmidt contre-attaqua par un coup de la même force qui laissa une trace dans le bouclier aux couleurs des États-Unis. Le combat s'engagea alors mais Zola décida d'y mettre fin et sépara les deux côtés de la passerelle. Schmidt dévoila alors ce qui lui donnait son surnom de « Crâne Rouge » et la seule réponse d'en face fut :

« - T'as pas ça toi, si ? »

Schmidt continua alors son monologue sur sa prétendue supériorité pour finalement s'enfuir quand même. La sortie étant maintenant inaccessible à cet étage-là, ils montèrent pour atteindre une poutre en métal qui pourrait servir de nouvelle passerelle.

« - Allons-y, chacun son tour. Bucky vas-y.

\- Non elle passe d'abord.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant Sergent, vous êtes encore faible vous passez en premier.

\- Je n'irai pas si vous ne passez pas devant.

\- Oh ce que vous pouvez être embêtant dans votre genre ! »

La distance quoique courte fut tendue par la précarité du support. De plus, au moment où le Sergent Barnes arrivait de l'autre côté, la poutre s'écroula obligeant le Captain à trouver une solution rapidement, ce qu'il fit : avec de l'élan il sauta par-dessus le brasier. Le groupe continua alors à chercher la sortie avant que la base n'explose. Ils parvinrent à rejoindre la clairière où la bannière étoilée avait donné rendez- vous aux prisonniers.

 _Sur la route – 4 Novembre 1943_

Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés de l'ancienne base, la jeune femme décida de mettre à contribution ce qu'il se trouvait dans sa sacoche, elle sortit alors un trousse pleine de matériels médicales et commença à soigner les prisonniers les plus mal-en-point. Quand elle eut terminé elle reprit sa position au début du cortège aux côtés du Sergent Barnes, celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« - Maintenant qu'on est sorti, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles nous sommes en vie, quel est votre nom ?

\- Adhara, Adhara Hauptmann.

\- Enchanté _**Mademoiselle**_ Hauptmann.

\- De même Sergent Barnes. »

 _Camp du Colonel Phillips – 5 Novembre 1943_

Au moment où ils arrivaient à l'entrée du camp, la plupart des soldats s'étaient déjà regroupés en masse pour les voir de leurs propres yeux. On leur fit un accueil triomphal alors que Captain America cherchait à rejoindre le Colonel Phillips.

« - Certains de ces hommes requièrent des soins … Je suis à votre disposition pour répondre de mes actes.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Bien, Colonel. »

L'officier supérieur se retourna puis une autre femme s'approcha du Captain.

« - Vous êtes en retard.

\- Je n'ai pas pu appeler.

\- Eh ! Pour Captain America ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement explosa dans les rangs des soldats, puis les blessés furent pris en charge par l'équipe médicale que rejoint Adhara Hauptmann après s'être présentée au Colonel Phillips et avoir obtenu son autorisation pour participer aux soins, en contrepartie il l'obligea à les accompagner lorsqu'ils repartiraient pour Londres pour que l'on puisse l'interroger. Même si elle dû tirer par l'oreille le Sergent pour qu'il aille se reposer, elle parvint à accomplir toutes ses tâches.

 _Base de la SSR, Londres – 7 Novembre 1943_

« - Nom et prénom ?

\- Hauptmann Adhara.

\- Age et date de naissance ?

\- 21 ans et le 3 Octobre 1922.

\- Lieu de naissance ?

\- Strasbourg, Alsace, France.

\- Bien, maintenant que les modalités sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses : Que faisiez-vous dans une base d'Hydra ?

\- Vous demandez comment j'y suis arrivée ou quel y était mon rôle ?

\- Les deux.

\- Le Docteur Arnim Zola a d'abord voulu tester certaines de ses expériences sur moi après m'avoir remarqué dans le camp où j'avais été déportée avec ma mère mais je suis finalement devenue une aide de laboratoire, j'essayais de garder les prisonniers le plus longtemps en vie possible.

\- En quoi pensez-vous nous être utile ?

\- Au-delà du fait que je peux vous aider à comprendre mieux Hydra, je peux être traductrice-interprète, servir comme assistante dans vos laboratoires ou simplement aider à l'infirmerie. »

Le Colonel Phillips resta, quelques secondes, silencieux avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Quelle garantie ai-je que tous que vous nous avez dit ou nous direz est la vérité ?

\- Aucune mais si vous n'aviez pas un minimum de confiance en moi vous ne m'auriez pas emmené dans votre base ultra secrète de la SSR. De plus je considère qu'il y a beaucoup trop de données que je n'aurais pu anticiper qui aurait pu m'empêcher de venir. Rien que le fait que le Capitaine Rogers aurait pu me laisser pourrir et brûler dans la base d'Hydra. »

Le Colonel eu l'air d'accord puisqu'il la laissa sortir pour qu'elle se retrouve devant le légendaire Howard Stark.

« - Est-ce que votre père est Henryk Hauptmann ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- J'ai lu pas mal de ses bouquins, j'aurai pu faire mieux mais c'était passable. S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Howard.

\- Sans façon Monsieur Stark.

\- Elle est parfaite, je la prends Colonel. Pas la peine de l'expédier autre part avant ni d'y ajouter un emballage cadeau, je m'en occupe.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile Monsieur Stark ?

\- Vous allez m'assister, moi et toute mon équipe lorsque, à partir de demain, nous étudierons l'armement ramené par Rogers des griffes ou plutôt des tentacules d'Hydra.

\- Si vous la voulez c'est votre décision, mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas simplement la choisir pour pouvoir flirter de tout votre saoul.

\- Quoi moi ?! Jamais je ne ferais ça, voyons. Pour qui me prenez-vous enfin ?!

\- Pour ce que vous êtes Stark. Je vous ai à l'œil.

\- Aye aye Colonel ! Venez ma jolie je vais vous faire visiter les locaux. »

D'une main dans le dos il la força à avancer dans la direction opposée au Colonel.

« - Et vous répondez au doux nom de … Jeune demoiselle ?

\- De « Pas intéressée ». Et veuillez retirer votre main de ma hanche si vous ne voulez pas que je vous brise chaque os de la dite main en les nommant en même temps.

\- Tout de suite Mademoiselle. »

Le reste de la visite se passa sans encombre alors qu'elle découvrait l'immensité des locaux de l'association secrète.

« - Les équipes travaillent jour et nuit et c'est aussi mon cas alors quand vous viendrez demain matin, venez le plus tôt possible.

\- Bien, Monsieur Stark. Autre chose ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, à part si vous voulez passer la soirée avec moi …

\- Bonne soirée, Monsieur Stark.

\- A vous aussi, Mademoiselle Hauptmann. »

L'inventeur l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie où ils croisèrent Peggy Carter.

« - Agent Carter ! Justement je vous cherchais, il faudrait que préveniez Rogers que je l'attends demain matin pour essayer son nouveau matériel, aux dernières nouvelles il est au bar pour recruter ses joyeux compagnons suicidaires. Et puis emmenez cette jeune demoiselle avec vous, il faudrait qu'elle s'amuse un peu plus.

\- Je ne pense pas que …

\- Taratata allez-y, moi j'ai du travail. Mesdames. »

Les deux femmes soupirèrent d'un bel ensemble avant de se sourire.

« - Ravie de vous revoir Agent Carter.

\- C'est partagé Miss Hauptmann. Appelez-moi Peggy s'il vous plaît.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Adhara, … bien que je comprenne que c'est un peu étrange comme nom.

\- Marché conclu, et je trouve ça très jolie. De quelle origine est-ce ?

\- C'est le nom d'une étoile, mon père avait un petit côté astronome. Pour ce qui est de la soirée par contre je pense réellement que je ne peux venir puisque je n'ai rien de très … adapté à la situation.

\- Je suis sûre que nous pouvons régler ce problème ensemble. »

Elles continuèrent leur conversation tout au long du chemin qui les mena jusqu'au logement de la britannique. Quelques temps plus tard, elles rejoignirent le bar d'où on entendait la musique et les chants s'échapper, les mêmes chants qui, quelques minutes après, s'arrêtèrent lorsque la belle Peggy Carter pénétra à l'intérieur vêtue d'une robe rouge saillante. Celle-ci ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant Steve Rogers et son meilleur ami accoudés au bar.

« - Howard vous fera essayer du matériel demain matin.

\- Entendu.

\- Votre commando d'élite se prépare à passer à l'action.

\- Vous n'aimez pas la musique ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire. Quand tout ça sera fini, j'irai peut-être danser.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- Le bon partenaire. Demain 8h, Captain.

\- A vos ordres. Comptez sur moi. »

Elle se retourna alors et partit non sans avoir salué d'un hochement de tête la française qui observait les différentes salles depuis la porte d'entrée.

« - … Je suis transparent. Je suis devenu toi. Quel cauchemar !

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle a peut-être une amie. »

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir au bar lorsqu'une nouvelle femme fit irruption dans la pièce.

« - Ne vous avais-je demandé ou plutôt ordonner de vous reposer Sergent Barnes ? Vos oreilles s'en souviennent encore. Pourtant je vous retrouve dans un bar _**beurré comme un P'tit Lu…**_ Je ne connais l'équivalent de cette expression en anglais mais ce n'est pas très positif. »

Le Sergent se tendit immédiatement aux premiers mots et se retourna lentement pour tomber face à la femme qui s'était occupée de lui pendant sa captivité vêtue … différemment de d'habitude puisqu'elle avait troqué sa blouse d'infirmière et son uniforme pour une robe qui, pour le moins, la mettait en valeur.

« - Euh…

\- Très recherché Sergent. Pour ma part je vous répondrais que, par chance, je ne suis actuellement pas en service et donc ne peut vous forcer à rien … Sauf peut-être m'offrir un verre du même breuvage qui se trouve actuellement dans votre verre.

\- Tout de suite M'dame.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas vous joindre à vos camarades Captain Rogers ?

\- Pas ce soir, Madame. Je vais plutôt rentrer pour être en forme pour Stark, sinon il réussirait sûrement à trouver une remarque quelconque sur mon état.

\- Sage décision Captain. Mais vous laisseriez le Sergent Barnes tout seul ?

\- Il n'est pas tout seul Madame, il est avec vous. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il rejoindra le reste du groupe à un moment où un autre.

\- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ! Comme ça vous feriez la connaissance de notre équipe de choc.

\- Avec plaisir Sergent. Bonne soirée Rogers.

\- Madame. »

Au moment où Captain America quitta le bar, le Sergent Barnes accompagné de la nouvelle assistante de Stark rejoignirent la table du reste du commando.

« - Permettez que je vous présente Jim Morita et James Montgomery Falsworth à votre gauche, en face de vous Dum Dum Dugan à côté de qui se trouvent Gabe Jones et Jacques Dernier, seul représentant de votre patrie ma chère dans ce groupe de déjantés. Les gars voici Adhara Hauptmann.

\- Hauptmann ? Ça ne sonne pas très français mais plus Fritz.

\- _**C'est alsacien Monsieur Dugan. Il faudrait peut-être que vous vous renseignez sur l'un des pays que vous êtes sensé sauver. Mais après tout avoir une connaissance basique de la géographie et des cultures du monde serait peut-être trop vous demandez…Monsieur.**_

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle vient de te remettre à ta place Dugan, tu ferais mieux de lâcher l'affaire.

\- C'est décidé : J't'aime bien gamine.

\- J'en suis heureuse.

\- Vous prendrez bien un verre ?

\- Le Sergent Barnes m'a déjà approvisionné de ce côté-là.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous limiter à ça.

\- Certainement pas, mais je ne comptais pas vous faire fuir tout de suite, il ne serait pas raisonnable de ma part de vous effrayer immédiatement. »

La soirée continua et la musique recommença, accompagnée des chants des clients sans aucun doute. Ce fut seulement lorsque le rythme de la musique ralentit et que le bar se vida peu à peu que le Sergent Barnes se décida à se lever.

« - _ **Mademoiselle,**_ si vous le permettez j'aimerai vous inviter à danser pour cette chanson et peut-être d'autres.

\- Je me demandai si vous alliez le proposer à un moment ou un autre. »

La jeune femme se saisit de la main offerte et tous deux commencèrent à doucement valser les yeux dans les yeux.

« - Je ne vous connaissais pas ce talent de danseur, Madame.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose de moi Sergent.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec cette remarque mais comment cela pourrait en être autrement vu que vous ne me parlez jamais de vous. »

L'officier la fit tourner avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

« - Disons que les dernières conditions de nos rencontres n'étaient pas très adaptées à de longues discutions personnelles.

\- Ceci est aussi vrai mais les conditions actuelles sont-elles plus favorables d'après vous ?

\- Je le pense en effet.

\- Que diriez-vous alors de reproduire cette soirée demain ?

\- J'en serais honorée Sergent.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher quand vous en aurez fini avec Stark ?

\- Je suis persuadée que c'est en effet un bon compromis. »

La musique s'arrêta et le militaire salua alors sa partenaire.

« - Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps pour moi de vous fausser compagnie afin de rentrer.

\- Permettez que je vous ramène à votre logement, il n'existe pas encore le jour où j'abandonnerai une femme seule dans la rue la nuit. »

Adhara lui sourit et acquiesça avant d'aller saluer le reste de la troupe, toujours assise à la même table.

« - Bonne soirée, Messieurs.

\- A toi aussi gamine.

\- _**Je suis sûre que vous pourrez me vanter la beauté de votre région un autre soir Monsieur Dernier, ainsi je pourrais faire de même avec la mienne.**_

 _ **\- Sans hésitation.**_ »

Barnes lui tendit ensuite le bras sous lequel elle plaça le sien et ils quittèrent le bar ensemble. Le chemin se fit de manière silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au logement.

« - Je dois vous dire que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi agréable. Je vous en remercie.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Et puis je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi bien tenir l'alcool et tenir tête à mes coéquipiers.

\- Vous aurez l'occasion de me revoir à l'œuvre demain soir.

\- Je pensais plutôt que nous passerions la soirée ensemble demain, mais si vous voulez revivre un soir comme celui-ci rien ne m'empêche de vous inviter pour les soirées suivantes.

\- Et j'accepterai avec un grand plaisir… Bonsoir Sergent Barnes.

\- Bonsoir _**Mademoiselle**_ Hauptmann. »

 _Base de la SSR – 8 Novembre 1943_

« - Les particules émises sont inhabituelles. Rayons alpha et bêta neutres. Je doute que Rogers l'ait remarqué. Ça n'a pas l'air méchant. Encore beaucoup de bruits pour rien. »

Alors que les pinces rentraient en contact, on entendit un grésillement puis la vitre explosa, projetant par la même occasion l'arrogant qui fanfaronnait auparavant c'est-à-dire Howard Stark et son assistant/scribe.

« - Uh … Notez tout ça.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle coiffure.

\- Le sarcasme ne vous va pas très chère. »

Puis il s'écroula à nouveau au sol. Plus tard, après avoir assisté à l'entraînement de tir de l'Agent Carter sur la cible Rogers, Adhara rejoignit comme prévu le Sergent Barnes qui l'emmena d'abord dans un restaurant qui offrait aussi une piste de danse, ils se baladèrent ensuite et découvrirent la beauté de Londres de nuit.

 _Bord de la Tamise – 21 Novembre 1943_

« - … On repart demain dans l'après-midi. Le Colonel Phillips et Steve sont enfin tombés d'accord sur l'itinéraire à prendre et tous nos équipements sont prêts… Je tenais à vous prévenir directement. Parce qu'on a quand même deux semaines ensemble et que j'ai pas mal apprécié mais je ne veux pas que vous le preniez mal et …

\- Calmez-vous Sergent, je n'ai aucun reproche à vous faire. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Adhara se plaça en face du militaire en lui attrapant les mains.

« - J'ai moi aussi beaucoup apprécié ces soirées en votre compagnie. Nous n'aurions en aucun cas pu passer indéfiniment notre temps ici, bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Profitons juste du temps qu'il nous reste en espérant que cela ne sera pas notre dernière occasion.

\- Je pense pouvoir faire ça.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagée. »

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Barnes approche sa main gauche du visage de sa partenaire, il la laissa glisser sur sa joue avant de saisir une mèche de cheveux pour la replacer derrière l'oreille puis d'approcher doucement son propre visage. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres il s'arrêta quémandant silencieusement la permission pour continuer, c'est alors qu'Adhara s'approcha à son tour et scella leurs lèvres ensemble. Le reste de la nuit ne fut plus composée que de souvenirs brumeux mais pour la première fois il put l'entendre prononcer son nom.

* * *

 ***Notre homme est-il prêt ?**

Le premier chapitre est terminé et a présenté le personnage principal. J'essaierai à l'avenir d'éviter la Mary-Sue mais si s'en est une prévenez moi de toute urgence !

Normalement ... en théorie ... Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre le vendredi, toutes les deux semaines. Et cette fanfiction devrait faire environ une dizaine de chapitres.

A la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **Bonjour bonjour ô toi lecteur devant ton PC ou ton portable ou ta tablette ou ... il y a beaucoup trop de supports différents pour que je vous cite tous mais breeeef ! Tu as été assez hardi pour continuer ta lecture et de cela je tiens à te remercier donc ... Merci ?**

 **Ce chapitre clôt plus au moins le film Captain America The First Avenger ... Oui j'ai mytho dans le descriptif de cette fanfiction : ce n'est pas que du Captain America. Mais je m'en fiche je fais ce que je veux c'est mon histoire ! Et puis ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge après tout ...**

* * *

Ouiiii j'ai reçu les premiers reviews ! Merci à _**Calixtos**_ , _**LullabyeJefferson**_ et **_Cycy_ **!

 _ **Calixtos :**_ Fichtre … mon premier review … ça se voit vu que je ne sais même pas si c'est un ou une review … 'Fin bref rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre et que tu trouves Adhara attachante. J'avais peur qu'elle semble trop froide ou éloignée du lecteur. En plus comme le premier chapitre permettait surtout d'introduire la situation, je pensais que c'était difficile de vraiment « entrer » dans l'univers (je ne sais pas si c'est très compréhensible…) donc je suis en ce moment même la joie incarnée. Mais maintenant j'ai encore plus de pression pour la suite pour que tu l'aime aussi !

 _ **LullabyeJefferson :**_ J'adoooore ton pseudo ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sous cette forme, c'est-à-dire avec seulement des moments ciblés mais si ça plaît ça me va ! Ce n'est pas difficile de faire mieux comme introduction de personnages que Suicide Squad ! Et j'ai pas fini les références, il y en a même une spéciale dédicace pour toi dans un prochain chapitre. Tu peux parler des fautes mais tu en as fait juste avant ! Si tu veux tout savoir personnellement j'imagine Emilia Clarke comme avatar de mon perso. Cordialement « Chriiiistmaas ! »

 _ **Cycy :**_ Mercii ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ces réactions ! Je suis aussi pas mal fan de ça même si je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez ! Heureusement pour mon bonheur que je ne me contente pas de lire ce couple sinon j'aurais peu de lecture ! Vive l'Ironfrost pour les soirées sans but ! (même si j'ai une amie qui préfère le Stony … mais chut faut pas le dire …) J'espère ne pas t décevoir par la suite. Et hop une nouvelle pression à ajouter à la liste !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages (sauf Adhara), les histoires (sauf Adhara) appartiennent à Marvel et MCU (sauf Adhara). Il n'y a qu'elle et les ajouts apportés par son intervention qui m'appartiennent._

* * *

« Cher James,

J'ai l'immense honneur de te dire que j'ai réussi à survivre aux moqueries de Stark et je considère que ce n'est pas un faible exploit. Quand tu sauves le monde, moi je me bats contre les remarques déplacées d'un génie millionnaire égocentrique et légèrement atteint mentalement, chacun ses priorités.

Plus sérieusement, tu es encore apparu aux informations aux côtés du merveilleux, puissant et invincible Captain America ! Nous avons pu ainsi admirer la boussole de ce symbole de pureté, pas si innocent que ça si on en croit la photographie qui s'y trouvait. Bien sûr la réaction de Peggy a été tout à fait divertissante et celle du colonel aussi. Heureusement que le Stark cité précédemment n'était pas présent sinon elle en aurait entendu parler pendant des semaines, au moins dans le cas présent je suis la seule à pouvoir lui faire des remarques … En espérant que l'énergumène ne sera pas mis au courant…

Le colonel m'a ordonné/conseillé de ne rien écrire sur mes recherches dans mes lettres alors tout ce que je peux te dire est que j'avance et que je suis devenue presque indispensable à cette bande de bras-cassés, surtout par rapport à leur quota de chocs et d'explosions par jour.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, malgré toutes ces rebondissements, je pense quand même à toi. Tu as tout intérêt à me revenir en un seul morceau si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.

Salues bien toute la troupe,

Bien à toi,

Adhara H. »

* * *

« Chère Adhara,

Je te félicite pour la force de caractère et la générosité dont tu fais preuve pour supporter les remarques intempestives de cet … être tout à fait particulier. Il a de la chance d'avoir son intelligence et ses moyens financiers pour lui, sinon je ne pense pas que le colonel Phillips aurait réussi à la supporter à son tour… De toute façon, le colonel Phillips n'apprécie que peu de monde.

Pour ce qui est du cas de Steve a.k.a le « merveilleux, puissant et invincible » Captain America, tu dois déjà savoir qu'il n'a pas toujours été si « merveilleux, puissant et invincible. » Je peux me vanter d'être l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir côtoyer quand il était encore aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier ! Je pense que ses fans l'auraient moins admiré si ils l'avaient vu dans ses pantalons où on pouvait en mettre deux comme lui ou essayant maladroitement d'engager une conversation avec une personne du sexe opposé. Je craignais à tout moment qu'un coup de vent suffirait à me l'enlever.

J'avais déjà remarqué cette photographie dans sa boussole et je ne peux qu'imaginer la réaction de l'agent Carter. Je peux te dire que nous avons nous aussi fait pas mal de remarques en le découvrant. Heureusement je n'ai pas encore avoué que cela apparaissait dans les images du reporter, il n'aurait plus osé sortir de son couchage et tant pis pour le sauvetage du monde.

Je suis très heureux pour toi et tes recherches … Et aussi pour les explosions des bras-cassés, cela doit faire de l'animation avec un peu de chance cela déridera un peu ce bon vieux colonel Phillips.

De notre côté, on avance aussi, je ne sais pas trop jusqu'où vous êtes au courant. Je ne me lasse pas de l'adrénaline qui parcourt mes veines pendant les attaques sur ces saletés de pieuvres.

Mais rassure toi, la seule manière dont j'ai envie de revenir c'est avec mon corps en entier pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

Toute la compagnie te salue et Dugan te demande de garder une bouteille de côté pour lui.

Je pense aussi à toi,

Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, Matricule 32557038. »

* * *

« Sergent,

Cette semaine j'ai fait une énorme découverte en la personne d'Edwin Jarvis, par l'intermédiaire de Stark qui l'a lui-même qualifié d'homme exceptionnel. Ainsi je pense que, pour qu'un modèle d'égocentrisme tel que Stark fasse cette remarque, cela doit vraiment être un homme d'exception. A partir du moment où il arrive à continuellement supporter Stark et à réussir à le recadrer, il doit en réalité avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels.

Toujours au sujet de Stark il a, avec le colonel Phillips, rencontré Winston Churchill ! … Et ils sont tous revenus vivants ! A ce niveau-là, j'évoquerais presque un miracle ! Ils ne m'ont même pas cabossé mon génie fou, te rends-tu compte ?! Comme quoi, ils ont tous plus de self-control que je ne le pensais.

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que tout est tranquille ici car cela serait mentir avec les bombardements, les nouvelles qui arrivent sans discontinu etc… Mais il y a une certaine routine qui s'est installé dans notre groupe de laboratoire alors on se lasse peu à peu. Et puis tu n'es pas là pour m'emmener danser, m'amuser dans le premier endroit que nous trouverons. C'est pour quoi, comme à tout moment depuis que tu es parti, tu me manques.

Adhara. »

* * *

« _**Mademoiselle**_ Adhara,

Je dois dire que votre dernière missive est relativement courte et teintée de fatigue, enfin c'est ce qui me parait.

En tout cas j'ai été surpris de vous voir dire « mon génie fou » en évoquant les dernières frasques de Stark, pas que je sois jaloux oh ça non… ou peut-être un peu… non c'est faux ! …., mais peut être commences-tu à t'attacher à lui à force de le côtoyer tous les jours que Dieu fait. Mais c'est tout à fait normal, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et … Je crois que je m'enfonce là alors je n'ajouterais seulement que j'ai confiance en toi.

En ce qui concerne nos propres actions, je pense que vous n'en recevez que de lointains échos mais tout cas je suis convaincu que nous avançons aussi vite que possible. On ne compte aucune perte et nous sommes plus soudés que jamais même si Steve essaye de nous garder quelque fois à l'écart mais sans succès. J'espère que nous nous reverrons rapidement.

…Je me rends à mon tour bien compte que ma lettre est aussi très brève.

Tu sais qui je suis.

PS : Avec les gars, on en a un peu marre de voir le sergent scotché à vos satanés lettres mais on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir, vous voyez. Alors on l'embarque avant qu'il ne vous envoie un roman.

 _ **Cordialement,**_

La 107ème. »

* * *

« James !

Es-tu au courant ?! Paris a été libéré ! Tu ne peux savoir dans quel état cette nouvelle me met ! Il ne reste plus qu'un pas avant d'arriver dans ma patrie et de faire fuir tous ses nazis ! Mon Dieu que cela fait du bien d'apprendre de telles choses. Bien sûr je n'étais pas dans le même état d'esprit il y a quelques jours, en apprenant que nous avions bombardé ma ville natale mais une annonce pareille change tout ! On peut enfin réellement considérer que cette guerre aura une fin ! Ce que je ressens c'est … indescriptible ! Oh comme je rêve que tu sois là avec moi pour que l'on puisse fêter ensemble puis je me rappelle que tu es en ce moment même en train de sauver ma patrie, alors nous fêterons tout lorsque cela sera fini.

Le temps s'accélère et l'on voit apparaître la fin de cette épreuve. Je commence donc à m'interroger sur l'après : Que ferons-nous ? Retournerais-je chez moi ? Si oui, dans quel état sera ma maison, ma famille ?

Et puis sur le plus long terme : Que raconterons-nous aux nouvelles générations ? Accepteront-elles de nous écouter et surtout de nous croire ? Aurons-nous seulement envie d'en parler ou le droit peut-être ?

Je sais que je réfléchis à quelque chose qui n'est pas encore concret mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit si nous n'espérons plus que nous reste-t-il ?

Je te laisse avec toutes ses questions et te répète que tu me manques.

Adhara. »

* * *

« Mademoiselle Hauptmann,

Je voudrais tout d'abord vous souhaiter un bon et joyeux anniversaire de ma part … et peut-être un peu du reste de la compagnie mais ils comptent moins eux. Une nouvelle année cela se fête ! Je nous visualise déjà en train de parler avec les autres puis de danser dans l'un des pubs londoniens jusqu'à la fermeture, si on le peut.

Je suis aussi heureux de te dire que l'Europe est encore plus belle que je ne le pensais malgré certains paysages dévastés et le peu de temps que l'on nous accorde pour tout admirer. J'espère que je pourrais un jour tous les revoir mais cette fois avec toi. Nous imagines-tu traverser la France, l'Autriche, la Pologne ou tout autre pays qui te plaira ? Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions même si pour l'instant cela reste un projet hypothétique. Mais de toute façon, après la guerre nous ferons tout ce qu'il nous chante.

Nous avons récemment reçu un message du Colonel Phillips qu'il a conclut en nous demandant de finir le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse prendre sa retraite et ne plus avoir à supporter Stark. Cela nous a bien fait rigoler puis nous nous sommes dit que : soit il était vraiment très fatigué en l'écrivant soit quelqu'un avait « malencontreusement » ajouté un commentaire à la fin. Je te charge de mener l'enquête pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Toujours en pensant à toi,

James. »

* * *

« James !

Ils l'ont fait ! Ils l'ont libéré ! Mon pays ! Ma patrie ! Ma région natale ! … Ou tout du moins ils ont commencé … D'après nos informations, la reconquête de l'Alsace a débutée vers le 21 Novembre et dès le 23 Strasbourg était à son tour libéré. Bien sûr je vais attendre avant d'y retourner mais rien que d'y penser m'emplit de joie sans limite.

Je vais bientôt pouvoir retourner chez moi, retrouver des amis, des voisins, je serais même heureuse de revoir mon ancien professeur d'anglais à ce compte-là (et pourtant Dieu sait que je n'ai jamais pu le supporter celui-là). Il ne reste qu'un pas à franchir avant que tout finisse et j'ai hâte de le passer.

Si tu savais à quel point je suis lassée; lassée de tout, des annonces de bombardements, des nouvelles des différents fronts… Pourquoi n'abandonnent-ils pas ? Ils sont acculés de tous les côtés mais n'abandonnent pas. Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas. Comment peut-on supporter toutes ces pertes, toutes ces annonces néfastes sans faiblir dans cette détermination presque malsaine ? Ils continuent à se considérer comme supérieure, leur bêtise de race élue au même moment où les populations de toute l'Europe et même du monde entier sont décimés.

Pardonne-moi pour ces paroles chargées d'amertume et de fatigue.

Tu me manques toujours plus,

Adhara. »

* * *

 _Base de la SSR, Londres – 23 Décembre 1944_

« - Et donc à ce moment-là, il a fait une de ses remarques vantardes et stupides. Tout d'un coup il y a eu une nouvelle explosion, je dirais 3 sur 5 sur l'échelle des explosions starkiennes, puis un long silence avant que je n'arrive plus à me retenir et que je mette à me tordre de rire. Tu aurais dû voir ça Peggy, sa coiffure était encore plus drôles que d'habitude et toute cette suie !

\- Non ?!

\- Si je te jure ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je me tenais les côtes tellement je n'en pouvais plus. C'était épique !

\- J'imagine bien.

\- … Et moi donc.

\- De … JAMES ! »

Tout d'abord surprise, Adhara se précipita sur James qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Lorsque, enfin, elle releva la tête de son torse ce fut pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il resta à son tour figé quelques secondes en clignant des yeux avant de répondre à son baiser en relâchant soudainement les épaules comme s'il avait, auparavant, été tendu par l'appréhension.

« - Wow … Et bien je devrais partir en mission plus souvent si tu m'accueille comme ça à chaque fois. »

La jeune femme rougit au même moment où elle se rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la rue.

« - Oh Peggy je suis désolée, je …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me raconteras la fin de ton histoire une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que le Sergent Barnes soit là pour un long moment.

\- En effet Madame, nous repartons dans deux jours.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Désolé, on est juste venu pour avoir de nouvelles informations cruciales.

\- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux alors.

\- Attendez ! … Steve est normalement à l'intérieur en train de faire son rapport au Colonel Phillips … C'est une information comme ça hein … Vous le rejoignez si vous voulez quoi.

\- … Bonne soirée Sergent, Adhara.

\- Bonne soirée M'dame. »

Alors qu'Adhara s'écartait enfin un minimum de son compagnon celui-ci la retint par la main.

« - Voici le programme de la soirée : Tu vas aller te changer rapidement pendant que j'irais chercher un repas pour qu'on puisque manger dehors et on passera la soirée et peut-être même une partie de la nuit à se balader, discuter, tout ce que nous sommes sensés faire en temps normal. D'accord ?

\- Complètement !

\- Alors à toute à l'heure. »

Après un dernier léger baiser, chacun partit de son côté et ils se rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard fin prêts. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines voire des semaines, aucun problème ne survint et la soirée fut légère jusqu'à qu'ils se retrouvent sur le bord de la Tamise, à ce moment-là James s'arrêta et recommença à piétiner sur place comme plus d'un an auparavant lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il repartait en mission. Il inspira pour relâcher la pression puis fixa son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa partenaire.

« - Ça fait pas mal de temps que je cogite dessus vois-tu. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre –surtout en ce moment-, j'ai repensé à la première fois où je t'ai rencontré, là où la première chose que j'ai vu étaient tes yeux et depuis je ne les ai pas oublié, puis au courage dont tu as fait prendre pour me sauver et tous ses hommes, au moment où je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à te demander de partir avec nous, et puis à la première fois où on a vraiment été proche, à tout quoi ! Alors je me suis décidé. Je sais qu'en nombre d'heures ou de jours on ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. On a réussi à se découvrir l'un l'autre sans problème et toutes les lettres que nous nous sommes échangés sont une autre preuve. Avec toi, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude : j'ai peur quand tu as peur, j'ai constamment envie de te rassurer et d'autres choses incompréhensibles pour moi. Et toutes ces émotions sont exacerbées par la situation actuelle !C'est pourquoi je peux te demander sans hésitation … Ou plutôt un peu moins qu'au début : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- …

\- S'il te plaît réponds, même si c'est pour dire non ou je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

\- … Comment pourrais-je dire non à une telle déclaration ? Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

James enfila la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de sa future-femme puis soudainement l'embrassa.

« - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé ! J'ai cru que j'allais me liquéfier sur place. »

Adhara ne lui répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur la bague.

« - … Elle appartenait à ma mère. Elle me l'a donné il y a quelques années quand elle s'est lassée de ne pas me voir me fixer, elle voulait que je trouve la personne parfaite pour moi.

\- Et bien j'espère que c'est chose faite. Il va y avoir une nouvelle Madame … Barnes… Mon Dieu c'est encore plus bizarre à dire qu'à penser.

\- Adhara ?

\- Oui ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. Il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis garda sa main à ce niveau.

« - Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi James. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

« Cher James,

Tu as eu la chance durant ton court séjour de ne pas vivre les bombardements mais depuis que tu es parti ils ont recommencé. Je ne sais combien de temps cela va encore durer mais j'espère qu'ils se lasseront à leur tour.

J'ai encore été surprise par Stark récemment : il a été le premier à remarquer et à me questionner sur ma nouvelle bague. Heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour les commères, nous n'étions que deux à ce moment-là.

Je n'ai pas eu de remarques de la part de Peggy et/ou du colonel mais cela ne saurait attendre.

Je me suis aussi rendue compte maintenant que tu es reparti que nos balades et nos conversations me manquent, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas les seules choses qui me manquent de toi !

Une certaine routine s'est à nouveau installée et de plus en plus de personnes désespèrent de voir la fin de cette maudite guerre. Beaucoup d'eux ont perdu un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille au combat et dans les bombardements, le chiffre ne cesse d'augmenter.

Cela me fend le cœur de voir tous ses parents qui pleurent après avoir envoyé leurs enfants dans d'autres familles à la campagne et sans pouvoir garder le contact.

Je n'ai pas encore pleuré depuis le début de mon combat et j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas avant la fin de la guerre où ce seront des larmes de joie.

En espérant rapidement te revoir,

Adhara, ta future-femme. »

* * *

 _Base de la SSR - 3 Janvier 1945_

« - Vous voyez il n'y a qu'à changer une seule donnée et peut être la matériau de construction et cela devrait fonctionner.

\- Il faudrait alors tout recalculer depuis le début ! Et puis je me répète peut-être mais quel est l'intérêt de cette nouvelle invention Stark ?

\- La science ! Simplement la science ma chère.

\- Euh … Excusez-moi …

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve le Colonel Phillips ? J'ai un message de la plus haute importance à lui transmettre.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à nous suivre nous nous y rendions justement. »

Stark et Adhara accompagnèrent le jeune messager dans la salle du commandement où le colonel supervisait tout. Ils le rejoignirent du côté d'une table où s'étalait une carte de l'Europe et le messager passa en premier.

« - Colonel, nous avons reçu un message du 107è !

\- Que disent-ils ?

\- Ils ont … ils ont eu une perte Monsieur.

\- Oh Seigneur ! Qui ?!

\- Le … le Sergent James Buchanan Barnes matricule 32557038… Monsieur. On m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il faudra l'annoncer à ses proches le plus rapidement possible.

\- Et bien c'est chose faite mon garçon.

\- Que … Comment ça ?

\- Vous venez de l'annoncer à sa compagne. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la femme qui l'avait accompagné et que le colonel fixait. Ses dossiers avaient glissé sans bruit vers le sol et elle semblait fixer un point que personne ne voyait. Stark essaya d'approcher sa main de son épaule mais elle recula un peu.

« - Demande permission de me retirer quelques minutes.

\- Permission accordée. Rompez. »

Adhara ne demanda pas son reste et partit le plus rapidement possible, une main accrochée à son chemisier au niveau du cœur. **Pourquoi … ?** Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant de se retrouver à l'entrée du QG, sa respiration était précipitée, son cœur battait trop fort, puis elle eu l'impression d'étouffer **Pourquoi ?** Et au moment où elle allait s'écrouler deux bras entourèrent ses épaules pour la soutenir, une odeur connue lui envahit le nez **Stark**. On lui murmura des mots à l'oreille mais elle n'en comprit aucun **Pourquoi ?!** Puis, enfin et pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre, elle pleura. **POURQUOI ?!**

 _Chambre d'hôtel - 22 Octobre 1945_

Elle était allongée de tout son long sur le lit de sa chambre, une lettre sur le torse et des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lorsque le capitaine Rogers était revenu il était autant anéanti voire plus qu'elle car la poids de la culpabilité pesait sur lui. Ils avaient échangés quelques conversations, surtout sur des souvenirs. Mais lui aussi avait disparu et contrairement à elle Peggy n'était pas restée abattue, alors elle s'était à son tour relevée et avait continué. Le sacrifice du Captain n'avait pas été vain et quelques temps plus tard la guerre se finissait enfin en Europe après la capitulation de l'Allemagne. Le Japon avait difficilement suivi quatre mois plus tard mais maintenant tout était enfin fini. Tout ? Non, pas vraiment. Il avait d'abord fallu vider le QG de la SSR, faire rapatrier les inventions de Stark avant qu'elle puisse enfin retourner dans son pays natal. Maintenant elle y était, accompagnée par Dum Dum Dugan qui s'était réellement attaché à la gamine. Dès qu'elle se serait assurée de la santé de son frère et après avoir essayé de retrouver ses parents, elle voulait absolument partir pour ces États-Unis dont lui avait tant parlé James et elle rejoindrait Peggy qui l'attendait déjà même si elle l'avait prévenu que ces recherches duraient peut-être des mois voire des années. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était atténuer la douleur. Mais ce soir-là il lui avait enfin avoué ce qu'il cachait depuis le début : une lettre. En fait l'ultime lettre.

« Chère Adhara,

Je profite que Dugan et Gaby occupent Stevie pour t'écrire une nouvelle lettre. Quand nous sommes revenus à Londres nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations qui nous ont amené au plus gros poisson auquel on est eu affaire : un convoi entier d'Hydra avec un invité spécial à l'intérieur.

Te rends-tu compte ?! Cela veut dire que notre heure approche et que l'on pourra bientôt se revoir et pour une plus longue durée cette fois.

C'est sur cette dernière chose que j'ai réfléchi récemment. Quand la guerre sera finie nous aurons tout le temps qu'il nous faut pour vivre et je sais que tu voudras voir ta famille le plus rapidement possible ! Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu puisses rencontrer ma petite sœur, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle je crois et c'est l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, avec toi bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi très heureuse de te rencontrer et vous vous entendrez sûrement à merveille !

En attendant que cela arrive, je continue à le rêver et à m'imaginer dans quelques années avec toi à raconter des anecdotes drôles avec Steve et Peggy.

Je t'aime,

James. »

Et toute la nuit les larmes continuèrent de couler dans cette chambre si silencieuse.

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas en retard ! (En tout cas pas du jour mais peut-être de l'horaire ...)_

 _Et cette semaine j'ai réussi à finir jusqu'au chapitre 6 donc aucun problème non plus jusque là !_

 _Rendez-vous dans deux semaines, c'est-à-dire le 20/01 je crois._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Même disclaimer que d'hab'

* * *

 _ **d'Artagneuse :**_ Peu importe le nombre de fois où je vois cette scène et même si je sais ce qui s'est vraiment passé je ne peux m'empêcher d'être effondrée chaque fois. J'avais juste envie qu'on ait une autre perspective sur cet événement.

 _ **Cycy**_ : Je suis désolée pour ton petit cœur mais il fallait que ça arrive … Au moins je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te faire ressentir autant d'émotions, ça prouve que tu t'es attachée aux personnages et à l'histoire ! Du moment où j'ai imaginé cette histoire jusqu'au moment où j'ai commencé à réellement l'écrire je n'ai jamais pu imaginer qu'il ne la demande en mariage. Et pourtant cela m'a fait mal au cœur de l'écrire parce que je trouve que j'ai beaucoup trop « guimauvé » le personnage de Bucky. En fait je m'inspire beaucoup d'images que je trouve sur Internet pour imaginer certains moments et les lettres en font parties : j'ai trouvé un dessin où l'on voit Bucky en uniforme lire une lettre et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette image mais je peux te dire que c'est l'un des moments les plus compliqués à écrire car il fallait toujours trouver du contenu à mettre dedans. Le pincement au cœur est aussi présent de mon côté, je peux te l'assurer ! Je suis désolée de te le dire mais on ne reverra pas James tout de suite, le chapitre qui suit te l'expliquera en quelque sorte … Désolée. Je ne t'ai pas déçu ! Yeah ! Mission accomplie ! Même si les Bucky/OC et Steve/OC ne sont pas nombreux il y en a quelques uns qui sont pas mal du tout ! Les IronFrost sont sûrement les premières fanfictions que j'ai lu sur ce site et pourtant il est difficile d'en trouver des biens car beaucoup d'auteurs rendent trop Loki en tant que faible victime et changent trop rapidement son véritable caractère. Certes c'est une victime sur certains aspects mais il ne se laisse pas faire au moindre bobo que diable ! Heureusement le caractère de Tony et son passif se rapprochent de Loki donc c'est crédible de les voir ensemble. (Cette réponse n'a pas de fin !) Gros bisous à toi aussi et Bonne lecture ! :D

 _ **Calixtos :**_ Hey ! C'est vrai ?! Yeah ! Joie immense de mon côté ! Je pense que cela fait cela à tout le monde, c'est tellement … inattendu comme moment la première fois que tu vois sa mort ! Tu te dis « Meuh non c'est le meilleur ami de Cap' en plus il a survécu à une prison de Hydra, il peut tout faire ! » et puis BAM le désespoir … Je suis contente que tu aies appréciée cette nouvelle perspective, je trouvais aussi ça intéressant et je ne le regrette pas ! J'espère avoir bien réussi à retranscrire la détresse d'Adhara. La correspondance a été horrible à écrire ! J'avais une idée générale de quoi mettre dans chaque lettre et de quels événements parlés mais il fallait aussi trouver le reste du contenu avec du badinage ! Mais tant que ça plait ça me va ! Et encore Howard n'est qu'au début de ses peines ! Il apparaît pas mal dans le chapitre qui suit ! Simple et efficace je ne sais pas mais j'avais l'impression de dénaturer James avec un comportement trop … guimauve ? Fleur bleue ? Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer … Est-ce que cela n'aboutira à rien ? On ne sait pas et ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'on le saura ! Pas de spoiler de la suite ici ^^ ! Et ce sera deux semaines encore jusqu'en avril normalement !

* * *

 _Laboratoire Stark Industries – 6 Octobre 1955_

La pièce sombre était plongée dans un silence entrecoupé par des halètements saccadés. Une porte s'ouvrit alors, libérant par la même occasion un rayon de lumière qui atteignit une forme recroquevillée dans le fond de la salle. Un homme entra et se dirigea directement vers cette dernière. Il évita à la dernière minute des éclats de verre agrémentés de sang par terre avant de s'accroupir pour être à la même hauteur que la silhouette.

« - Adhara … Qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- J'ai 33 ans … 33 ans depuis trois jours et pourtant j'ai encore mon corps d'il y a 10 – 15 ans. Trouves-tu ça normal ? Parce que moi non. Tout le monde vieillit un jour, même toi ! On prend quelques rides, des cheveux blancs par-ci par-là… Mais ce n'est pas mon cas … »

La jeune femme eut un rire sardonique et releva la tête pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux de son plus vieil ami.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait Howard ?

\- Je ne sais pas Adhara, je ne sais pas. »

Howard l'entoura de ses bras et elle s'accrocha fermement à lui.

« - Ça se voit tu sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans mon sang ou dans mon ADN, il y a un agent étranger. J'ai fait tous les tests possibles et imaginables et je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer ce que c'était. A l'inverse j'ai étudié ses effets.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela va te faire ?

\- Mon vieillissement n'est pas arrêté, il a simplement … ralenti.

\- De combien de temps ?!

\- … Je mets 10 ans à vieillir d'une année…

\- … Je serais là, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais et même après. Je te le promets. »

 _Université, New York - 13 Mai 1969_

Une masse de personnes s'étaient agglutinée devant l'entrée de l'université lorsqu'Adhara sortit de son cours d'étude des civilisations. Elle s'interrogea sur l'origine de ce regroupement lorsqu'elle découvrit Howard Stark adossé à sa voiture.

« - Adhara !

\- Howard, c'était marrant quand j'étais encore en fac d'histoire mais plus maintenant. On a tous les deux passé l'âge.

\- Oh comme je ressens tout ton enthousiasme en t'adressant à ma magnifique personne ! Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir ! Je vais bien merci, et toi ?

\- Howard s'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée.

\- Ne fais pas comme si ces cours te posaient problème. Tu es presque aussi intelligente que moi ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir venir te chercher.

\- Premièrement j'aurais très bien pu prendre les transports en commun comme… et bien comme d'habitude quoi. Deuxièmement ce n'est même pas toi qui conduit mais Jarvis. Au fait bonjour Monsieur Jarvis.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Hauptmann. »

Howard se mit à bouder qu'on ignore ainsi ses bonnes intentions et remonta en voiture après avoir ouvert l'une des portières arrière à Adhara. Dès que tout le monde fut à nouveau à bord, Jarvis démarra et s'éloigna rapidement des alentours de l'université.

« - Bon réellement pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Howard perdit son air boudeur et reprit son sérieux.

« - Je vais marier.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Je vais bientôt me marier.

\- Mais avec qui ? Je la connais ?

\- Non, elle s'appelle Maria Collins Carbonell.

\- C'est assez soudain.

\- Un peu oui.

\- Tu l'aimes au moins ?

\- Oui, je présume.

\- Alors non ce n'est pas le cas. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un c'est une certitude qui s'impose à toi. Quelle est la vraie raison ?

\- … Mon conseil d'administration commence à se faire trop envahissant alors il faut que j'ai un héritier pour prendre la relève pour ne rien laisser à ces rapaces.

\- Est-elle au courant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que vous vous marriez pour la mondanité et pour te pondre un gosse.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi mais grosso-modo oui elle le sait. Et puis je peux très bien l'aimer après. Cela ne nous tombe pas tous dessus.

\- … Si tu le dis. »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New York - 29 Mai 1970_

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Adhara Hauptmann à l'appareil.

\- Adhara ? C'est Howard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore pour que tu me réveille si tôt ?

\- Tôt ? Mais il est quelle heure chez toi ?

\- 3h du matin Howard.

\- … Oups ?

\- Bref qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à m'annoncer ?

\- Oh juste que mon fils vient de naître.

\- Juste ?! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Mon Dieu Howard mais comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? _**Non de Dieu !**_ Et comment s'appelle ce petit homme ?

\- Anthony Edward Stark.

\- Franchement félicitations !

\- En fait je ne t'ai pas appelé seulement pour ça. J'ai pas mal discuter avec Maria ces neuf derniers mois et on est tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne serait tous les deux pas toujours disponibles pour nous occuper de cet enfant. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais te demander de devenir la nourrice d'Anthony… jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'occuper seul de lui-même bien sûr.

\- Wow … c'est assez soudain.

\- T'aurais un salaire aussi et Jarvis t'aiderait aussi. Donc voilà…

\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai toute ma vie à New York et puis je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Tu pourras à tout moment retourner chez toi s'il le faut. Et puis tu as largement plus la fibre parentale que Maria et moi réunis.

\- Je … Pourquoi tu … Ok ça marche, je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Parfait ! A tout de suite alors !

\- Quoi ?! »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _Manoir Stark - 24 Décembre 1973_

« - Il est quel heure ?

\- 21h15 mon chéri.

\- Alors on n'ouvre pas encore les cadeaux ?

\- Non pas tout de suite, il faut attendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Minuit Tony. Et puis Jarvis va bientôt revenir avec des cookies.

\- … Maman ?

\- Je … Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta maman Tony.

\- Mais tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr, plus que tout au monde.

\- Et tu t'occupes de moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'apprends des choses ?

\- Aussi mais …

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas ma maman ?

\- Parce c'est Maria ta maman.

\- Mais tu t'occupes plus de moi qu'elle.

\- Ta mère est très occupée et c'est pour ça que ton père et elle m'ont demandé de venir.

\- Tu vivais où avant ?

\- A New York.

\- Tu y as toujours vécu ?

\- Oh non je suis née en France.

\- Tu es française ?!

\- Je suis même alsacienne.

\- C'est quoi « alsacienne » ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les femmes qui sont nées et/ou ont vécu en Alsace, une région à l'Est de la France.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Oh oui ! Les paysages sont magnifiques : des montagnes, des plaines, des forêts… Et les villages sont tous colorés et l'histoire de la région y a une place très importante.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es partie ?

\- … C'était pendant une période particulière et puis j'avais besoin de changements.

\- Tu as encore de la famille là-bas ?

\- … Mon petit frère.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas m'abandonner pour le revoir ?

\- Jamais mon chéri, je resterai toujours avec toi. Je te le promets.

\- … Comment on dit « maman » chez toi ?

\- Et bien il y a plusieurs manières suivant où tu habites exactement.

\- Ta Maman à toi tu l'appelles comment ?

\- Je l'appelais _**Màmme**_.

\- Mammé ?

\- C'est un peu près comme ça oui.

\- Moi aussi je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri. »

Adhara soupira et continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

« - Les cookies sont prêts.

\- Yeah !

\- Attends avant d'en prendre Tony, ils sont encore chauds. Merci Edwin.

\- Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Hauptmann.

\- Ch'est trop bonch'.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Tony.

\- D'accord… Maintenant on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ?

\- Toujours pas. »

 _Manoir Stark – 28 Novembre 1974_

« - Ely ? Tu es là ?

\- Dans ta chambre Tony ! »

Le jeune garçon se précipita immédiatement dans la direction indiquée.

« - On ne court pas dans les couloirs Tony !

\- Mais je voulais te voir.

\- Moi aussi mon chéri mais il ne faut pas que tu blesses… surtout pas en ce moment. »

Adhara prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête avant de le lâcher.

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à la séance photo ?

\- Parce que je ne cautionne pas ça.

\- Tu … tu n'es pas fière de mon circuit imprimé ?

\- Oh bien sûr que si ! De lui et de toi. Simplement je ne comprends pas l'utilité de déjà te mettre sous le feu des projecteurs.

\- Tu sais ça fait longtemps que j'y suis.

\- Malheureusement oui et j'ai essayé de me faire à cette idée. Mais là ton père t'a volontairement mis à la disposition de ces vautours.

\- Donc tu m'en veux ?

\- Non mon chéri, seulement à lui.

\- … Vous allez aussi vous disputer … comme avec Maman ?

\- Comment ça ? Tes parents se disputent ?

\- Un peu mais je ne comprends jamais pourquoi, la porte est toujours fermée.

\- … Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me disputerai pas avec ton Papa. On se taquinera juste. Aller, vas te changer, Jarvis t'a fait ton plat préféré. »

 _Chambre d'Anthony Stark, Manoir Stark - 10 Février 1975_

Le jeune Anthony Stark était emmitouflé jusqu'au menton dans ses couvertures alors que sa nourrice le bordait.

« - Ely ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

\- Bien sûr, sur quoi ? Captain America ?

\- Non plutôt les Howling Commandos, Papa en parle moins.

\- Et bien il y a beaucoup de choses à raconter. A leur création ils étaient composé du Caporal Timothy Dugan dit Dum Dum Dugan, Gabriel "Gabe" Jones, Jim Morita, le britannique James Montgomery Falsworth, le français Jacques Dernier ainsi que le meilleur ami de Captain America le Sergent James Buchanan Barnes

\- Son meilleur ami ?

\- Ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Et bien le Sergent Barnes et Captain America se connaissaient d'avant la guerre, avant le sérum super-soldat, quand Captain America n'était que Steve Rogers.

\- Steve Rogers ...

\- Mais que t'a donc raconté ton père ?

\- Bah les exploits de Captain America, comment il était fort et courageux.

\- Steve Rogers n'était pas que ça et le Sergent Barnes le savait.

\- Papa aussi le connaissait ?

\- Bien sûr ! Surtout que c'est pour le sauver que le Captain a parcouru les lignes allemandes et rejoint la base d'Hydra. Son ami y était retenu prisonnier et il ne savait pas si il était encore en vie.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est-à-dire que ...

\- … Ely je me demandais : tu as quelque âge ?

\- C'est compliqué mon chéri. Si on en revenait plutôt à ton histoire.

\- … D'accord, tu peux me parler de son ami ?

\- Avant la guerre le Sergent Barnes adorait s'amuser et emmener souvent Rogers dans tous les événements du quartier. Son emprisonnement par Hydra n'a pas vraiment changé ça sauf qu'à présent son meilleur ami le dépassait d'une tête. En fait les Howling Commandos étaient composés d'hommes qu'avait libérés Captain America de la base d'Hydra, ils ont ensuite fait tout leur possible pour détruire cette organisation.

\- Il est devenu quoi le Sergent Barnes après la guerre.

\- ... En fait Barnes est le seul membre des Howling Commandos a ... a ... a être décédé pendant une mission.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, juste certains souvenirs qui remontent. Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

\- Tu me raconteras d'autres choses, hein ?

\- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit Ely. »

La jeune femme éteignit la lumière et lorsqu'elle ferma la porte elle se retrouva face à face avec Howard. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'Adhara ne retourne à son tour dans sa chambre sans un mot.

 _Bureau d'Howard Stark, Manoir Stark - 22 Mars 1977_

« - Il n'a que six ans Howard !

\- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

\- Mais c'est un enfant enfin ! Pourquoi une moto ?

\- Un enfant qui devra un jour reprendre l'empire familial ! Et ce n'est pas simplement une moto !

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas, non de Dieu ! Et puis peu importe comment on appelle cet « engin motorisé » ! Il n'a même pas eu le droit à une enfance normale et en plus tu lui enlève même celui d'avoir une enfance tout court.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un enfant normal, c'est un Stark !

\- Je laisse tomber, cette conversation restera stérile tant que tu ne te rendras pas compte de la bêtise que tu fais.

\- Et toi la tienne.

\- Tu m'énerve Stark.

\- C'est partagé de t'inquiète pas.

\- Ce sera tout Monsieur Stark ?

\- Ce sera tout Mademoiselle Hauptmann. »

 _Manoir Stark - 2 Avril 1981_

« - Ce son n'existe pas en anglais, je ne sais pas trop à quel équivalent il se rapproche, peut-être [ou], quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et celui-ci ?

\- Ça se dit _ **treize**_ , c'est ton âge dans deux ans.

\- Pff, ta langue est compliquée Ely.

\- Peut-être mais elle te sera un jour utile, j'en suis convaincue. »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New York – 17 Juillet 1983_

« - Bienvenue chez Adhara Hauptmann, Rhodey.

\- Tony ? C'est toi ? Ton ami est déjà là ?

\- Oui Ely ! On va poser nos affaires et on te rejoint !

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle veut bien qu'on vienne ici ?

\- De toute façon elle est aussi en congé alors je ne pense pas qu'elle est trop de choses de prévues. »

Après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans la chambre d'ami/chambre de Tony, les deux garçons rejoignirent Adhara dans le salon où elle installait les couverts.

« - Ely je te présente James Rupert Rhodes, Rhodey voici ma nourrice Adhara Hauptmann.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Madame.

\- De même Rhodey, tu permets que je t'appelle Rhodey ?

\- Bien sûr Madame.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter sur Tony.

\- Vous aussi, sûrement.

\- Et bien marché conclu alors. »

Ils eurent le même sourire carnassier lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main pendant que Tony était sur le point de se taper la tête contre le mur.

« - Misère, quelle idée pourrie j'ai eu. »

 _Bureau d'Howard Stark, Manoir Stark - 12 Mai 1984_

« - Tu voulais me voir Howard.

\- Oui, entre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ce que tu ne me fais jamais habituellement ? »

Howard soupira et Adhara nota qu'il semblait avoir brusquement pris un coup de vieux : elle remarqua les cheveux et la moustache striés de blanc et de gris, les rides au coin des yeux, les cernes de plus en plus envahissantes.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste quelques petits problèmes sans importance en ce moment.

\- Ne me mens pas Howard, je te connais trop pour ça.

\- JUSTEMENT ! »

Adhara eu un mouvement de recule puis Howard se passa la main sur le visage d'un air fatigué.

« - Je suis désolé Adha', seulement je découvre tous les jours qu'il est dangereux de me côtoyer et de me connaître.

\- J'ai survécu à beaucoup de choses tu sais.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, ce ne sont pas nos ennemis habituels. Enfin si en réalité ... c'est compliqué.

\- Alors expliques- moi.

\- Il y a les personnes et groupes habituels qui pourraient te vouloir du mal à cause de notre contribution au S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Peu de personnes sont au courant de ma dite contribution.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça ! Stark Industries a aussi des ennemis.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu es de plus en plus exposée en t'occupant de Tony et certains de mes associés se font de plus en plus envahissants en ce qui concerne ma vie privée.

\- Tu parles d'Obadiah ? Je t'ai déjà prévenu qu'il y quelque chose chez ce type que je ne sens pas.

\- Bien que je ne comprenne pas totalement cette méfiance, je l'accepte mais ce n'est pas seulement lui. Les journaux aussi commencent à fouiner et cela ne va pas durer longtemps avant qu'ils ne découvrent ton identité et essayent de fouiner où ils peuvent dans ton passé.

\- Justement, il n'y a nulle part où ils peuvent fouiner de ce côté là.

\- Tu prends tout ça trop à la légère !

\- C'est toi qui tourne autour du pot depuis que je suis entrée ici ! Ne fais pas semblant et réponds moi clairement !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Dis-le !

\- Mais je n'y arrive pas !

\- DIS-LE NON DE NON !

\- JE VEUX QUE TU PARTES ! ... Voilà c'est sorti, contente ?

\- Que ... Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Bien sûr que si tu le peux. Je t'ai appelé pour que tu t'occupe de Tony et tu as réussi cette tâche avec brio. Je t'en remercie. Mais maintenant je préférais que tu arrêtes. Même si tu n'as jamais accepté de salaire de ma part, je l'ai toujours mis de côté sur un compte que j'ai transféré aujourd'hui sur le tien, tu n'auras pas de problème d'argent avant un sacré moment.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème !

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Le problème c'est que tu ne sais pas t'occuper de ton fils !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- NON ! Dès que j'aurais passé cette porte tu vas immédiatement demander à Edwin de prendre soin de Tony et encore "prendre soin" de lui est une demande qui n'entre pas dans ton vocabulaire. Tout ce que tu veux c'est de la productivité et l'image qu'il offre au journaliste. Sauf que je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : ton fils n'est pas une donnée dans une équation et il ressent des choses autant qu'il en a besoin d'autres. Tout ne se règle pas avec de l'argent comme tu le fais avec ta femme et que tu voudrais faire avec moi.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- Cela me concerne car j'aime Tony et que je ne le laisserais pas seul face à toi qui ne le connaît absolument pas, je lui ai promis.

\- Comment ça je ne le connais pas ?!

\- Comment s'appelle son meilleur ami ? Sa couleur préféré ? Son cours préféré ? Sa première invention ?

\- ... Richard, bleu, mathématiques et son circuit imprimé ?

\- Son meilleur ami s'appelle James Rupert Rhodes, il aime bien le rouge, s'ennuie en mathématiques mais adore les sciences de l'ingénierie et sa première invention était un robot pour attraper les biscuits dans le placard, qu'il n'a cessé d'améliorer depuis.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Bien sûr que si il est important !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tu déforme mes propos !

\- Tu fais tout pour ne jamais le voir mais tu ne l'avoues pas !

\- Ce n'est ... ! ... Nous nous passerons à partir de maintenant de tes services et c'est sans discussion possible.

\- Si vous le dites. Ce sera tout, Monsieur Stark ?

\- Ad... Ce sera tout Mademoiselle Hauptmann. »

Adhara quitta la tête haute cette pièce où elle ne retournerait plus avant plusieurs années.

 _Massachusetts Institute of Technology – 23 Mai 1987_

Les applaudissements envahissaient l'amphithéâtre où se passait la remise des diplômes, le major de la promotion venait de finir son discours sur une note humoristique. Chacun des étudiants quittèrent enfin l'estrade et rejoignirent leur(s) famille/amis/proches qui avaient répondu présent en ce jour important. Adhara attendit que la majorité des personnes soit sortie pour enfin descendre les marches qui menaient à l'estrade. C'est seulement lorsque Tony se détourna du doyen qu'il la remarqua. Aussitôt il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu es venue !

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, surtout ton discours.

\- ... Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde on dirait.

\- Ne commence pas avec les sujets qui fâchent, tu le connais aussi bien que moi.

\- Je me demande encore pourquoi j'espère.

\- Parce que ce sont tes parents et qu'on espère toujours beaucoup de choses de ses parents. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête ! Et puis je suis sûre que Monsieur Jarvis nous attend dehors.

\- Mais Rhodey et les autres ?

\- Rhodey et sa famille peuvent nous accompagner mais les autres attendront pour faire leur coma éthylique à tes côtés. J'accepte déjà difficilement ça alors cette journée tu nous la réserve.

\- Promis. »

Tony la sera une dernière fois dans ses bras avant d'aller prévenir Rhodey.

 _Cimetière de Green-Wood - 21 Décembre 1991_

Une masse uniforme et sombre avait envahi le cimetière de Green-Wood mais Adhara se demandait, dans toute cette foule, qui avait vraiment côtoyé le couple Stark et qui n'était venu que pour constater la véracité de leur mort. Elle-même se camouflait dans les derniers rangs en essayant de passer le plus possible inaperçu. Le tout était retransmis en direct à la télévision et ce n'est que quand il ne resta que deux personnes qu'elle s'approcha des cercueils. Tony semblait fixer les vides alors que Jarvis se tenait droit à côté de lui. Il avait dû écouter toute la journée des condoléances vides de sincérité, exprimées par des personnes toutes aussi vides d'intérêt. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et il se retourna doucement vers son propriétaire. Lorsqu'il découvrit le visage marqué de son ancienne nourrice, il plaça simplement son front sur une de ses épaules et immédiatement elle l'entoura de ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux puis posa son propre menton sur la tête du jeune homme.

« - Je suis là Tony, je te l'ai promis. »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais passa à son tour ses bras autour d'elle. Quand, enfin, il se releva elle lui attrapa doucement le visage pour le regarder de plus près.

« - Oh mon chéri, comme j'aimerais en faire plus pour toi. »

Elle regarda anxieusement autour d'eux sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

« - Je vais attendre à l'entrée, rejoignez moi quand vous aurez fini Monsieur. Je verrais si d'autres personnes viennent.

\- Merci Edwin.

\- Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle Hauptmann. Au revoir. »

Quand le majordome fut parti Adhara se retourna pour lui refaire face.

« - Tu vas devoir écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire pendant les prochaines minutes, c'est très important. »

Anthony fixa plus durement son regard dans le sien.

« - Lorsque ton père m'a ... congédiée ... il y a quelques années, c'est en partie parce qu'il craignait pour ma vie à cause de ses nombreux rivaux et je lui ai bien sûr répondu que j'avais déjà vu beaucoup de chose mais passons ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse maintenant. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu vas maintenant devoir faire encore plus attention à ce qui t'entoure. Les journalistes et le conseil d'administration sont autant de vautours dont tu devras te méfier. En fait tu ne pourras te reposer que sur quelques personnes. A qui fais-tu le plus confiance ?

\- Toi. Jarvis, Rhodey et Obadiah.

\- Je maintiens que je suis méfiante à l'encontre de celui-là, reste sur tes gardes pour lui. Je te rappelle qu'il fait aussi partie du conseil d'administration et qu'il va prochainement avoir quelques nouveaux profits à son actif. A l'inverse fies toi sans problème à Jarvis et à Rhodey, je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que tu ne risque rien de ce côté là.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pour moi c'est particulier. Je ... Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps pour remettre certaines choses au clair. Mais je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Toujours. Je te l'ai promis.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon chéri. »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New York - 3 Mar_ _s 2008_

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Adhara Hauptmann à l'appareil.

\- Madame Hauptmann, c'est James Rhodes.

\- Rhodey ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur là, qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est Tony, je ... on a été envoyé en Afghanistan pour une démonstration d'une nouvelle arme et ... Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire...

\- James Rhodes dis-le moi tout de suite !

\- Ilaétéenlevé !

\- Qu...Quoi ?

\- Pendant qu'on rentrait Tony a disparu et ... on pense qu'il a été enlevé.

\- _**Oh mon Dieu**_ je ... je ... Tu as intérêt à faire tout ce qui en ton pouvoir pour le retrouver ! J'ai à faire personnellement.

\- Attend- »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Immédiatement après avoir raccroché Adhara se dirigea prestement vers la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Elle ouvrit le tiroir en haut à gauche, enleva tous les dossiers qui l'encombraient pour enfin atteindre une portière où elle tapa un code laissant apparaître divers objets dont un téléphone. Elle le sortit et appela le seul numéro présent.

 **Ligne sécurisée 0403**

 **Appel Nicholas Fury**

« - Colonel Fury.

\- Nicholas ici Adhara Hauptmann. Mission prioritaire. Anthony Edward Stark a été enlevé pendant une démonstration en Afghanistan. Utilisation de toutes les ressources disponibles autorisée. Exécution.

\- Tout de suite.

\- Fin de l'appel. »

 **Fermeture ligne sécurisée.**

 _Atelier souterrain, Villa Stark, Malibu - 17 Juin 2008_

« - Madame Hauptmann le Colonel James Rhodes cherche à vous joindre pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

\- Encore cinq minutes J' ...

\- Il est midi passé Madame Hauptmann.

\- Gné ... Décroche J' s'il te plaît. »

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Madame Hauptmann !

\- Quelque chose de nouveau à l'horizon Rhodey ?

\- On l'a retrouvé ! On a retrouvé Tony ! On rentre bientôt. »

Adhara mit quelques minutes avant de réellement comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit puis se détendit soudainement.

« - Merci Rhodey. Je suis déjà à la Villa.

\- On arrive dans trois jours. Au revoir. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

« - Tu as entendu J' ? Papa rentre au bercail.

\- J'ai entendu Madame Hauptmann. »

Adhara ne fut même pas surprise d'entendre le soulagement dans la voix de l'IA.

 _Villa Stark, Malibu - 20 Juin 2008_

« - Bon retour à la maison Monsieur.

\- Cela fait du bien de revenir J'.

\- Madame Hauptmann s'est endormie sur le canapé en vous attendant. Je tiens à ajouter qu'elle a enregistré votre récente conférence.

\- Sa réaction ?

\- Elle a beaucoup rigolé. »

Tony sourit puis se dirigea vers le canapé où il découvrit son ancienne nourrice endormie. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture, l'embrassa sur le front puis alla dans son atelier.

 _Maison de repos, Washington - 24 Octobre 2008_

« - En vérité ... Je suis Iron Man. »

« - Et c'est toi qui a élevé ce garçon Adhara ?

\- Élever ne veut pas dire que je contrôle ses actes. C'est un peu le problème avec les Stark, Peggy.

\- Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours. Tu as des nouvelles de Nicholas ?

\- On m'a prévenu qu'il voulait débriefer Anthony sur un nouveau projet mais je n'en sais rien d'autre.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'il existe des choses que tu ne connais pas dans ce qui approche le fils Stark ?

\- J'ai dit que je ne savais rien, pas que je ne le saurais jamais. »

Les deux femmes rigolèrent puis la plus vieille sembla ailleurs pendant quelques secondes.

« - Comment va son père ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Howard. »

Adhara retint difficilement ses larmes mais continua tout de même la conversation.

« - Je ne sais pas Peggy, je te dirai quand j'en saurai plus. »

Elle savait que la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait, Peggy se confondrait en excuse pour les souvenirs qu'elle avait fait remonter à la surface.

* * *

 _Je suis vraiment désooooolée pour le retard ! J'ai complètement zappé qu'hier était le jour de publication et pourtant je me le suis marqué partout !_

 _Enfin bref maintenant c'est fait. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et à dans deux semaines (plus ou moins un jour ;D)_

 _Le 3/02_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **Je vais vraiment poster tous les chapitres en retard d'un jour ? ... Au moins cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse ! Je n'ai pas oublié simplement je n'étais pas chez moi une partie de la journée et quand je suis enfin rentrée j'ai eu pleins de problèmes avec ma merveilleuse connexion internet...**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Marvel mis à part le personnage d'Adhara, son histoire et ses interventions.**

 **Bonne lecture Ô lecteur courageux**

* * *

 _ **d'Artagneuse :**_ Tony Stark étant mon personnage préféré dans MCU je ne peux qu'aimer son caractère même si je sais qu'il peut être EXTREMENT exaspérant ! Et encore plus si Pepper n'était pas là pour le recadrer. Et encore il s'assagit un peu au fil des films ! Je ne promets pas que toutes ces informations sont vraies mais j'ai essayé de mélanger autant ce qu'on sait déjà sur son enfance et comment je l'ai imaginé. Il a dû se construire un personnage médiatique afin de remplir les attentes de tous ceux qui épiaient chacun de ses gestes ou paroles. Ce rôle de mère va rester jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire si tu veux tout savoir.

En fait Tony s'en ait rendu compte mais il comprend aussi qu'il y a des questions auxquelles Adhara ne voudra pas répondre et si il y a bien une personne à laquelle il ne veut pas faire de mal c'est bien elle.

Je suis comblée si vous trouvez mes chapitres émouvants et que vous vous attachez assez aux personnages pour avoir certaines réactions selon la situation.

 _ **Cycy :**_ Bonjooooour ! Tout d'abord … Ce n'est pas normal de me faire sourire ! Fichtre tes reviews sont à chaque fois tellement gentils et adorables !

Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ton petit cœur se rétablit bien ! Il ne devrait pas être abimé à nouveau tout de suite d'après moi puisque les chapitres ne sont pas trop brises-cœur en ce moment.

Le côté gentleman n'empêche pas que, comme il semble être un coureur de jupons dans le film, on puisse trouver ça étrange qu'il s'attache aussi rapidement, qu'il soit aussi sincère et … intimidé ? James ne va VRAIMENT pas tarder à revenir … mais je ne dirai rien de plus ! J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit !

Je pense que je vais mettre à un moment une conversation super sérieuse avec l'un des personnages pour expliquer un peu plus la situation d'Adhara (soit dans la fanfiction même soit dans un OS). Ce lien fusionnel va perdurer dans le temps et va même avoir quelques impacts particuliers comme des situations qui ne sont pas forcément dans la chronologie originale de MCU.

De toute façon je suis extrêmement difficile en matière de fanfictions : il me suffit de lire le premier chapitre pour me dire si oui ou non je vais continuer. Il faut à chaque fois qu'il y ait un orthographe un minimum correct (ce qui supprime déjà pas mal) et aussi éviter que les personnages les plus solitaires (et des fois sadiques) tombent immédiatement amoureux/ses du personnage principal parce qu'il ou elle « est tellement SWAAAAG et puis y'a quelque chose qui m'attire ainsi que mes quatorze autres personnages de sexe opposé ! » et puis vas-y qu'on se galoche 10 minutes après notre rencontre même si j'ai essayé ou que tu as essayé de me violer juste parce qu'on est des âmes sœurs et donc on peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et … Breeeeeef ! Ce genre de chose …

Merci de me donner ton avis à chaque fois.

Bonne lecture et gros bisous ! (Mes réponses sont à chaque fois beaucoup trop longues !)

 _ **magmag :**_ Hello ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Au moins avec les ellipses je peux ne mettre en évidence que les moments importants et centraux. Je peux comme ça éviter les journées inutiles et ennuyeuses même si je suis vraiment la chronologie initiale. Merci merci merci ! La suite arrive (même si encore en retard d'un jour) !

 _ **Calixtos :** _ Je suis toujours aussi heureuse que tu continues à apprécier ce que je fais ! Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être désolée pour tes émotions ou être heureuse de réussir à faire ressentir des choses aux lecteurs … S'il ne fait pas trop OOC alors ça me va :D La relation d'Adhara et Tony va continuer à se développer et tient quand même un rôle important dans l'histoire (c'est bien ça qui me pose problème pour les derniers chapitres ^^' …) J'adore Howard mais c'était impossible de le faire parfait au vu des échos qu'on a de son comportement par Tony donc vu comment Adhara est attachée à Tony c'était sûr qu'il y aurait quelques problèmes dans sa relation avec Howard. Je suis désolée que l'histoire soit aussi rapide mais je veux absolument la finir avant la sortie des Gardiens de la Galaxie Vol.2 et j'essaye de me concentrer sur les moments principaux sans m'étendre sur la chronologie. Pour ce qui est d'en connaitre un peu plus sur la vie d'Adhara il faudra que tu fasses aux annonces/notes de l'auteur du dernier chapitre, ça pourrait t'intéresser. En tout cas, vraiment merci pour tout ce que tu me dis à chaque fois ! 

* * *

_Coulisses, Stark Expo, New-York - 2 Avril 2010_

 _« - La Star Expo ... Bienvenue. »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la fosse pendant que la journaliste annonçait officiellement l'ouverture tant attendue de la première Stark Expo depuis 1974. Alors que Tony était sur le point de partir aux côtés de son garde du corps/chauffeur/entraîneur/ami il se fit arrêter par une main sur son bras.

« - Alors comme ça tu m'obliges à venir admirer ta magnifique arrivée en armure rutilante mais tu essayes de t'éclipser sans être venue me voir ?

\- Désolé Ely mais tu ne m'as jamais dit clairement que tu viendrais.

\- Comme si j'allais louper une de tes entrées tout en discrétion et finesse. Au moins je dois avouer que tu m'as surprise en montrant ce spot de ton père.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus complètement mon idée à la base mais ça fait un peu comme une sorte de rituel ou de pseudo-nostalgie.

\- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas d'être comparé à ton père mais en matière d'entrée sur scène vous êtes pareils.

\- En quoi ?

\- Les jolies filles qui dansent, les costumes, la musique ... Une fois j'ai vu un extrait de son passage à « l'Exposition Mondial De Demain ».

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Ne le prends pas mal Anthony. Tu as accomplis de grandes choses dont ton père n'a même jamais osé rêver et tu continueras à en accomplir bien d'autres... Et je serai là pour y assister. »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann - 3 Avril 2010_

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Comment ont-ils pu oser faire venir Rhodey pour témoigner contre toi ?! Comment ?! En sortant les passages de leur contexte en plus !

\- Ely, tu devrais te calmer un peu...

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je vais tellement lui faire bouffer son auto-bronzant par les trous de nez à cet espèce d'immonde Véracrasse plein de pustules irritées et purulentes qu'on pourra le confondre avec un lampadaire ! Raclure de bidet moisi d'un millénaire au sang de Schtroumpf ibérique ! Mycose de vieux rasta hystérique enrhumé avec sa saleté de Comité sénatoriale ! Mais vas Mîbo ORCH pour voir ! En fait vas plutôt te faire bouffer par un poney nain albinos unijambiste affamé au moins tu auras servi à quelque chose une fois dans ta vie ! _**Kopfertami Noramol !**_

\- ... Et après on se plaint que je jure trop ... Y'a certaines expressions que je ne veux même pas chercher à comprendre mais un Véracrasse, vraiment ?

\- Je suis en train de relire les Harry Potter OK ?!

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te rappelle bientôt.

\- Enfant ingrat.

\- Bisous Ely, je t'aime. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann - 24 Mai 2010_

« - _Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange sur la piste. On dirait qu'un officiel est entré sur le circuit. Le public a l'air perplexe. L'homme a ôté son casque, il marche tout droit en direction des voitures, …_ »

La télévision retransmettait en direct l'image d'un inconnu qui venait soudainement de sectionner l'une des voitures de course à l'aide d'un étrange fouet. Adhara était rentrée plus tôt de son footing pour pouvoir admirer cette course mais à présent elle ne pouvait que rester statufiée, les mains agrippées fermement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Sur l'écran, l'automobile de l'écurie Stark venait, à son tour, d'être attaqué avec à son bord … Anthony Edward Stark. Les destructions s'enchaînaient sans que l'inconnu ne semble tressaillir puisqu'il restait lui-même fixé sur le véhicule Stark Industries. Au grand soulagement d'Adhara, Tony avait réussi à s'échapper sans qu'il le remarque mais la riposte qu'il avait tentée n'avait pas semblé fonctionner outre mesure. Au moment où elle commençait à paniquer une autre voiture, celle de Happy, arriva en trompe et percuta l'homme. Mais cela n'eut que peu de conséquences mis à part qu'il permit à Tony d'enfiler son armure portative. A partir de ce moment les deux hommes furent à arme égale –plus ou moins- et le combat se termina finalement rapidement. La foule explosa en applaudissement mais bizarrement l'homme éclata de rire au moment même où il se faisait interpeller. On entendit alors les ambulances arrivaient et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Adhara remarqua que ses doigts étaient toujours fixé au fauteuil et elle pu relâcher les épaules de soulagement.

« - Je hais les Stark et leur inconscience héréditaire. »

 _Atelier, Villa Stark, Malibu - 29 Mai 2010_

« - Monsieur un appel en provenance de New York.

\- C'est Ely ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Alors décroche. »

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Bonjour Ely.

\- Je … savais … que … tu … serais … déjà réveillé…

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de m'appeler en courant ?

\- J'ai voulu … appeler le plus tôt possible… pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire … Attends deux minutes je fais une pause… Voilà, donc joyeux quarantième anniversaire Tony.

\- Merci mais tu n'es pas toujours obligé de me rappeler mon âge.

\- J'y tiens, ça me permet de me rendre compte du temps qui passe.

\- Vu qu'il ne passe pas avec toi.

\- … On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois Tony et tu sais que je ne te le dirais pas.

\- Comme tu sais que je ne suis plus un enfant et que je ne laisserai pas aussi facilement tombé qu'avant.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte de connaître mon âge ?!

\- Rien mis à part pour moi.

\- … Je n'ai ni envie qu'on débatte dessus ni qu'on se dispute aujourd'hui. C'est ta journée et tu dois en profiter, pas ne rester que fixer sur une connaissance aussi futile. Je te rappelle en plus que je ne suis pas la seule à cacher quelque chose à l'autre en ce moment…

\- Qui est-ce qui te l'a dit ? Happy ou Rhodey ?

\- Tony …

\- C'est Rhodey, y'a que lui qui pourrait te joindre aussi rapidement.

\- Tony ! On s'inquiète tous pour toi et on se rend bien compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais que tu n'oses pas nous dire. Et je n'ai absolument pas envie de devoir utiliser des moyens pas toujours légaux pour pouvoir le découvrir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ely, il n'y a rien de spécial. Juste beaucoup d'événements qui s'accumulent.

\- Si tu as osé me mentir, je te jure que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir indemne.

\- Je m'en rends bien compte Ely, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- … On va dire que je te crois. Passe une bonne soirée et encore joyeux anniversaire. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi … Jarvis coupe. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Tony se rencogna au fond de son fauteuil sans pouvoir empêcher une pointe de culpabilité le traverser mais, au moment où il regarda le pourcentage de toxicité sur l'écran, celle-ci disparue.

 _Randy's Donuts - 30 Mai 2010_

« - J'ai déjà refusé de me joindre à votre boysband secret.

\- Oui oui je sais oui. C'est vous qui ne voulez pas en équipe. Et ça vous réussit ?

\- C'est … c'est … c'est … Navré je ne voudrais pas que vous le preniez mal mais je regarde l'œil ou le bandeau ? … J'ai un peu la gueule de bois, je sais pas si vous êtes vrai ou si je m'offre un délire …

\- Je suis absolument réel. Jamais vous ne verrez plus réel que moi.

\- C'est bien ma veine. Où est la serveuse ?! »

Profitant du fait que Tony avait la tête tournée le colonel Fury admira les veines sombres et régulières qui envahissaient le cou de l'ingénieur.

« - … C'est pas beau à voir.

\- J'ai connu pire. »

C'est alors que s'avança une personne pas inconnue au milliardaire : Natalie Rushman.

« - Nous avons sécurisé le périmètre mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux faire vite.

\- Hum… Vous êtes virée.

\- Ça ne dépend pas de vous.

\- Tony je vous présente l'agent Romanov.

\- Salut …

\- Monsieur Fury m'a assigné à vous en apprenant que vous étiez malade.

\- Je crois que vous devriez vous excuser. Et puis comment vous pouviez savoir que j'avais quelque chose ?

\- Disons que nous avez quelques connaissances en commun et puis vous étiez très occupé : vous nommez votre copine présidente, vous faites don de toutes vos œuvres, vous laissez votre copain faire des pirouettes avec votre armure. Si je ne vous connaissez pas aussi bien …

\- Parce que vous me connaissez ? En plus vous vous trompez, je ne le lui ai pas filé, il me l'a volé ! Et il va me la rendre.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Il vous l'a volé ?!

\- Absolument.

\- Vous êtes Iron Man et il a réussi à vous la voler ! Ce p'tit frangin vient vous casser la gueule et vous vole votre armure. Ça te semble crédible ?

\- Et bien j'ai examiné tous ses paramètres de sécurité et il y a des redondances prohibant un usage illicite.

\- … Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que nous attendons de vous ? Non non non … Qu'est-ce que VOUS vous attendez de moi ? Parce que c'est vous qui posez un problème. Un problème que JE dois résoudre rapidement. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez vous n'êtes pas le sens de mon univers, seulement celui de quelqu'un de haut placé. J'ai de plus gros problèmes que vous dans le Sud-ouest je vous signale.

\- Génial …

\- Vas-y. »

Anthony n'avait pas remarqué que Natalie Rushman … l'agent Romanov … avait quitté la table. Ce n'est seulement quand elle lui planta quelque chose dans la nuque qu'il le nota … avec un peu de retard.

« - Huu ! … Est-ce que vous allez … me voler un rein et le revendre ? Vous pourriez ne rien faire d'affreux pendant deux secondes ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait pour vous. C'est du dioxyde de lithium mis en place par un labo … particulier, ça va alléger les symptômes, on voudrait vous remettre au boulot.

\- Vous m'en mettrez deux boites. Je crois que ça me fera le plus grand bien.

\- Ce n'est pas une cure, ça diminue seulement les symptômes.

\- … Mais on dirait que le plus dure reste à faire.

\- Croyez-moi je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Y'a des mois que je cherche un produit de substitution pour le palladium, j'ai testé des milliers de combinaisons, des milliers de permutations, des milliers d'éléments.

\- Et bien il faut continuer. Et il faut trouver la bonne.

\- … Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous saviez pour moi.

\- Quelqu'un qui tient à vous nous a demandé de chercher et le SHIELD trouve toujours.

\- Qui ?

\- La même personne qui a mis à votre disposition le lithium : Adhara Hauptmann.»

 _*Un peu plus tard* - Villa Stark, Malibu_

« - … Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos informations mais c'était pas mon plus grand fan.

\- Quel souvenir avez-vous de votre père ?

\- Un homme dur, un homme calculateur. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait ni même qu'il était content de moi. Il a fait partir la seule personne qui comptait un minimum à mes yeux. Alors j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'il ait fait comme si tout l'avenir ne dépendait que de moi et qu'il me passe le flambeau. J'ai du mal à avaler ça de la part d'un type qui a sabré le champagne le jour où il m'a envoyé à l'internat.

\- Vous faites erreur.

\- Bah dans ce cas vous connaissez mon père mieux que moi.

\- Et bien figurez vous que oui. C'était un des membres fondateurs du SHIELD.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai rendez-vous à 14h.

\- Attendez ! Attendez attendez c'est quoi ça ?

\- Vous le savez très bien.

\- J'en ai aucune idée !

\- Vous êtes sur le coup.

\- Non … Quoi … Je ne sais même pas de quel coup on parle.

\- Natasha va continuer à naviguer chez Stark Industries sous la même couverture, quant à vous vous vous souvenez de l'agent Coulson ?

\- Oui.

\- Si vous voulez véritablement en savoir plus, demandez à votre nounou. Ah et Tony ? N'oubliez pas : je vous ai à l'œil. »

Le directeur du SHIELD quitta le promontoire, ne laissant avec Tony que les agents Coulson et Romanov.

« - Nous avons coupé toute communication. Pas de contact avec le monde extérieur. Bonne chance. »

L'espionne infiltrée partit à son tour de la pièce.

 _Atelier, Villa Stark, Malibu - 31 Mai 2010_

« - … Ce qui est et demeurera à jamais ma plus belle création c'est toi. »

Anthony Stark resta silencieux à fixer l'endroit où, quelques minutes auparavant, s'affichait le visage de son géniteur avec cet étrange aveu.

« - JARVIS.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Appelle Ely.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que le SHIELD a coupé toutes les communications.

\- Tu veux réellement me faire croire que cette bande de fabuleux frangins en folie en cuir ont réussi à entraver tes systèmes ?

\- … Je vous mets tout de suite en relation.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi J'. »

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Adhara Hauptmann à l'appareil.

\- Ely, j'ai des questions sur mon père.

\- Tony ? Oh bien sûr, je t'écoute.

\- J'ai découvert certaines choses récemment alors je voudrais savoir que … Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur la manière dont il me considérait ? »

Tony entendit distinctement son ancienne nourrice soupirer de son côté.

« - Peu importe comment tu penses le connaître tu n'as qu'une part de la vérité. Ton père t'aimait quoique tu puisses penser. Il pensait sûrement que je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais j'ai entendu la fierté dans sa voix quand il m'a annoncé ta naissance. Pour lui bien sûr il devait garder son image de playboy flegmatique mais on ne me la fait pas à moi, pas après avoir passé autant de temps avec lui. Il a été fier de chacun de tes progrès mais comme il n'était pas très à l'aise pour s'exprimer il te poussait toujours à aller plus loin, bien que je n'ai jamais été entièrement d'accord avec cette manière de faire. En plus comme ton père n'est pas né avec toute cette fortune il voulait t'offrir ce dont lui-même n'avait pas eu le droit à son âge. Je sais que tu pense que je te fais un portrait idyllique de lui et tu as raison car il avait aussi de nombreux défauts mais ne pense jamais que tu étais insignifiant à ses yeux.

\- … Je pense que j'ai eu les réponses que je voulais même si je ne te crois qu'à moitié. Après tout je ne suis seulement que sa plus belle CRÉATION, pas son enfant.

\- De quoi parles- tu Tony ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, là j'ai à faire. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _Villa Stark, Malibu - 11 Juin 2010_

« - Monsieur, je crois que Madame Hauptmann cherche à vous joindre.

\- Et bien fais la patienter un peu, j'ai juste quelque chose à finir.

\- Elle insiste Monsieur.

\- Bon d'accord, tu peux décrocher. »

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Ely je suis occupé.

\- Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire, on est attendu le plus rapidement possible alors tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses à plusieurs milliards de dollars et monter dans ma voiture qui se trouve actuellement devant ton portail et plus vite que ça. Désolée pour Mademoiselle Potts mais c'est important. Et puis comme si tu pouvais me refuser quelques choses après tout ce que tu m'as caché.

\- Mais …

\- Pas d'excuse. Tout de suite. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _*Un peu plus tard* - Lieu inconnu_

Tony et Adhara attendaient depuis plusieurs minutes dans un hangar assis sur des chaises inconfortables et, bien qu'Adhara patientait silencieusement, ce n'était pas le cas de l'ingénieur qui commençait à en avoir mal. Au moment où il allait ouvrir le dossier intitulé « Avengers Initiative », le directeur Fury le lui retira des mains.

« - Je n'ai pas très envie que vous voyez ça. Je ne suis plus certain que cela vous concerne. Ceci en revanche, c'est ce que l'agent Romanov a écrit sur votre compte. »

Il lui tendit alors le second dossier qui portait cette fois son nom sous le regard paisible de son accompagnatrice.

« - Lisez.

\- Hum … Personnalité : Souvent menteur, Stark a un comportement compulsif. Pour ma défense c'était y'a une semaine. Tendance à l'autodestruction. Le fait est que j'étais mourant et franchement on l'est tous plus ou moins. Sans oublier son narcissisme ? … C'est vrai. Voilà on y arrive … Recommandation de recrutement pour le projet Initiative Iron Man oui, faudra que j'y pense.

\- Lisez le reste. »

Adhara qui avait ricané pendant toute la lecture du rapport se tut pour percevoir la suite.

« - Tony Stark non … non recommandé ? Bah ça n'a pas de sens. Comment peut-on m'approuver moi mais ne pas m'approuver ? J'ai un cœur flambant neuf, je … je fais tout pour être correct envers Pepper, j'ai une liaison stable … enfin presque stable.

\- Ce qui fait que nous sommes d'avis pour l'instant de ne faire appel à vos services qu'en tant que consultant. »

Après avoir réfléchi une fraction de seconde, Tony se leva et tendit la main au directeur du SHIELD.

« - Je suis hors de prix. »

Et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

« - Mais je peux envisager un rabais sur mes tarifs habituels en échange d'un … d'un petit service : Rhodes et moi, nous devons être décoré, à Washington et faudra nous présenter. »

Cette fois-ci Adhara ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, les larmes aux yeux et le buste affalé sur la table. Fury accepta et l'héritier Stark laissa échapper un sourire en coin, fier de lui. Au moment où il partait, cette fois réellement, avec Adhara à ses côtés, le colonel Fury arrêta cette dernière par l'épaule.

« - Attendez. Stark peut sortir mais j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire. »

Elle jeta un regard à Tony qui comprit implicitement qu'il devait quitter la pièce. Les deux autres se réinstallèrent à la table.

« - Je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez élevé mais ça n'a pas dû très bien fonctionner cette fois.

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec une analyse psychologique aussi erronée, je me contenterai de répondre que je ne peux contrôler tous ses faits et gestes en particulier quand ils me font rire.

\- J'avais cru remarquer oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai demandé de rester. Nous avons récemment découvert quelque chose de … particulier en Arctique et je pense que cela pourrait vous intéresser. En fait nous avons besoin de votre aide pour … l'acclimater.

\- Si vous restez aussi vague je ne vois pas très bien comment je pourrais accepter.

\- … Au vu de l'importance de la mission, il serait plus prudent que vous rameniez Stark chez lui avant d'avoir de plus amples informations. »

Bien qu'interloquée, Adhara choisit d'accepter et acquiesça avant de rejoindre Tony à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés du hangar, la conductrice se décida à débuter la conversation qu'elle attendait maintenant depuis plusieurs jours.

« - Tony … Est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Est-ce que tu pensais réellement ne jamais m'avouer pour le palladium ?

\- Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Et puis je ne l'ai dit à personne je te rappelle.

\- Ça aurait tout changé Tony ! Tout. J'aurais pu t'aider à trouver des combinaisons ou au moins … au moins être présente pour toi. Je te rappelle à mon tour que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je ne suis certes pas Mademoiselle Potts mais je pensais avoir tout de même de la valeur à tes yeux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'ingénieur resta silencieux, ne parvenant pas à formuler une réponse acceptable.

« - … Tu es la dernière chose qu'il me reste Anthony et … et si toi non plus je ne peux pas te protéger à quoi je sers ? … J'ai dû fouiner dans les dossiers du SHIELD pour en savoir plus !

\- Tu as aussi des secrets à ce que je sache. Déjà comment peux-tu connaître cette organisation ? Et qu'eux te connaissent aussi ?

\- Aucun de mes secrets ne m'a jamais mis en situation mortelle … Pas directement.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir puisque je n'en connais aucun ?!

\- … Soit, si tu veux savoir je connais le SHIELD notamment parce qu'ils m'aident à gérer les protocoles administratifs pour que je puisse passer inaperçu.

\- Donc tu veux passer inaperçu.

\- Évidemment, toute ma vie s'organise autour de cet objectif. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rencontré les collaborateurs de ton père, que j'évite tous les événements médiatisés ou tout autre chose du même genre …

\- Mais pourquoi ?

-T'ai-je déjà répondu lorsque tu me demandais mon âge ?

\- Non. Jamais. Ou alors vaguement.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse ou une partie en tout cas : je suis une relique d'un autre temps même si tu ne le comprends pas entièrement. Tu es un garçon intelligent Anthony simplement tu te voile la face et reste dans le déni pour ne pas accepter la vérité. »

 _Times Square, New-York – 18 Septembre 2010_

« - Repos Soldat. Je suis désolé pour cette ridicule mise en scène mais … on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux vous mettre au courant en douceur.

\- Me mettre au courant de quoi ?

\- … Que vous avez dormis Steve … pendant presque soixante-dix ans. »

Le récemment réveillé Captain America fixa l'homme en face de lui, abasourdie et étrangement silencieux. Il observa enfin ce qui l'entourait détaillant chaque parcelle d'immeubles alentour, y croyant difficilement.

« - Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Ouais … Ouais c'est juste que … j'ai raté un rendez-vous.

\- Et elle t'attend toujours Rogers. »

Le soldat se retourna brusquement vers l'une des voitures l'entourant, là d'où la voix avait brusquement jaillis. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva face à une femme qu'il ne pensait pas revoir tout de suite.

« - Je présume que vous vous souvenez de Mademoiselle Hauptmann. Nous lui avons demandé de venir en tant que … soutien moral ? Cela remet sûrement en cause pour vous ce que j'ai dit juste avant mais dites-vous qu'elle a simplement été … bien conservée. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tous les deux, en particulier sur ce qui s'est passé ces soixante-dix dernières années. »

Le Colonel Fury rentra dans la voiture qui l'avait emmené, laissant en face à face les deux anciennes « connaissances ». Lorsque Steve Rogers regarda à nouveau la nouvelle venue il remarqua qu'elle-même ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde. Au moment où il allait commencer à lui adresser la parole, il la vit marcher vers lui d'un pas ferme et quelque seconde plus tard il se retrouva le visage tourné sur le côté et la joue brûlante. Elle venait de le … de le frapper ?!

« - Ah soixante-dix ans que j'attendais ça ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela libère.

\- Qu' … ?

\- Qu'on soit d'accord Rogers : j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas mort et je n'étais pas la seule, Howard a passé une partie de sa vie à te chercher et même quand il n'a plus pu continuer à échapper à ses responsabilités il a continué à espérer et à envoyer des expéditions à ta recherche. Mais je t'en veux particulièrement pour avoir abandonné Peggy.

\- Mais je …

\- Ne cherche même pas à sortir une excuse minable sur le sauvetage du monde ou quelque chose comme ça parce que j'en ai maté des plus forts que toi en soixante-dix ans et tu ne fais pas le poids à côté du l'inconscience des Stark. On aurait pu au moins essayer de trouver une autre solution ou que tu nous communique ta position avant de piquer du nez ainsi dans l'océan. Mais passons, ce n'est pas la peine de ressasser le passé, ce qui est fait est fait et s'est ainsi. Et puis j'ai soixante-dix ans de culture et d'événements historiques à te faire rattraper. Déjà sache que l'on a gagné … en quelque sorte … »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York – 10 Octobre 2011_

« - Bonjour Madame Hauptmann !

\- Bonjour Lucas. Qu'a-t-on aujourd'hui ?

\- Quelques factures habituelles, de la publicité oh !… et une enveloppe sans expéditeur en courrier prioritaire.

\- Sans expéditeur ? Et bien merci Lucas.

\- Bonne journée Madame Hauptmann.

\- A toi aussi Lucas. »

Adhara se détourna, méfiante, de la porte et c'est seulement après l'avoir fait passer sous différents détecteurs qu'elle se décida à ouvrir son courrier. L'enveloppe ne contenait qu'un étrange petit papier jaune où apparaissaient quelques courts mots.

 **« Cube activé – présence étrangère – agents compromis – restez sur vos gardes – F. »**

* * *

 **Petite annonce importante : Dans deux semaines pour la prochaine publication je ne serai pas chez moi, donc je n'aurai pas internet, donc je ne pourrai pas publier ... Donc je publierai deux chapitres lors de la prochaine publication : Rendez-vous le vendredi 3 mars pour les chapitres 5 et 6.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

 _Bonsoooooooooir. Je suis de retour ! Après deux semaines de vacances et une semaine d'examens ! Et comme promis je publie le chapitre 6 directement après celui-ci. On avance, on avance les amis !_

 _Je vous annonce aussi très solennellement que nous venons d'arriver à la moitié de cette histoire. Comme j'ai voulu la finir avant la sortie du prochain film Marvel, tout sera clos en Avril._

 _Disclaimer : le même que depuis le début : tout appartient à Marvel à part les OCs (noooooon ?! sans déc' !)_

 _Bon lecture les gens !_

* * *

 ** _d'Artagneuse :_ ** C'est bon ! Le mois est passé ! Avec deux chapitres à la suite en plus ! Je suis pardonnée ?

 _ **Calixtos :**_ Comme j'ai fait poirauter tout le monde pendant deux mois avant la publication du chapitre 5 je pense que je suis aussi pas mal niveau retard XD Je dois t'avouer que la scène de la baffe est l'un des premières que j'ai imaginé, avant même de prévoir de publier cette histoire. C'est juste que je me suis souvent dit qu'il aurait pu trouver une solution au lieu de disparaitre avec « l'avion » ou au moins donner ses coordonnées à Peggy quand il lui parlait, Howard aurait pu le trouver comme ça. Vu qu'Adhara est limitée niveau famille (plus d'informations dans la suite) elle considère vraiment Tony comme son fils même si elle ne l'appelle pas ainsi en mémoire de ses vrais parents et je n'imagine pas leur relation autrement qu'une mère poule qui essaye de recadrer son gamin turbulent. Tony EST un petit enfant gâté qui fait des bêtises ! Sans aucun doute possible ! Simplement Adhara parvient à le contenir un peu, c'est sa figure d'autorité. Heureuse que ça te plaise ! En particulier vu comment je galère pour tout dater approximativement. Avengers est là !

* * *

 _Quinjet du SHIELD, position inconnue - 12 Octobre 2011_

« - Alors ce Docteur Banner essayait de dupliquer le sérum qu'ils m'ont injecté.

\- Comme pas mal de monde, vous étiez le tout premier super-héros. Banner pensait que le rayonnement gamma pourrait révéler les secrets d'Erskine et de sa formule.

\- Ça s'est pas passé comme ça hein …

\- Pas vraiment. Quand il n'est pas cette chose, on dirait un Stephen Hawking… C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant…. Je suis vraiment très honoré de vous connaître … officiellement … Je vous avais déjà vu, enfin je vous avais regardé pendant que vous dormiez. J'étais près de vous, j'étais présent quand vous étiez inconscient … à cause de la glace. Non franchement c'est vraiment un immense honneur de vous avoir à bord, c'est …

- _Baby, can't you see ? I'm calling  
A guy like you _

_Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous _

_I'm fallin'…._

\- Agent Coulson qu'est-ce que … ?

\- Toxic de Britney Spears, Captain. Permettez quelques minutes ? Juste un appel. »

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Phillip Coulson.

\- Agent Coulson arrêtez immédiatement de faire votre fanboy devant le Captain.

\- Mademoiselle Hauptmann … Qui dois-je remercier pour ma sonnerie ? Vous ou Stark ?

\- … Là n'est pas la question Agent. Vous allez nous effrayer le symbole national avant d'être arrivé sur l'héliporteur si vous continuez.

\- Veux-je vraiment savoir comment vous connaissez cette information ?

\- Je ne pense pas Agent.

\- Alors je vous demanderai juste de rester en dehors de ça et de ne plus toucher à mon téléphone, en particulier celui de service.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi Phil. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Rogers qui n'avait entendu de la conversation que les paroles de l'agent du SHIELD n'en comprenait pas grand-chose mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

 _*Plusieurs heures plus tard* - Laboratoire, Héliporteur du SHIELD_

« - C'est ça le type que mon père admirait tant ? Ils auraient peut-être mieux fait de pas le décongeler.

\- Hu… il n'a pas tort à propos de Loki : il a une longueur d'avance sur nous.

\- Tout ce qu'il a c'est de la dynamite de chez ACME. Ça va lui exploser au visage et je serais là quand ça arrivera.

\- Ah oui ? Je lirais ça dans la presse.

\- Hum hum ou vous vous déguiserez comme nous tous.

\- Hu… oui cela dit moi je n'ai pas une jolie armure … Je m'expose … Les nerfs à vif. C'est un cauchemar.

\- Vous savez moi j'ai un éclat de shrapnel qui essaye constamment de se frayer un chemin vers mon cœur. Ce truc l'en empêche, ce petit cercle de lumière fait désormais partie de moi. Y'a pas que l'armure. C'est un … horrible privilège.

\- Mais vous pouvez le contrôler.

\- Parce que j'ai appris.

\- C'est la différence.

\- Écoutez, je crois avoir tout lu sur votre accident : un rayonnement gamma aussi fort aurait dû vous tuer.

\- Alors vous voulez dire que ce … Hulk … l'Autre je veux dire, m'a sauvé la vie ? C'est beau … belle hypothèse … Sauvé pour quoi ?

\- On le découvrira.

\- Peut-être que vous le regretterez.

\- Ou peut-être pas. »

Un silence clôtura la conversation et on n'entendit pendant quelques temps que le son des écrans jusqu'à ce qu'une voix jaillisse de nulle part.

« - Monsieur, quelqu'un cherche à vous joindre.

\- Je t'ai demandé de ne répondre à personne JARVIS.

\- C'est Madame Hauptmann, Monsieur.

\- Décroche tout de suite avant qu'elle ne force le passage ! »

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Anthony Edward Stark comment as-tu osé me faire une telle chose ?!

\- De quoi parles-tu Ely ?

\- … A moi ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire quelque chose comme ça ! D'aussi bas et déshonorant !

\- Je ne comprends pas, explique moi.

\- Le Docteur Banner !

\- Et bien que se passe-t-il avec lui ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent gamin ! Je sais très bien que Fury t'a demandé de travailler avec lui. Et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu ?! Enfant indigne !

\- En fait tu n'étais pas censée être tout de suite au courant mais l'inverse m'aurait étonné de ta part.

\- N'essaye même pas de me flatter, traître.

\- Si c'est que tu penses vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le présenter puisqu'il a tout entendu depuis le début de ton appel.

\- Que… Quoi ?! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis !

\- … Vous devriez lui dire quelque chose Docteur Banner avant qu'elle ne cherche sérieusement à nous rejoindre.

\- Euh … Bonjour Madame.

\- Honorée de vous rencontrer Docteur Banner, vos travaux sur les collisions d'anti-électrons sont sans équivalent … et j'adore votre façon de perdre votre contrôle en devenant un monstre vert ultra violent. Vous avez remis à sa place ce crétin arrogant qu'est le général Ross et rien que pour ça on aurait dû vous décerner une médaille.

\- … Merci. Monsieur Stark m'a dit quelque chose du même style tout à l'heure … à peu de chose près.

\- Alors vous pouvez être sûr que c'est la vérité. Bon je dois vous laisser avant que Fury ne me remarque et commence à m'enquiquiner.

\- A la prochaine Ely !

\- Au revoir Madame.

\- _**Au revoir**_ Docteur. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

« - Comment connaissez-vous cette femme ?

\- C'est une longue histoire … »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York - 13 Octobre 2011_

« _\- All you women who want a man of the street_

 _But you don't know which way you want to turn_

 _Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me_

' _Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn_

 _I'm gonna take you down – down, down, down_

 _So don't you fool around_

 _I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger_

 _Shoot to thrill, play to kill …_ »

La femme glissa sur le sol du couloir en chaussettes et t-shirt sous le son des guitares et de la batterie tout en mimant un concert imaginaire. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le salon qu'elle s'arrêta et se décida à décrocher.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Oui ?

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour décrocher ! On a une urgence !

\- Tony ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

\- Pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais il faut absolument que tu sortes de la ville : il va y avoir du grabuge.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît Ely, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais c'est assez grave.

\- D'accord. Je ferais ce qu'i faire.

\- Qu..Quoi ? Non ! Ely tu … »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Adhara avait repris son sérieux au moment même où elle raccrocha et retourna dans sa chambre. Là elle sortit trois boites du fond de son dressing, deux furent placés avec quelques autres objets dans un coffre caché dans un des murs et le dernier fut ouvert sur son lit. Il contenait un large pantalon noir et usé accompagné d'un débardeur et d'une veste de la même couleur ainsi qu'une arme à feu. Quelques minutes après, le tout était enfilé et elle sortit le plus rapidement possible. C'est à ce moment-là que tout dérapa : un énorme rayon de lumière apparut soudainement en direction du ciel et qui venait de … la Tour Stark ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?! »

On put alors remarquer l'arrivé de silhouettes par dizaines voire par centaines à partir du « trou » formé dans le cercle et qui se dispersaient dans toutes les directions. Après avoir passé les quelques minutes de stupéfaction, Adhara se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible dans la direction du problème. Alors que toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait s'enfuyaient dans le sens inverse elle continuait de courir sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la périphérie de la Tour elle tomba pour la première fois face aux créatures extraterrestres. Ainsi la présence de l'arme dans son dos prit tout son sens et elle réussit à en abattre deux avant qu'ils ne remarquent sa présence. Les trois restant essayèrent de la cerner mais elle en abattu un ce qui fit légèrement reculer les deux autres, elle en profita pour passer derrière eux, leur attrapa la tête pour les cogner le plus fortement possible l'une à l'autre -ce qui n'était pas peu dire au vu du sérum qui coulait dans ses veines-. Elle put donc continuer sa course mais, à ce moment-là un nouveau problème arriva : une énorme bestiole non-identifié apparut à son tour par le portail.

« _**\- Par tous les saints, on est dans la merde.**_ »

Elle choisit pourtant de continuer vers son objectif, elle n'était pas présente lors de l'effondrement de cette créature mais elle sentit le sol tremblé pendant quelques secondes pour l'indiquer. Pourtant ce n'est seulement que quand elle vit passer rapidement une silhouette que ses épaules se relâchèrent. De nouvelles créatures sortaient sans discontinu du portail et elle ne relâchait pas son rythme ce qui lui permit d'atteindre l'entrée de la Tour. Dès qu'elle y pénétra tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers les ordinateurs de l'accueil. Les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Des hommes vraisemblablement de la sécurité s'approchèrent mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Lorsqu'elle fut devant les ordinateurs, elle délogea sans scrupule l'une des personnes présentes et lui prit sa place.

« - JARVIS tu m'entends ?

\- Affirmatif Madame Hauptmann.

\- Situation des étages supérieurs ?

\- Tous les étages au-dessus de la cafétéria du cinquième sont vides. Tout le monde est rassemblé sur les cinq premiers étages en particulier dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Très bien. Enclenche le protocole de sécurité de niveau … 4, n'hésite pas à user de l'armement.

\- Bien Madame.

\- Mais garde ta priorité sur Anthony. S'il a besoin de ton aide occupe-toi de lui, je saurais me débrouiller ici pour protéger les autres. Et garde-moi au courant de son état.

\- Oui Madame. »

Elle se retourna alors vers les agents de sécurité qu'elle avait finalement remarqué et qui la fixaient abasourdis … Comme le reste de l'étage.

« - Vous ! Combien d'agents avez-vous stationné en ce moment ?

\- Une trentaine Madame.

\- J'en veux minimum à chaque entrée et sortie des trois premiers étages. Rassemblez tout le monde à ces étages et dispersez équitablement le reste sur ces étages en en laissant trois en plus ici, c'est clair ?!

\- Oui M'dame.

\- Exécution ! Vous deux avec moi. »

Quand ils se remirent en mouvement elle retourna à l'extérieur et se plaça, avec les deux agents, stratégiquement devant les portes. C'est grâce à cette place qu'elle pu « admirer » l'armure de Tony entrant dans le portail sans en sortir pendant plusieurs secondes.

« - Ton… Tony ? … TOOONNNYYY ! »

Elle vit alors toutes les créatures s'effondraient, le portail se refermait sans voir Tony à aucun moment. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur son visage puis elle vit un corps tombé à grande vitesse en direction du sol, sans moyen de s'arrêter. Miraculeusement le Hulk parvint à l'intercepter avant la collision et à le ramener au sol. Le cri bizarrement heureux qu'on entendit soulagea immédiatement Adhara qui s'écroula au sol sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quand, quelques temps plus tard, elle vit passer des silhouettes dans le ciel elle se camoufla dans la foule et ne repartit vers son appartement que quand elle fut sûre que tout était terminé. Dès qu'elle entra dans son domicile elle s'écroula dans son canapé et se mit subitement à rire nerveusement. Elle put ensuite s'endormir.

 _Tour Stark, New-York – 14 Octobre 2011_

« - C'est bon les mecs c'est réglé. On se les fait ces shawarmas maintenant ? Y'a un resto' de shawarmas à deux rues d'ici, je ne connais pas mais j'aimerais bien essayer.

\- Stark, on ne peut pas.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Déjà on est tous fatigué.

\- Et on doit rester pour mon frère.

\- Oh aller ! On l'a bien mérité. Et puis si c'est juste une histoire de fatigue, ça requinquera !

\- Mais mon frère !

\- Oh c'est bon descendez tous. Je m'occupe de ce problème et j'arrive.

\- Mais …

\- Pas de « mais » Cap'. Vous vouliez de la cohésion et vous allez l'avoir grâce à moi que demander de plus ? Dehors … Ouste ! »

Dès qu'ils furent tous sortis de la pièce Tony en profita pour se détendre un peu.

« - JARVIS appelles Ely.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur. »

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un décroche et c'est une voix ensommeillée qui lui répondit.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Oui ?

\- Ely ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi pour un petit service... »

 _*Quelques minutes plus tard* - Étages souterrains, Tour Stark, New-York_

Loki était assis dans sa nouvelle cage, les poignets et chevilles entravés tout comme sa meilleure arme : sa bouche. On l'avait jeté depuis plusieurs heures, enfin c'est ce qui lui semblait puisqu'il n'avait accès à aucun moyen de connaître cette information. Ces satanés Avengers –Par les Nornes, que leur nom était ridicule- l'avaient sciemment enfermé ici pour qu'il soit désorienté, ou en tout cas qu'ils le pensent désorienté. C'est pourquoi il fut légèrement surpris quand il entendit le bruit d'ouverture de la porte qui scellait l'espace l'entourant. Alors apparut une femme qui lui était inconnue, vêtue simplement, le visage fatigué et pourtant souriante. En réalité il y avait quelque chose dans attitude qui lui rappelait étrangement et malheureusement… Stark. Elle s'avança sur la passerelle et le détailla des pieds à la tête sans vergogne en perdant son sourire. Lorsque son inspection fut achevée elle releva immédiatement la tête et reprit son sourire. Elle s'installa face au prisonnier sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour petit rayon de soleil ! Ou plutôt bonsoir. J'ai été chargée de te surveiller pendant que les supers sauveurs de la Terre patati et patata kumquat et meringue sortaient se faire exploser la panse en toute quiétude. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sens énormément honoré ! C'est partagé Grand Chef ! Tu illumines déjà ma journée. Mais passons ! On va devoir passer quelques heures ensemble alors autant s'amuser ! J'avais prévu plusieurs jeux mais le fait que tu sois entravé limite quelque peu les possibilités. Pas de shifumi … ni de pictionnary … Un Qui est-ce ? Ah non c'est vrai … Ni puissance 4 pas de morpion non plus … Désolée mais je sèche Little Sunshine. Je sais ! Le premier qui cligne des yeux a perdu. … … … …

\- Madame Hauptmann.

\- Attends J', je suis sûre que je peux y arriver.

\- Le directeur Fury me demande de vous prévenir que vous n'êtes pas là pour divertir un « fou furieux narcissique de la Shakespeare Parade qui ressemble un peu trop à Stark pour le bien commun ».

\- Alors tu préviendras Fury qu'aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas sous ses ordres, que Tony n'est pas un fou furieux mais seulement narcissique et qu'il vient juste de me faire perdre. Oh et que je préviendrai Tony qu'il espionne ses caméras.

\- Ce sera fait Madame Hauptmann.

\- Bon où en étions-nous ? Ah oui je viens de perdre à notre petit jeu. On refait une partie ?! »

Elle perdit aussi la seconde partie qui avait cette fois duré beaucoup plus longtemps que la première.

« - Madame Hauptmann, Monsieur veut vous prévenir qu'ils rentrent bientôt.

\- Et bien je vais te laisser alors Little Sunshine. J'ai passé à très bon avec toi ce soir, il faudra qu'on se refasse ça un jour. On s'appelle, on se fait une bouffe. »

Elle se releva, épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule et partit vers la porte. Mais à quelques pas de la sortie, elle se retourna à nouveau.

« - Oh et une dernière chose qui est en fait la réelle raison de ma présence ici car tu dois bien te douter que je n'ai pas accepté de te garder seulement pour te divertir : autant le délire « je veux envahir la Terre avec une armée extraterrestre franchement laide et con comme un balai parce que j'ai quelques troubles familiaux dans ma famille divine elle aussi extraterrestre » je pense que je peux accepter, autant si tu retouche à un seul cheveu d'Anthony, je le saurais et je te jure qu'il n'y aura nul royaume, nulle lune désolée, nulle crevasse même pas un trou de Hobbit pour te dissimuler à moi et mon poing dans ton divin faciès. Tu es prévenu Asgardien ou quoi que tu sois d'autre. »

Loki fut surpris par le sérieux et la fermeté qu'il apercevait dans les yeux de son interlocutrice autant que par ses paroles qu'il ne lui rappelait que trop celles de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Central Park, New-York - 16 Octobre 2011_

« - … J'aime quand un plan se déroule sans accro … Les gars ? Non sérieux personne n'a la référence ? Mais sur qui suis-je tombé vraiment ?! Bon bah ravi d'avoir bossé avec vous, c'était sympa mais pour une fois que Fury me laisse des vacances je vais en profiter. Docteur Banner vous venez avec moi ?

\- C'est que …

\- Ce n'est pas forcément pour vous embarquer dans ma Tour vous savez, je peux aussi vous emmener à l'aéroport ou autre part que vous voudriez.

\- Alors … C'est d'accord….

\- Parfait ! _**En route mauvais**_ _ **e troupe**_ ! »

Les deux scientifiques saluèrent les derniers héros restants puis montèrent à bord de la voiture de l'héritier Stark après que Banner ait récupéré son sac de voyage. Comme à son habitude Tony démarra en trompe et ils furent rapidement sur la route.

« - Avant que je vous amène où vous voulez il faut juste que l'on passe quelque part. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange.

\- Non bien sûr que non …. Si vous voulez.

\- Génial ! C'est près d'ici et ce n'est pas ma Tour si ça peut vous rassurer. »

 _*Quelques minutes plus tard* - Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York_

« - Vous êtes sûr que cela ne gêne pas la personne qui vit ici que je vienne avec vous ?

\- Bien au contraire ! … Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous ne craignez rien.

\- … Si vous le dites. »

Le milliardaire sortit un jeu de clés de sa veste mais hésita un peu et préféra sonner à la porte. On entendit alors des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de l'entrée.

« - J'arrive ! … Oui c'est p… ANTHONY ! »

La « jeune » femme pris brusquement le dit Anthony dans ses bras qui répondit tout aussi rapidement à son étreinte.

« - Ne me refais plus jamais aussi peur qu'avec ce missile ! J'ai cru que … et puis le portail qui … en plus Fury qui m'a dit … vraiment des bons à rien cela !

\- Ely calme toi, je suis là maintenant et je ne suis pas venu seul.

\- Pas venu seul ?... »

C'est alors qu'elle se recula un peu et découvrit un autre homme, brun aux yeux foncés avec des lunettes.

« - Est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oui Ely.

\- Alors tu … ?

\- Oui mais il n'a pas encore répondu.

\- Et c'est que maintenant que tu me préviens de sa présence ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé ! Peggy va tellement se moquer de moi quand je lui raconterai, je vais en entendre parler pendant encore longtemps c'est moi qui te le dis. Enchantée de vous rencontrer en face à face Docteur Banner ! Nous nous sommes déjà parlé une fois, lorsque vous étiez sur l'héliporteur.

\- … En effet je m'en souviens. Je ne savais pas que Monsieur Stark allait venir ici sinon je vous aurais laissé seuls ensemble.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûre qui la fait exprès pour ne pas que je le gronde de trop. Oh ! Mais je manque à toi mes devoirs ! Entrez entrez ! J'ai du thé, du café ou même du jus de fruit si vous voulez évitez les stimulants. »

En entrant le Docteur Banner découvrit un intérieur lumineux et chaleureux, les murs et les meubles tapissaient de divers souvenirs sans pour autant que cela fasse trop charger.

« - Alors comme ça vous n'avez pas encore accepté la demande de Tony pour venir dans sa Tour.

\- Et pourtant je lui ai parlé des nombreux laboratoires de recherche !

\- Après il est normal de craindre de vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi turbulent que lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais maintenir le contrôle.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai peur mais plutôt pour vous. Cela se voit que vous n'avez jamais eu à cohabiter avec lui !

\- Elle n'a pas complètement tort.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer vous êtes assez …particuliers tous les deux.

\- Merci ! Pour revenir à notre sujet de départ vous devriez au moins essayer pour quelques jours pour découvrir un minimum les laboratoires. Ainsi cette tour pourra vous servir de point d'ancrage aux États-Unis ou pour rassembler vos recherches. Et puis si vraiment vous ne parvenez plus à le supporter j'ai une chambre d'ami qui est toujours prête et qui est assez proche de la Tour pour que vous puissiez quand même y aller pour vos recherches.

\- … C'est assez surprenant et soudain comme proposition.

\- Nous ne vous demandons pas de répondre tout de suite … même si je ne pense pas que Tony ait la patience d'attendre longtemps.

\- Che' ne penche pas non plus.

\- Tony, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, tu en mets partout et tu risques de d'étouffer !

\- Mais ils chont trop bon !

\- Sauf que … »

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler sous le regard rieur du second scientifique. Au moment où les deux hommes quittaient l'appartement, l'ingénieur se retourna une dernière fois.

« - Il faut aussi que je te le dise mais … On a eu un problème …

\- Je pense que j'avais remarqué Tony.

\- … Avec Phil Coulson.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Il est blessé ?! »

 _Laboratoires, Tour Stark, New-York – 18 Mars 2012_

« - Madame Hauptmann, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais vous devriez aller voir Monsieur Stark, il a besoin d'aide. »

Adhara leva la tête en direction des caméras de l'IA puis se dirigea vers la chambre du propriétaire sans se poser de question. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce elle fut surprise de voir des mouvements saccadés sous la couette. Elle s'avança et découvrit Tony encore endormi mais dont le corps avait de spasmes de plus en plus forts et qui alternait entre marmonnements et gémissements. Il ne sembla pas la remarquer lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés et rien ne se passa au moment où elle lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

« - Tony … Tony réveille-toi… Tony ?… »

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Adhara répéta son geste mais cette fois plus fortement et lui caressa aussi les cheveux.

« - Il n'y a rien Tony, réveille-toi s'il te plaît. »

A présent elle le suppliait presque pour la moindre réaction et enfin il se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était erratique et l'ancienne nourrice pouvait remarquer la sueur qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau, elle décida alors de lui frotter doucement le dos dans l'espoir de le rassurer quelque peu. Elle lui laissa le temps de se calmer avant de le rallonger et de s'installer à ses côtés dans le lit. Ses bras ne cessèrent de l'entourer et elle continuait ses gestes réguliers.

« -… Tu ne pourras pas continuer ainsi encore longtemps Tony. Tu as véritablement besoin de dormir.

\- … J'essaye.

\- Je le sais mais je ne pense pas que la Tour soit un endroit approprié pour te reposer. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses ici pour que tu restes intacte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'autre ?

\- Tu vas appeler Mademoiselle Potts le plus rapidement possible pour lui demander de vivre avec toi à Malibu.

\- Mais …

\- Tony, les réparations de la Tour sont finies, le Dr Banner est pour l'instant à diverses conférences pour une durée indéterminée et ton atelier est beaucoup plus adaptable à Malibu, tu y es aussi plus habitué. De plus Mademoiselle Potts sera plus proche du siège social autant que de toi. De toute façon je suis sûre que ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici. Écoute je sais que tu te dis que tu m'as fait venir ici à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Phil mais tu dois accepter qu'inconsciemment tu ne voulais pas être seul pour vivre tout ça et ma présence n'est pas la même que celle que Mademoiselle Potts pourrait avoir. Si il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi pour mieux alors j'accepterais sans peine ce sacrifice. »

Tony se rapprocha sans répondre de la plus âgée et celle-ci resserra ses bras autour du corps encore tremblant.

 _Maison de repos, Washington - 17 Décembre 2012_

« - « Certaines personnes m'appellent un terroriste. J'estime être un professeur. Amérique … Prête pour une autre leçon ? En 1864, à Sand Creek, Colorado, l'armée américaine attendit que les braves Cheyennes partent tous à la chasse pour attaquer et massacrer les familles restées sur place et revendiquer leurs terres. Il y a 39 heures, la base aérienne d'Ali Al Salem au Koweït a été attaquée. Oui c'était moi. Une petite paroisse militaire pleine de femmes et d'enfants, bien sûr. Les soldats étaient en manœuvres. Les braves étaient loin. Président Ellis, vous refusez toujours de me laisser vous éduquer. Et maintenant vous m'avez à nouveau raté. Vous savez qui je suis. Vous ignorez où je suis. Et vous ne me verrez jamais venir. »

Les mots cités ci-dessus sont le discours présenté hier soir par un terroriste qui se fait appeler le Mandarin lorsqu'il a piraté tous les écrans du pays. A cela le Président a répondu de manière … particulière. En effet, il a ce matin présenté pendant une conférence de presse la nouvelle armure du Colonel James Rhodes : Iron Patriot qui en réalité n'est que l'armure de War Machine peinte au couleur de notre drapeau.

Pour plus d'informations sur le Mandarin voir page 5.

Pour plus d'informations sur la riposte des États-Unis voir page 8. »

\- A-t-on déjà connaissance d'une quelconque réaction du fils de Howard ?

\- Non et c'est bien ça qui me fait le plus peur. Tu connais les Stark autant que moi Peggy et leur inaction est toujours mauvais signe. En fait j'ai de moins en moins de ses nouvelles et je m'inquiète d'autant plus pour lui. »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York - 21 Décembre 2012_

« - FLASH INFO : La villa du célèbre milliardaire Anthony Stark aussi connu en tant que Iron Man vient d'être attaqué. Une première fusée a été tirée, brisant la plupart des vitres, annonçant l'arrivée par la suite de trois hélicoptères de provenance inconnue. Trois autres engins ont été tirés presque simultanément. La structure a été brisée mais Iron Man a réussi à détruire deux hélicoptères avant que tout s'écroule. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune nouvelle de Stark et il est pour l'instant présumé mort. Rappelons qu'il avait annoncé son adresse à la télévision après que l'une de ses connaissances ait été prise dans l'un des attentats du Mandarin. Notre envoyé spécial sur place nous … »

L'information tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans pour autant qu'elle l'assimile. Tony … Son Tony … Mort ? … Non ça ne pouvait être vrai … Elle l'aurait senti alors … C'était presque son fils … Ils devaient se tromper … Tous … Elle devait joindre quelqu'un … N'importe qui … C'est dans un état second qu'elle décrocha son téléphone et tenta d'appeler Tony … Sans succès … Virginia Potts … Pas de réponse … James Rhodes … Sans résultat … Nicholas Fury … Non plus. A chaque fois elle laissa un message demandant de la rappeler dès que possible puis elle s'affala sans grâce dans son canapé, le son de la télévision éteint et le regard fixant le vide. Pourtant soudainement elle eut une idée … qui pourrait potentiellement la rassurer : le serveur sécurisé Stark. Et elle fut presque surprise lorsqu'elle réceptionna quelque chose.

« - Pepper c'est moi. J'ai des tas d'excuses à faire et peu de temps. D'abord, désolé de t'avoir mise en danger. C'était égoïste et stupide. Ça n'arrivera plus. Ensuite, c'est Noël et le lapin est trop grand. Voilà. Désolé. Et désolé d'avance … de ne pas pouvoir rentrer. Je dois trouver ce type. Reste en sécurité, surtout. J'ai volé un poncho à un Indien en bois. Ely, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à m'entendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis désolé mais tes roses seront bientôt, tu devrais demander de l'aide à l'assistante de cet saleté de pirate. Je ne sais pas si on pourra se rejoindre même si je t'avais promis des vacances dans le Tennessee, je verrais avec l'Indien à qui j'ai volé son poncho, tu pourras le rembourser ? »

Adhara soupira de soulagement en décryptant le message : Rejoindre Tony à Rose Hill dans le Tennessee, l'endroit où il est. Maintenant il lui restait à googler Rose Hill pour l'itinéraire, elle y serait le lendemain voire seulement dans quelques heures.

 _Rose Hill, Tennessee – 22 Décembre 2012_

« - De rien.

\- J'ai raté un truc ?

\- Moi. Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

\- A, je t'ai sauvé d'abord. B… Merci. Je suppose. Et C, quand tu rends service, n'en rajoute pas. Reste cool ou t'auras l'air prétentieux.

\- Pas comme toi ? … Reconnais que t'as besoin de moi. On est liés.

\- J'ai besoin que tu retournes chez ta mère, que tu la fermes, que tu veilles sur l'armure, et que tu décroches le téléphone si j'appelle. Tu imprimes ? Oh et si en bonus tu pouvais cacher ces clés dans le trou le plus sombre et profond que tu peux ça m'arrangerai. Où tu peux les garder pour quand tu auras ton permis, pour ce que ça m'intéresse.

\- Mais comment tu peux partir sans voiture ?

\- T'inquiète petit, mon carrosse arrive bientôt. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase une voiture grise déboula du bout de la rue et s'arrêta à côté d'eux dans un crissement sonore.

« - 3h Tony. Tu m'as fait venir dans un bled du Tennessee à presque 3h du matin juste après m'avoir fait paniquer par ta prétendue mort.

\- Merci d'être venu Ely.

\- Je n'allais pas t'abandonner alors qu'un nouveau maniaque essaye de mettre en place le chaos. Oh salut gamin. Tu le connais Tony ?

\- Ely voici Harley, Harley c'est Adhara Hauptmann le chauffeur de mon carrosse.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame.

\- Le plaisir est partagé.

\- Bon quand vous aurez fini de bavarder faudrait qu'on y aille. On a un terroriste à débusquer.

\- Tu as raison, autant se dépêcher.

\- J'ai toujours raison. Par contre il faudrait que tu me passe le volant. Il faut que tu te repose après avoir roulé toute la nuit.

\- Tu crois réellement être le seul à pouvoir tenir plusieurs jours sans dormir ?

\- Fais au moins une sieste pour être en forme pour le boss final. »

Adhara soupira mais accepta tout de même d'échanger sa place et Tony déclencha le moteur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour remarquer que Harley n'avait pas bougé.

« - Dégage ou je t'écrase. Salut petit… Excuse-moi gamin, t'as assuré.

\- Alors, tu m'abandonnes ? Comme mon père ?

\- … Oui. Tu veux me culpabiliser.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Je le sais. Tu sais comment ?… Parce qu'on est liés. »

Et il démarra en trompe.

« -J'aurai essayé. »

 _*Plus tard* - Sur une route, Chattanooga, Tennessee_

Pendant que Tony conduisait Adhara étudiait attentivement le dossier qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Elle essayait de trouver un sens caché à chacune des informations mais c'est seulement en se concentrant sur les initiales présentes sur une des feuilles qu'elle eu une idée.

« - Tony ?

\- Hum ?

\- AIM ça te dit quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- … On devrait appeler Rhodey... »

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Allô ?

\- T'as déjà eu une fille, sur toi, qui s'allume de l'intérieur, comme une orange fluo ?

\- C'est arrivé. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- On en apprend tous les jours sur toi Rhodey.

\- C'est moi, ne fais pas attention à Ely. Bref, la dernière fois que j'ai disparu, tu m'as recherché. Que fais-tu ?

\- Je me fais des potes au Pakistan. Et vous ?

\- Ton grand recyclage, ta « renaissance », c'était AIM, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je dois trouver une connexion. J'ai besoin de ton identifiant ?

\- Le même qu'avant : WarMachine68.

\- Mot de passe ?

\- J'en change à chaque que fois que tu le pirate.

\- T'es démodé, plus personne ne dit encore « pirate ». Alors ?

\- … WAR MACHINE ROX avec un X, en capitales. »

On put alors entendre le rire des deux passagers dans la voiture à sa réponse.

« - C'est tellement mieux qu'Iron Patriot. »

La voiture fit un demi-tour brusque et Tony raccrocha.

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Profitant de la présence de plusieurs camions de télévision devant la salle des fêtes qui accueillait l'élection de Miss Chattanooga, les deux acolytes pénétrèrent dans l'un de ces camions le plus discrètement possible. A deux ils purent facilement et rapidement faire les branchages utiles à leur objectif. Mais ils découvrirent qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de puissance et c'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva le propriétaire légitime du véhicule. Par chance le dit-propriétaire était aussi un fan inconditionnel de Tony et il les aida à booster la puissance (non sans les avoir un peu mis mal à l'aise avec son tatouage … particulier). Gary monta sur le toit ce qui leur permit d'augmenter la puissance de 40 % et de pouvoir atteindre le réseau. Grâce à l'identifiant de Rhodes ils eurent accès à une base de donnée de AIM sur le projet Extremis. Les vidéos leur permirent de découvrir les travaux et le but d'Aldrich Killian.

« - La bombe n'est pas une bombe, mais une erreur. Ça ne marche pas toujours, hein ? Défectueux mais tu as trouvé preneur… Le Mandarin. On te tient l'ami.

\- … Tu as ton prochain objectif Tony.

\- NOUS avons notre prochain objectif.

\- Je ne viens pas avec toi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite et je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de l'armure. Je vais rester ici pour aider JARVIS et toi le plus possible d'ici. Pense juste à venir me chercher ou je serai obligée de demander de l'aide à Rogers.

\- Ah ça jamais ! Je reviendrai. »

Il lui embrassa le front et sortit du van.

 _Bateau de Trevor Slattery, vers les côtes de la Floride – 24 Décembre 2012_

« - Avant qu'on y aille il faut juste que j'appelle Ely. »

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Tony ? Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

-Et bien je viens de sauver l'équipage d'un avion qui vient d'exploser, on a l'un des assistants du grand méchant en moins à se soucier, je suis sur le point de sauver le Président ET Pepper et JARVIS vient de lancer le protocole « Fête à domicile », sinon tout baigne.

\- … Après tout ça on prend des vacances. Je te dois encore un voyage en France.

\- Complètement d'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _Tour Stark, New-York – 18 Février 2013_

« - Et merci de m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir permis de vider mon sac et de tout expulser au lieu de me contenir. C'est ça qui rend les gens malades. Ouah, je ne te savais pas si bon auditeur. Pouvoir … partager mes pensées intimes et mes expériences avec quelqu'un, ça réduit le poids de moitié. Comme un serpent avalant sa queue, la boucle est bouclée. Le fait de m'avoir aidé à analyser … Tu es avec moi ?

\- Je l'étais. On en était à …

\- Tu pionces vraiment ?!

\- Je me suis … laissé aller.

\- Je t'ai perdu où ?

\- … L'ascenseur, en Suisse.

\- T'as rien entendu.

\- Pardon. Je ne suis pas ce genre de docteur. Je ne suis pas un psy. Pas de formation, je n'ai pas le t…

\- Le temps ?

\- Le tempérament.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense … ma blessure originelle : 1983, d'accord ? A 14 ans, j'ai encore une nounou ? C'était chelou. Enfin c'était Ely donc à la rigueur … Tu comprends le « chelou ». Au fait tu lui demanderas de te résumer ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence vu que vraisemblablement tu n'arrives pas à suivre quand JE parle ... »

 _Tour Stark, New-York – 20 Janvier 2014_

« - Mais tu ne comprends pas !

\- Non c'est toi qui ne m'écoute pas ! Tu … »

De l'autre côté de la vitre se trouvait Adhara Hauptmann qui sirotait son café tout en observant le couple devant elle. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par le Dr Banner.

« - Ils disputent encore ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour un effort quelconque que Tony n'aurait pas fourni.

\- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Aucune idée. Ils y étaient déjà quand j'ai commencé mon premier café.

\- Et maintenant tu es à ton combientième ?

\- … Le quatrième je dirais.

\- Ah …

\- Elle ne devrait pas faire ça.

\- De quoi ?

\- Lui hurler dessus à la moindre faute. Il a déjà fait beaucoup de choses pour elle et elle ne se rend pas compte.

\- Tu la sous-estime quand même …

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, enfin pas tout en tout cas : Anthony a confiance en très peu de personnes et ne réussit à se reposer sur ces personnes que très rarement. Or au moment au il en avait le plus besoin, c'est-à-dire juste après New-York, Pepper n'a fait que l'abandonner et lui reprocher mille et une choses. De plus vous ne comprenez pas l'impact de ses créations sur Tony : D'abord il a perdu Dum-E quand Killian a fait exploser la villa … Heureusement il a réussi à le repêcher. Ensuite il a cru perdre JARVIS quand son armure n'a pas pu continuer à fonctionner. Et enfin il a sacrifié ses plus grandes créations, presque ses enfants même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, pour une femme qui n'en connaît pas la valeur et qui lui reprochait de s'occuper d'eux. Il n'y a que JARVIS et moi qui comprenons cette valeur et avons la capacité de l'exprimer, parce que soyons francs Dum-E, You et ButterFinger n'en ont pas vraiment les capacités. Réfléchis deux secondes Banner : JARVIS est l'Intelligence Artificielle la plus travaillée et la plus développée de la planète, avec des décennies d'avance, et tu crois réellement qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu Pepper malgré la signature thermique de Extremis lorsqu'il a « faillit » l'attaquer ? A toi de voir. »

Et elle disparut dans les couloirs de la Tour sans rien ajouter. JARVIS resta lui aussi silencieux.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 fini. A dans deux semaines ! ... C'était pour rigoler ok ? Arrêtez de me maudire s'il vous plait ! A tout de suite les gars !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

 **Ai-je vraiment besoin d'ajouter quelque chose par rapport à tout à l'heure ?**

 **Au besoin faites moi signe !**

* * *

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York - 9 Mai 2014_

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Agent H, je crois que le directeur à un problème.

\- Et cette ligne n'est pas sécurisée. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

\- Je dois être à Washington dans 3 heures et j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur.

\- Je vous rejoins le plus vite possible et vous m'expliquerez en chemin, Hill. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _*Quelques heures plus tard* - Entrée de service, Hôpital privatisée du SHIELD, Washington_

« -Quand vous disiez que le directeur avait des problèmes je ne pensais pas à ce point.

\- Ça fait quelques temps que nous pensions que le SHIELD était compromis. Tant que vous roulez jusqu'à l'endroit que je vous ai indiqué on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il faut le mettre le plus rapidement à l'abri.

\- C'est vous qui décidez. Et puis je me demande si le Doc' n'est pas en train de se sentir mal.

\- … Vous devez être proche de Stark.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça … Comment on réagit le Captain et l'Agent Romanov ?

\- … Romanov sait quelque chose mais Rogers ne comprend pas encore tout. Prenez la prochaine sortie.

\- Et j'imagine que vous ne comptez pas les mettre au courant de quoique ce soit.

\- Il est dangereux que tout le monde sache tout.

\- Et après on se demande pourquoi le SHIELD est compromis … Nous ne l'avons pas fondé comme ça.

\- Sauf pour vous protéger vous.

\- … C'est autre chose … en quelque sorte … »

 _Planque du Directeur Nicholas J. Fury - 10 Mai 2014_

« - Oubliez votre mission. Niveau 1. Tous les feux passent au rouge. Le Capitaine Rogers est recherché par le SHIELD pour recel d'informations et pour trahison. Il est accompagné par l'Agent Romanov. Ne vous approchez pas d'eux sans renfort. »

« - Quelles merveilleuses nouvelles on peut entendre sur la ligne d'informations du SHIELD en ce moment ! A votre avis combien de temps pour qu'ils nous rejoignent ? Personnellement je dirais deux jours tout au plus.

\- J'irais les chercher dès que je pourrais.

\- … Et je resterai avec le Doc', j'ai compris. »

 _Planque de Nicholas J. Fury - 12 Mai 2014_

« - C'est pas trop tôt.

\- J'ai gagné Nicky, hehe. Tu me dois un plein de Quinjet ! »

Les nouveaux arrivants furent surpris par cette dernière intervention. Deux sur trois ne la connaissaient pas et le dernier s'étonnait de sa présence.

« - Rogers, j'étais là dès le départ, tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment ? »

Seul Steve et Fury comprirent le sens caché de sa phrase.

« - Colonne vertébrale lacérée, fracture du sternum, de la clavicule, foie perforé … et migraine d'enfer.

\- Sans oublier le pneumothorax.

\- N'oublions pas ça. A part ça, ça va.

\- Tu as limite la peau plus dure que Rogers, Nicky

\- L'opération ? L'arrêt du cœur ?

\- Tétrodotoxine B. On descend à un battement par minute. Banner l'a créé pour le stress. Sans effet sur lui, mais ça nous a servi.

\- Et je vais me faire taper sur les doigts quand il va découvrir que je lui en ai … emprunté temporairement.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

\- L'assassinat du Directeur devait être crédible.

\- On ne tue pas un mort. Sans compter … que j'ignorais à qui me fier. »

Dès que ce fut possible on installa le patient sur une des chaises disponibles et il commença son débriefing.

« - Cet homme a refusé le Prix Nobel de la Paix. Il a dit que la paix n'était pas un accomplissement, mais une responsabilité. Ce genre de trucs interpelle ma confiance.

\- Empêchons le lancement.

\- Je crains que le Conseil n'accepte plus mes appels. »

Il ouvrit alors une valise qui contenait trois puces.

« - C'est quoi ?

\- Une fois les héliporteurs à 3000 pieds, la triangulation avec les satellites d'Insight activera leurs armes.

\- Il faut prendre d'assaut et remplacer leurs serveurs par les nôtres.

\- Pas un ou deux. Les trois doivent être en réseau. Si un seul demeure opérationnel … il y aura de nombreuses victimes.

\- Tout le personnel à bord fait partie d'Hydra. Contournons-les, insérons ces serveurs, et on pourra peut-être sauver les meubles.

\- On ne sauvera rien ! On doit abattre les vaisseaux et le SHIELD.

\- Le SHIELD n'y est pour rien.

\- Vous m'avez donné cette responsabilité. C'est fini. Le SHIELD est compromis. Hydra a grandi à votre insu.

\- Pourquoi on se terre ici à votre avis ?! Je l'ai remarqué.

\- Combien ont payé, avant ça ?

\- Je ne savais pas, pour Barnes.

\- Vous me l'auriez dit ? Ou vous auriez cloisonné ça aussi ? SHIELD, Hydra … tout disparaît. »

Fury fixa tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes pour connaître leur opinion. Il commença par fixer Maria Hill.

« - Il a raison. »

Puis l'Agent Romanov qui recula dans son siège pour montrer son accord. Et le nouvel acolyte de Captain America qui lui était inconnu.

« - Me regardez pas. Je fais comme lui, en moins vite. »

« - Bien… Vous voilà aux commandes, Captain. »

 _*Quelques heures plus tard* - Triskelion, Washington_

« - Message reçu de Romanov. On doit intervenir. Nous nous rapprochons de la cible. Prépare-toi à débarquer Nicholas.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne t'engage pas plus souvent comme pilote ?

\- Je suis beaucoup trop cher pour vous. »

Adhara se dépose sur la piste d'hélicoptère disponible juste à côté de la salle du Conseil et laissa descendre son seul passager. Elle ne descendit pas elle-même du véhicule mais se prépara à réagir au besoin. Quand elle vit les corps de trois conseillers s'écroulaient à terre elle n'intervint pas, quand elle vit que Romanov et Fury ne tiraient pas sur Pierce elle se retint d'agir, mais quand elle vit Romanov s'écrouler à son tour et Fury enfin tirer elle laissa tomber les ordres qu'elle avait reçus et vint aider l'ancien directeur du SHIELD à faire monter Black Widow dans l'appareil.

« - Dites-moi que vous avez décollé !

\- Sam, où es-tu ?!

\- Niveau 41, nord-ouest !

\- On arrive! Reste sur place !

\- Négatif ! »

Ils parvinrent à réceptionner -même si brutalement- Sam Wilson avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule complètement.

« - Niveau 41 ! Niveau 41 !

\- Ils n'ont pas affiché les numéros à l'extérieur !

\- Et t'es bien gentil mais on n'avait pas trop le temps de compter !

\- Eh ! Où est Steve ? Vous avez sa position ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit mais ils continuèrent à chercher du ciel le moindre signe.

 _Hôpital privatisé par le gouvernement, Washington - 16 Mai 2014_

« - La chambre de Steven Rogers s'il vous plaît.

\- Cette chambre n'est accessible qu'au personnel autorisé.

\- Et qui choisit le personnel autorisé ?

\- C'est une information confidentielle.

\- Bon bah je vais chercher moi-même.

\- Qu… Madame vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si on m'arrête je dirais que vous avez tout essayé.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Sam Wilson.

\- Sam ! Dans quelle chambre es-tu ? On n'a pas voulu me donner votre localisation à l'entrée.

\- C'est normal puisque c'est censé être secret.

\- Rien ne reste secret avec moi ! Et puis les gardes armés à l'entrée ce n'est pas très discret.

\- Si ils sont si peu discrets que ça tu peux essayer de les suivre pour nous trouver.

\- Ok j'arrive.

\- Non non non c'était juste une blague ! Att… »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Adhara réussit à suivre discrètement l'un des hommes qui patrouillaient et pu ainsi rejoindre Sam et Steve. Elle eut simplement du mal à rentrer dans la chambre puisqu'on ne voulut pas la laisser entrer, heureusement pour elle Sam sortit au bon moment pour la faire passer.

« - Et bien que d'aventures pour venir jusqu'à vous !

\- On protège quand même le symbole national.

\- Et dans quel état il s'est encore mis le symbole national ! N'arrivera-t-il jamais à conclure une mission sans avoir à se jeter dans un quelconque cours d'eau ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! Sinon sa sortie manquerait vraiment de panache ! »

Ils partagèrent ensemble un court rire avant que la dernière arrivée se tourne vers le lit occupé.

« - Ils t'ont dit quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait ?

\- Ils n'arrivent pas à tout anticiper à cause de son métabolisme modifié.

\- Tu as vérifié s'ils ne prélevaient pas d'échantillons en trop ?

\- Je leur ai collé au train, pire qu'une sangsue comme tu m'avais demandé.

\- Parfait. Au moins on est sûr qu'il n'y a pas de cellules de Captain America dans la nature.

\- Un seul est largement suffisant !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirais. Mais je ne suis pas venue que pour ça. J'ai des affaires urgentes dont je dois m'occuper donc je ne serai pas là pour son réveil mais pas seulement. Je serais indisponible pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que je me suis imposée une nouvelle mission très importante, en particulier pour moi.

\- Alors je lui dirais quand il se réveillera.

\- Si vous avez vraiment besoin de me joindre, demandez à Tony Stark il a mon numéro d'urgence.

\- Ça roule mais je pense qu'on saura se débrouiller.

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut tomber le lendemain. J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Sam Wilson, vraiment.

\- Alors c'est partagé Adhara. Tu sais que ton prénom est vraiment bizarre.

\- On me l'a déjà dit il y a quelques années. »

 _Hôtel Courtyard, Washington – 17 Mai 2014_

Adhara était couchée sur le lit de sa chambre, des dizaines de dossiers différents l'entourant et un ordinateur portable sous les yeux. Même lorsque le téléphone sonna elle ne lâcha pas l'écran des yeux pour décrocher.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Oui ?

\- Agent H avez-vous …

\- Oh Nicky ! Pas la peine de parler en message codé, j'ai déjà sécurisé la ligne. »

On entendit distinctement le soupir de l'ancien directeur.

« - Et donc je devrais vous faire confiance sur la fiabilité de ce truc ?

\- Vous ai-je déjà déçu ?

\- …

\- Ne répondez pas vous risqueriez de me vexer.

\- Si vous le dites. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Rogers ?

\- Je suis allée le voir hier. Il ne s'était pas encore réveillé mais Sam veille sur lui.

\- Et Romanov ?

\- Convoquée à une audience à cause de ce qui a été mis en ligne.

\- Vous n'avez rencontré aucun problème à ce propos ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je n'assure pas mes arrières ? Tous les dossiers me concernant n'existent que sous format papier. Je dois beaucoup à la technologie récente, en particulier pour me créer de nouveaux papiers mais c'est beaucoup trop facile à divulguer. Au moins je suis la seule à savoir où se trouvent ces informations et je vérifie périodiquement que rien n'existe à mon sujet dans tous les serveurs des différentes organisations et différents gouvernements, cela je puis vous l'assurer.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas pour vous.

\- Mais passons à autre chose : Vous n'êtes même pas venu à votre propre enterrement ?! Quel honte ! Vous auriez pu découvrir ce que les autres pensaient de vous. Personnellement ça a été très enrichissant.

\- Votre enterrement ou le mien ?

\- …

\- … Les personnes qui m'intéressent sont pour la plupart au courant de ma « résurrection » et les autres m'indiffèrent. Ils étaient surtout là pour vérifier la véracité de ma mort.

\- Voulez-vous que je mette au courant Tony ? Sur la vérité je veux dire.

\- Pas tout de suite si cela ne vous gêne pas. J'aimerais profiter de mes congés sans que votre protégé n'interfère et vienne m'embêter juste pour se divertir. Et puis, à force de pirater les serveurs du SHIELD, il le découvrira bien tout seul un jour et mettra aussi au courant le Dr Banner par la même occasion.

\- Si vous le dites… Par contre s'il me questionne je ne vous promets pas de tout lui cacher.

\- Alors il le saura avant que je ne le veuille vraiment et je devrais simplement me cacher dans le trou le plus paumé de toute cette fichue planète.

\- Je parie que vous reviendrez sur le devant de la scène sans qu'on vous le demande. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, Washington - 23 Mai 2014_

« - Monsieur ? Monsieur c'est bientôt l'heure de fermeture, il faudrait que vous partiez. »

Le Soldat resta silencieux, encore fixé sur l'espace dédié au Sergent Bucky Barnes.

« - En plus y'a votre copine qui vous attend dehors. »

Cette fois-ci il tourna vers l'agent de sécurité.

« - Et puis depuis pas mal de temps en plus. »

Pendant ce temps Adhara attendait dehors. Elle était retournée sur les bords du Potomac pour trouver la moindre trace mais avait finalement cherchait à réfléchir à où pouvait aller un ancien assassin de Hydra, manipulé et plus encore pendant des décennies et qui était en train de se souvenir de sa vie passé. Et elle s'était rappelée de toutes les fois où Rogers était allé au Smithsonian pour se rappeler son ancienne vie. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un bras rigide et froid se pressa sur sa gorge.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Elle avait attendu des décennies pour réentendre cette voix bien que largement plus froide que dans ses souvenirs. Elle parvint à retenir ses larmes pour lui répondre d'une voix posée.

« - Je suis ici pour vous. »

Le bras se resserra.

« - Je me suis mal exprimée : je suis là pour vous aider.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais de votre aide ?!

\- Je sais que vous vous questionnez sur votre passé et je pourrais vous en fournir beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

\- Outre le fait que vous détectez si je mens avec mon rythme cardiaque je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous mentir.

\- Parce que vous travaillez pour eux : Hydra, le SHIELD, le KGB ou autre chose. »

Cette fois-ci Adhara ne put se retenir et rigola légèrement malgré la menace toujours présente.

« - Désolée mais la situation est quand même comique. Au moins vous êtes assez lucide pour vous rendre compte que le SHIELD est toujours présent bien que largement réduit mais si vous voulez vraiment me raccrocher à une organisation je pense que Stark Industries serait le plus proche de ma situation.

\- Que me veut Stark ?

\- Oh pour l'instant rien. Il ne connait même pas encore votre existence même si cela ne va tarder et puis il est en ce moment bien assez occupé avec son projet pour Bruce… Le Docteur Bruce Banner si vous préférez. Est-ce que vous pourriez me lâcher ? Cette position n'est vraiment pas confortable, sans vouloir vous vexer bien entendu. »

Il hésita encore plusieurs minutes avant de retirer lentement son bras, méfiant. Comprenant cette prudence Adhara s'éloigna tout aussi lentement puis se retourna vers lui. Elle fut d'abord surprise par son visage qu'elle pouvait enfin revoir puis par tous les changements qui y avaient eu lieu mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître.

« - Voilà qui est bien mieux pour discuter. Comme je vous le disais je pense pouvoir vous aider à retrouver des souvenirs sur votre vie passée.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai quelques sources fiables.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ça me suffit comme réponse ?

\- … je connais des gens qui vous connaissaient … avant. Et j'ai aussi à ma disposition des documents qui vous prouverez ma bonne foi.»

Malgré ses paroles Adhara sentit tout de même la méfiance persister.

« - Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Je suis encore à Washington jusqu'à la fin de la semaine mais après je retourne chez moi. »

Elle sortit alors une carte de l'une de ses poches et lui tendit.

« - C'est le nom et l'adresse de mon logement temporaire ici. Mon adresse … à temps plein dirons-nous … se trouve au dos. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir. »

Après qu'il ait enfin accepté de récupérer la carte, elle se retourna et partit, lui montrant sans problème son dos afin de lui prouver qu'elle n'était elle-même pas méfiante à son égard. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau chez elle qu'elle se relâcha : elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et éclata de rire en même temps qu'elle pleurait. Elle était beaucoup trop déboussolée pour comprendre sa propre réaction.

 _Dulles International Airport, Washington - 28 Mai 2014_

Assise dans l'un des halls de l'aéroport, Adhara tenait dans ses mains un portable sur lequel elle composa un numéro bien connu. Malheureusement pour elle tomba sur la messagerie vocale.

« - Tu n'envoies même pas Jarvis pour me répondre ? Tu dois vraiment être occupé alors … Ou simplement en train de dormir … Pour une fois. Je voulais simplement te prévenir que je vais bientôt embarquer dans mon avion pour New-York donc pourrais-tu envoyer ton nouveau chauffeur ou venir toi-même accueillir cette vieille Ely ? Après tout je rentre spécialement pour ton anniversaire !… Et pourtant Dieu sait comme ça m'a brisé le cœur de refuser la partie de Bridge avec les « colocataires » de Peggy … J'en rêvais depuis des jours, tu ne peux pas savoir. Bref tu as intérêt à être là gamin si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux ! Aller j'y vais, ils viennent de m'appeler. Je t'aime. »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha elle découvrit qu'une dame âgée la regardait en souriant.

« - Votre petit frère ? C'est rare de nos jours de voir un amour aussi fort pour sa famille comme je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. Surtout à votre âge. »

Adhara ne répondit rien mais lui sourit tout de même doucement. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse que l'on remarque à quel point elle aimait Tony ou triste que personne ne se rende compte de son véritable âge. Elle devrait pourtant s'être habituée à cet aspect physique mais cela lui pesait tous les jours un peu plus.

* * *

 **Il est vivant ! James est de retooooooouuuuuur ! Va-t-il accepter la proposition d'Adhara ? Vous le saurez ... Dans deux semaines ! Rendez-vous le 17 Mars (un vendredi comme d'hab')**

 **PS: Je viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre est extrêmement court ... Je vais essayer d'éviter ça la prochaine fois. Heureusement que finalement heureusement que j'ai publié le 5 avec parce que sinon ça aurait été décevant d'attendre deux semaines pour un chapitre de 3000 mots.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 **Bonsoooooir ! Bienvenue sur le chapitre 7 !**

 **Publication un peu tardive mais quand même dans la journée prévue !**

 **J'ai réussi à me rattraper par rapport au chapitre précédent puisque c'est pour l'instant le plus long que je publie !**

 **Alors bonne lecture à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire et merci !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Le même que les six chapitres précédents, il n'y a qu'Adhara et sa famille qui m'appartiennent._

* * *

 _ **Cycy :**_ Vu que tu es le premier review du chapitre 6 et surtout seulement quelques jours après sa sortie je pense que je peux accepter tes excuses ! Et je te crois, je te le jure ! Je sais ce que ça fait vu que je suis sortie récemment d'une semaine d'examens pendant laquelle j'ai eu pas mal de mal à continuer d'écrire alors qu'il fallait que je le fasse absolument ! A la base je pense que le côté ironique et sarcastique de Tony c'est plus une carapace face aux médias et aux regards des autres mais je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ?! ». Tu n'es pas la première personne à me faire part de sa vision d'Adhara en mère poule et c'est aussi comme ça que je l'imagine même si elle a un côté protecteur qui tire vers le violent qui ne ressort qu'en certaines circonstances. Développement du James/Adhara tout de suite après ! (Sachant que j'ai écrit le premier moment en cours sur la page de gauche de mon bloc-notes quand le cours était sur la page de droite … On s'occupe comme on peut) Si c'est ce que tu t'imaginais je ne peux qu'en être encore plus satisfaite ! Je ne me lasse pas de voir que j'arrive à faire ressentir des choses aux lecteurs par rapport aux personnes et j'en suis toujours autant ravie ! C'est particulièrement crève-cœur qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui sachant qu'elle continue à l'aimer malgré les années mais breeeef tout va s'enchainer par la suite. Donc je ne spoil pas. Je plaide coupable en tant que tortionnaire mais faut ce qu'il faut pour que ça paraisse crédible ! Et merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires à chaque fois :D A la prochaine et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Devant un immeuble, New-York – 30 Juin 2014_

Après son footing matinal habituel, Adhara rentrait dans son immeuble lorsqu'elle "bifurqua" soudainement vers une ruelle adjacente. Elle se retrouva alors face à ce qui semblait être un sans-abri. Il se tenait appuyer sur un mur, une casquette dissimulant tout son visage à l'exception de sa barbe, mais on pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante. Adhara resta quelques instants sans rien faire puis elle se rapprocha doucement de lui pour prendre son bras droit et le placer sur ses épaules.

« - Je ne savais pas si vous viendriez un jour.

\- Hum … »

Ils pénétrèrent enfin tous les deux dans l'immeuble après qu'Adhara ait désactivé toutes les sécurités. Ils avançaient lentement mais sans s'arrêter pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Il fallut encore attendre quelques minutes pour parvenir réellement dans l'appartement d'Adhara. Elle laissa l'homme se reposer contre l'un des murs pour placer une couverture de protection sur le canapé puis le laissa s'installer dessus.

« - Où êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Epaule droite, dos, problème bras gauche.

\- Et bien on va commencer par le plus urgent. Déshabillez-vous … ne me faites pas cette tête, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire encore plus mal, simplement je peux difficilement m'occuper d'une blessure par balle à travers divers morceaux de tissus. »

Finalement elle décida de couper elle-même ce qui lui servait de pull puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas lever son bras. Elle nettoya puis soigna consciencieusement la blessure par balle puis celles de son dos. Il avait aussi plusieurs hématomes pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

« - Vous devriez dormir un peu, je réparerai votre bras après.

\- Pas confiance.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Je vous l'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir. »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais accepta de s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé. Même s'il sembla s'endormir, Adhara savait qu'il ne dormirait que d'un œil au vu de son corps encore crispé. Après un dernier regard elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de nettoyer la sueur et le sang qui lui collaient à la peau. Lorsque ce fut fait elle vérifia que l'ancien assassin était toujours sur son canapé avant d'appeler Bruce Banner.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Allô ?

\- Bruce, c'est Adhara.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien bien mais j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Je verrais si j'en ai les capacités.

\- Oh tu en as les capacités, ça j'en suis sûre ! En fait j'aimerais que tu préviennes Anthony que je ne serai pas disponible dans les jours voire les semaines avenir. Si je l'appelle moi-même il va sûrement me poser beaucoup trop de questions alors que je sais, qu'à l'inverse de lui, tu connais la notion de vie privée.

\- … Je vais essayer mais je ne pense pas que cela va l'empêcher de vous appeler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, de ce côté-là je m'en occupe. Merci d'avance.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- A une prochaine fois. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où l'odeur de nourriture envahit l'appartement qu'elle entendit l'ancien bras armé d'Hydra se lever.

« - J'espère que vous mangez des œufs parce que c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus facile à manger avec un seul bras. »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais s'installa quand même à table. Et c'est ainsi qu'Adhara découvrit qu'il avait autant d'appétit que Steve Rogers. Lorsqu'il fut enfin rassasié, elle lui fit découvrir une nouvelle pièce : dissimulée derrière l'une des bibliothèques du salon, se trouvait une porte blindée. Pour pénétrer dans cette nouvelle pièce son hôte dû entrer un code, prouver son identité avec diverses reconnaissances faciales, digitales etc … Et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur des murs aussi blancs que le sol et on sentait l'aseptisation de la pièce dans l'air. Divers appareils qu'il ne reconnaissait pas forcément envahissaient aussi la pièce et Adhara se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un tabouret qu'elle fit rouler avec une table en métal jusqu'à un fauteuil. Le Soldat fut quelque peu réticent à l'idée de s'y asseoir, certains souvenirs douloureux refaisant surface, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Adhara pu alors installer la prothèse métallique sur la table et s'arma de différents outils puis se mit au travail en silence.

 _*Quelques heures plus tard – Même endroit*_

« -Essayez de bouger les articulations des doigts maintenant…Je pense que c'est bon. On peut dire ce qu'on veut mais ils ont fait un assez bon travail. »

Adhara sentit son « patient » se raidir brusquement.

« - Au moins vous avez eu de la chance que le disfonctionnement ne soit pas si grave, un peu plus et vous auriez dû aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle les fit ressortir de l'atelier/laboratoire et remit en place toutes les sécurités.

« - Vous devriez retourner vous reposer, on va sûrement devoir bouger dans les prochains jours. De mon côté je vais essayer de rassembler le plus d'informations possible.

Il acquiesça mais au moment où il retournait sur le canapé, Adhara lui attrapa le bras.

« - Pas besoin de réutiliser le canapé, il y a une chambre inutilisée depuis pas mal de temps. »

Elle ouvrit la première porte du couloir et il découvrit une chambre relativement spacieuse, les murs recouverts de posters de groupes de musique, un grand lit double d'un côté, un bureau encombré et une armoire de l'autre. Il resta méfiant quelques minutes mais déjà Adhara repartait. Juste avant de sortir elle se retourna vers lui.

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous appeler Soldat pendant votre séjour alors il faudrait que vous me disiez comment je dois vous nommer. »

Il continua de la fixer en silence.

« - Alors comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York - 1_ _er_ _Juillet 2014_

Le Soldat ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où on l'avait laissé dormir plus de quelques heures à la suite et son corps s'était habitué à ce rythme irrégulier. C'est pourquoi il se réveilla dès les premières heures du jour et découvrit un appartement vide de toute autre présence humaine. Il resta alors assis sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il fut immédiatement sur ses gardes pour finalement tomber face à Adhara, vêtue d'une tenue de sport (comme la veille se rappela-t-il ensuite) et des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

« - Déjà debout ? … Hum oui j'imagine que ça doit être normal. Vous avez faim ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais elle n'en attendait vraisemblablement pas puisqu'elle était déjà partie dans le coin cuisine.

« - Il faut vraiment que je refasse des courses … Ou alors je commande juste ? Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'y gagne vraiment… Vous mangez la même chose qu'hier ? Ou peut-être plus, il faudrait que vous repreniez des forces avec quelque chose de plus consistant… »

Adhara continua son monologue jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt. Quand le petit déjeuner fut pris et qu'elle eut pris sa douche elle s'arrêta brusquement devant son colocataire provisoire.

« - Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous laviez, non ? … Les vêtements vont peut-être poser problème mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller. Suivez-moi … S'il vous plaît. »

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, elle avait déjà la tête plongée dans l'armoire de la chambre qu'elle lui avait assignée.

« - J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il avait eu une période où … Peut-être dans l'un des tiroirs … Ou sur un cintre … Ah les voilà ! »

Elle ressortit avec un large sweat-shirt, un pantalon simple et un t-shirt tout aussi ample.

« - Pour le pantalon je ne suis pas sûre de la taille mais le reste devrait vous aller facilement. »

... « Facilement » n'est pas le mot que le Soldat aurait employé, il avait eu du mal à enfiler le bas et le t-shirt lui collait quelque peu à la peau.

« - Maintenant que vous êtes prêt on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

\- Par quoi allons-nous commencer ?

\- Par aller vous achetez de nouveaux vêtements. »

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda comme si une troisième tête lui avait poussé pendant la nuit.

« - Je suis très sérieuse. Maintenant que vous êtes sortable, nous allons essayer de trouver des vêtements récents et décents à votre taille. Vous n'allez pas rester plusieurs semaines avec les mêmes vêtements trop petits sur le dos. Ensuite je répondrai aux questions que vous vous posez, enfin dans la mesure du possible, et je vous aiderai à retrouver votre passé. Deal ? »

Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis accepta de lui serrer la main.

 _*Quelques heures plus tard – Même endroit*_

« - Depuis le départ je suppose chacun de vos actes et de vos pensées mais vous ne m'avez jamais dit quel était votre but, ce que vous recherchez.

\- Qui je suis.

\- Ne craignez-vous pas alors de ne pas être vous-même mais l'image que l'on s'est fait de vous ?

-…

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne voudrais pas qu'en cherchant votre ancienne identité vous vous empêchiez de vous forger votre propre identité… En réalité je ne veux pas que vous soyez comme Rogers. »

Le Soldat dû se retenir de se mettre en position de combat, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être hostile à l'entente de ce nom.

« - Cela fait quoi ? … 4 … 5 ans qu'on l'a sorti de sous la glace et il passe son temps à ressasser le passé, à comparer son ancienne vie et la société actuelle. Il tente de se moderniser mais ne met pas assez de volonté pour ça. Je veux vous faire comprendre qu'il a eu l'opportunité de se créer une nouvelle vie mais il ne l'a pas saisi et j'aimerais que vous évitiez d'être dans ce cas-là. Je comprends que vous fassiez ces recherches ! Mais il faudrait que cela ne vous empêche pas de vous reconstruire avec une nouvelle vie. Votre passé fait partie des expériences qui peuvent vous aider à construire cette vie mais vous ne devriez pas vous polariser seulement autour de ses souvenirs. C'est en parti pour ça que je vous ai demandé comment je devais vous appeler … C'est tellement confus dans ma tête que je ne suis pas sûre de vous l'avoir bien expliqué.

\- J'ai compris.

\- C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Bon, maintenant que cela est dit, passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York -24 Juillet 2014_

« - J'ai trouvé très peu de choses sur votre période « Winter Soldier » mais ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, ça prouve qu'on vous a … « bien » formé. Les informations sur votre sérum, votre création en quelque sorte, ne devaient être connues que par le Dr Zola je présume. Heureusement j'ai encore quelques connaissances qui m'ont fourni une copie de votre dossier, je l'ai mis sur le canapé. Je cherche encore pour essayer de trouver des rapports de missions mais je pense que la plupart sont sous format papier chez les instigateurs de ces missions. En fait je pense surtout que l'information a été fragmentée : Pour éviter qu'on découvre tout sur vous d'un coup, ils ont dû diviser chaque dossier à différents endroits sûrement difficiles à trouver. On va probablement devoir se déplacer en personne … enfin vous allez sûrement devoir vous déplacer … Les sources pré-guerre sur vous sont aussi un peu rares mais c'est surtout parce que tout n'était pas répertorié à cette époque. Aujourd'hui chacun de nos gestes est suivi par l'une ou l'autre organisation. »

Pendant que le Soldat commençait à lire son propre dossier, Adhara se dirigea en parlant dans la cuisine.

« - Vous avez une préférence pour ce midi ? Les placards sont pleins à craquer.

\- Comme vous voulez.

\- Vous savez que vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup là … Mais je ferais avec. »

Il n'entendit alors que les bruits des objets dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'Adhara commence à fredonner. Il ne s'en préoccupa d'abord pas mais petit à petit la mélodie s'insinua en lui et il lui semblait qu'elle lui rappelait quelque chose … C'était là, il le sentait … Ça essayait de se frayer un chemin dans sa mémoire il le savait ! … Mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre ...

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York -25 Juillet 2014_

« Une main qui caresse doucement ses cheveux … puis une voix qui s'élève … _ **Il fut un temps, quand j'étais seul. Nulle part où aller et aucun endroit à appeler maison. Mon seul ami était l'homme sur la lune**_ _,_ _ **Et même lui, parfois, s'en allait aussi…**_ Il n'entend plus la voix … Mais il a peur … Pourtant il n'a jamais peur ! Ça ne pouvait pas être réel … _**Puis une nuit, alors que je fermais les yeux**_ , _**j'ai vu une ombre voler haut**_. _**Il est venu vers moi avec le plus doux des sourires**_ , _**m'a dit qu'il voulait parler un moment…**_ \- Quelle est cette chanson ? Vous me la chantez chaque fois que je me réveille… Ces yeux … Il se souvient de ses yeux … Il s'en souvient … »

Le Soldat se réveilla en sursaut avec un terrible mal de crâne, légèrement tremblant et de la sueur collant à ses vêtements. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire et se leva sans hésiter. Adhara dormait silencieusement et sans rêver lorsqu'elle sentit un léger mouvement à côté d'elle. Elle se réveilla instantanément et pointa par réflexe l'arme qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller sur son visiteur impromptu. Elle se détendit en voyant que ce n'était « que » son invité mais se reprit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la tenait lui-même en joue.

« - Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- La personne qui vous héberge depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

\- Je ne comprends pas votre question.

\- NE ME MENTEZ PAS ! »

Adhara resta quelques secondes silencieuse, surprise par le ton de son vis-à-vis.

« - Je vous ai vu … Cette nuit … un souvenir. »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en abaissant enfin son arme.

« - Je savais que ce moment arriverait.

\- Donc vous m'avez menti.

\- Ah ça non ! … J'ai simplement omis de vous transmettre quelques informations.

\- Ne jouez pas sur les mots.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je m'appelle réellement Adhara et je veux vraiment vous aider. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir.

\- Mais je vous ai vu !

\- … J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fatigué car cette conversation va être longue. »

Adhara parvint à s'extirper du lit où elle se trouvait encore afin de rejoindre la salon. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux installés elle put commencer ses explications.

« - La première fois que je t'ai rencontré tu étais sergent dans l'armée américaine. Toi et ton régiment aviez été faits prisonnier par Hydra puis tu avais été considéré comme inapte au travail et envoyé dans les laboratoires pour subir des expériences dans l'optique de dupliquer le sérum de super-soldat. Mon rôle à moi c'était de te garder le plus longtemps possible en vie… C'était en 1943. »

La pièce resta quelques secondes silencieuses puis le Soldat posa la question qu'avait engendrer cet aveu.

« - Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- … Je vais bientôt avoir 92 ans …

\- Mais vous …

\- J'étais présente dans cette base d'Hydra bien avant que tu n'arrives. J'ai moi aussi servi de cobaye à ces personnes mais étant une femme j'ai ensuite été reléguée au rang d'infirmière mais le mal était fait : mon organisme vieillit extrêmement lentement, je mets dix ans pour prendre physiquement une année. J'ai en ce moment le corps et le métabolisme de quelqu'un ayant 28 ans. Et encore ce n'est que le résultat de calculs purement théoriques et des tests que je fais régulièrement. Peut-être qu'arrivée à un certain stade je ne vieillirais plus du tout ou qu'au contraire toutes les années reviendront d'un coup et je mourrais soudainement. »

Le silence reprit sa place dans la pièce, chacun dans ses propres réflexions.

« - Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ?

\- Alors que je passe mon temps à te dire que tu ne dois pas rester bloquer dans le passé ? Ça aurait été très hypocrite de ma part.

\- … Donc vous m'avez connu …

\- Non, j'ai connu James Buchanan Barnes, sergent dans la 107ème d'infanterie et que la plupart des gens appelés Bucky. Vous n'êtes pas la même personne tous les deux.

\- Et vous, comment m'appeliez-vous ?

\- Moi ? Je t'appelais James.

\- … Vous m'avez demandé comment vous deviez m'appeler alors … Appelez-moi James. »

 _Hôtel à la Nouvelle-Orléans - 3 Septembre 2014_

Adhara terminait de fermer ses chaussures lorsque James sortit de la salle de bain de leur chambre. Elle le découvrit alors vêtu de sa tenue de Winter Soldier.

« - Tu l'avais gardé.

\- Peut toujours servir. »

Et la conversation fut close. Chacun se prépara de son côté, vérifiant la présence de tout le matériel indispensable dans leur sac.

«- La maison de cet agent se trouve à même pas un kilomètre d'ici donc on a la possibilité d'y aller. D'après les plans nous serions plus discrets en passant par un puits désaffecté à proximité.

\- Une idée du nombre d'hommes ?

\- Il est célibataire mais mon poste provisoire de serveuse m'a permis qu'il rencontre régulièrement sept hommes dont il semble être le chef au vu de son langage corporel. Alors il faut prévoir une dizaine d'hommes je présume.

\- Le mouchard est bien en place ?

\- Oui, on va pouvoir écouter leur conversation avant d'y aller mais autant être déjà sur place au cas où il y aurait de grosses révélations.

\- Et mon dossier ?

\- Caché dans un coffre-fort derrière un faux mur du premier étage.

\- …

\- Image thermique de mardi dernier.

\- Si vous le dîtes. »

James plaça les dernières armes de tout type sur son uniforme pendant qu'Adhara le fixait encore.

« - Je ne comprends quand même pas où tu arrives à toutes les cacher…

\- Et moins je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas enlevez tous vos bijoux.

\- Bien sûr que si je les ai enlevés.

\- Non il en reste un, je vois une chaîne autour de votre cou.

\- Celui-ci je ne l'enlève jamais. Jamais. »

 _*Plusieurs heures plus tard – Même lieu*_

« - Pfiou ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça. Si ils n'avaient pas fait le pire choix de carrière possible j'aurais presque eu de la peine pour eux. Par chance ils ont choisi de prêter allégeance à Hydra alors je n'ai aucun remords ! »

James acquiesça comme seule réponse, le nez déjà plongé dans le dossier fraîchement acquis.

« - Ils étaient tellement surpris qu'ils ne savaient même plus sur qui tirer ! Vraiment tordant. Par contre le coffre-fort était vraiment trop facile à ouvrir, un jeu d'enfant. Je m'attendais à plus de difficultés.

\- Tu as quand même réussi à enclencher l'alarme en remettant ta chaussette en place.

\- Tu …. Tu … Mais avant …. Vous … Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Quelque chose à dire ?

\- Non … C'est juste un peu surprenant ce changement soudain. »

Adhara resta silencieuse à fixer le sol alors que James la regardait avec un léger sourire en coin.

« - … Au moins ça me fera un anniversaire atypique.

\- C'est ton anniversaire ? On est déjà le 3 Octobre ? Alors bon anniversaire.

\- Euh … Merci. »

Puis marmonnant pour elle-même : « - Comment peut-il s'en souvenir ? … Oui vraiment atypique. »

Ce qu'Adhara ne savait pas c'est qu'au moment où elle enlevait ses chaussures sa chaîne glissa hors de son col et James pu découvrir ce qui y était attaché et auquel sa partenaire tenait tant : une bague qui, il en était sûr, lui était familière.

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York - 13 Novembre 2014_

« - Alors la période de 1945 à 1964 est presque complète. Mais il reste beaucoup trop d'inconnus pour les années 70… Peut-être aucune mission à cette époque ?

\- Si, il y en a eu.

\- … Je te crois sur parole. Mais … »

Adhara ne put finir sa phrase qu'on entendit la sonnerie étouffée d'un portable. Immédiatement elle courut à l'étage supérieur et pénétra dans une pièce où James n'était jamais allé : son bureau.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Nicholas ? Tu n'étais pas censé prendre ta retraite ?

\- Un agent du SHIELD n'est jamais vraiment en retraite, tu en es la preuve vivante.

\- Pour quelle raison m'appelles-tu Nicky ?

\- J'ai appris fortuitement que tu étais en collaboration avec Barnes.

\- Fortuitement hein … Mais bref passons, que lui veux-tu ?

\- J'aimerais lu proposer de participer à certaines missions du SHIELD.

\- Mais tu n'en es plus le directeur Nicky.

\- Je garde tout de même un œil dessus.

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait ?

\- Une possible réhabilitation et une aide pour ses questionnements.

\- Cette aide je la lui fournis déjà je te rappelle.

\- Il y a sûrement des choses que tu ne peux pas faire ou trouver.

\- Pour l'instant cette situation ne s'est pas posée. Mais ne t'en ai fait pas je lui en reparlerai, on te rappellera avec sa réponse. Mais n'espère pas trop nous n'avons pas fini notre travail ici et ensemble. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

« - Qui était-ce ?

\- Oh quelqu'un que tu connais : le colonel Nicholas J. Fury, l'ancien directeur du SHIELD.

\- Mais il est mort.

\- Toujours pas. Les agents du SHIELD ne restent jamais morts très longtemps.

\- … Pourquoi a-t-il appelé ?

\- Il voulait simplement te proposer des missions au profit du SHIELD. Mais je lui ai dit que tu étais pour l'instant. Bien sûr tu peux l'appeler à tout instant pour accepter sa proposition.

\- Non. Nous avons encore du travail. »

James quitta dans la pièce sans rien ajouter.

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York – 21 Décembre 2014_

« - C'est normal le changement de couleur de ton répondeur ?

\- Quel changement ?

\- D'habitude il clignote rouge, cette fois j'ai l'impression qu'il est … bleu ?

\- Bleu ! Tu es sûr ?!

\- Aussi sûr qu'on peut l'être. »

Aussitôt James entendit des cavalcades dans les escaliers puis Adhara appuya sans ménagement sur une des touches du téléphone. Une voix féminine et qui semblait enfantine s'en échappa alors.

« _**\- C'est bon ? On m'entend bien ? Maman m'a dit n'appeler ce numéro si il arrivait quelque chose à grand-père. Donc voilà j'appelle parce qu'on a passé toute la nuit aux urgences. Hier soir Papy a commencé à transpirer et puis il ne pouvait plus respirer et après …**_ »

On entendait la voix de l'enfant être de plus en plus saccadée et pleine de larmes.

« _**\- Le médecin est venu ce matin et il nous a dit … Il a dit que … Papy … Il ne va pas tenir encore très longtemps…**_ »

Une voix plus âgée prit alors sa place à l'autre bout du fil.

« _**\- Comme Cass' l'a dit, mon père, Aliath Hauptmann, est interné aux urgences depuis cette nuit. Sa maladie a passé un stade critique mais il avait déjà refusé tout traitement et c'est devenu maintenant inutile. Les médecins lui donnent encore une semaine maximum donc nous restons à ses côtés pour profiter de ses derniers instants. Depuis des années nous laissons un message sur cette boite vocale à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier dans la vie de mon père alors voilà surement la dernière annonce.**_ »

Le message vocal s'arrêta ainsi et James se retourna vers Adhara pour découvrir qu'elle fixait encore obstinément le répondeur les mains tremblantes. Il plaça doucement ses mains dans son dos et la guida sans bruit vers l'un des fauteuils.

« - Je … Je pense que tu devrais finalement accepter l'offre de Fury, je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours.

\- D'accord. Je vais voir pour te réserver un billet d'avion pour la France le plus rapidement possible.

\- Pas la peine, il faut seulement que j'appelle quelqu'un.

\- Avant d'appeler qui que ce soit tu vas rester assise ici et te calmer. »

Adhara acquiesça sans rien ajouter et James partit dans la cuisine pour lui chercher un remontant. Dès qu'elle eut repris ses esprits chacun rejoignit sa propre chambre pour préparer ses affaires et Adhara en profita pour passer l'appel dont elle avait besoin.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Votre correspondant est actuellement indisponible.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger Anthony mais ce n'est pas le moment de bouder. J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose de très important.

\- Je t'écoute Ely.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton jet le plus rapidement possible. Il faut que je retourne temporairement en France pour une affaire très grave.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Un membre de ma famille. Il faut que j'aille voir ma famille de toute urgence.

\- … Rendez-vous dans une heure à l'aéroport, je vais t'emmener moi-même.

\- Mais Tony …

\- Ce n'est pas discutable Adhara, tu feras ce que tu veux là-bas et je te laisserai tranquille mais c'est moi qui t'y emmène. J'appelle un ami et je prends des affaires et on se rejoint à l'aéroport. A tout de suite.

\- Mais … »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Adhara soupira puis replaça le téléphone sur son socle. Son sac fini et clos, elle le plaça dans l'entrée et récupéra ses papiers.

« - Tu devrais éviter de venir avec moi à l'aéroport si tu veux encore rester quelques temps caché. Je prendrai un taxi pour m'amener. Le numéro de Fury est le seul qui est sur mon portable, tiroir du haut du bureau. La ligne est continuellement sécurisé donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai donc nous verrons si on se croise.

\- Je serai là pour t'attendre. »

Adhara le fixa dans les yeux, semblant vérifier la véracité de ses propos. Puis sans prévenir elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras entourèrent son torse. James ne sut comment réagir puis se décida à lui frotter maladroitement le dos. Adhara s'écarta ensuite et le quitta avec un dernier sourire.

 _Clinique privée, Strasbourg – 23 Décembre 2015_

« _**\- La chambre d'Aliath Hauptmann, il a été admis aux urgences il y a deux jours normalement.**_  
 _ **\- En effet un dénommé Aliath a récemment été admis dans nos services. Troisième étage, quatrième chambre à droite. Normalement il est seul dans sa chambre, les infirmières sont passées et les visites viennent de commencer.**_  
 _ **\- Je vous remercie.** _ »

Adhara se rendit à la chambre indiquée mais hésita avant d'entrer. Après tout ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis qu'elle avait été déportée avec leurs parents, il ne devait même pas la penser encore vivante. Elle inspira alors un grand coup et pénétra dans cette chambre qu'elle craignait temps. Elle y découvrit un homme âgé, endormi dans un lit qui semblait trop grand pour lui. Malgré la gravité de son cas il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fils auxquels il était relié. Les cheveux bouclés et bruns dont elle se souvenait avaient laissé place à de fins cheveux blancs qui ne recouvraient même pas l'ensemble de son crâne. Ses yeux fermés ne laissaient pas apercevoir ses iris bleus qui étaient surement devenues plus vitreuses avec les années. Alors, aussi silencieusement que possible, Adhara s'installa sur la chaise placé à proximité du lit et lui attrapa la main tout aussi doucement. Il fallut atteindre un bon quart d'heure avant que le patient ne papillonne des yeux. Adhara continuait de lui caresser la main du pouce pendant que l'homme s'éveillait tranquillement.

« _**\- … Je savais que tu n'étais pas simplement morte ou disparue. Cela manquerait cruellement de panache pour toi. Mais de là à te voir ainsi, je pourrais presque croire que tu n'es qu'une hallucination.**_  
 _ **\- Mais je suis bien réelle.**_  
 _ **\- Oh ça je le sais, quand je rêve de toi tu n'as pas cette coupe de cheveux.**_ »

Cette tentative d'humour les fit sourire tous les deux mais ce sourire n'alla même jusqu'aux yeux.

« _**\- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser.**_  
 _ **\- J'aurais plutôt pensé à l'inverse.**_  
 _ **\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles en parler.**_  
 _ **\- Je te dois au moins ça après avoir disparu de ta vie pendant tout ce temps.**_  
 _ **\- Alors c'est ça … Tu culpabilises … Sauf que j'ai toujours su que tu gardais un œil sur moi pour me surveiller. J'ai pu lire les lettres que tu échangeais avec Tantine lorsqu'elle est décédée et je n'ai pas cherché longtemps à savoir qui fournissait l'argent pour me nourrir et m'habiller puis pour mes études etc… C'est simplement que je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenue après la guerre et puis je me suis juste dit que tu devais avoir tes raisons.**_  
 _ **\- J'aurai voulu faire plus et être plus présente mais comme tu peux le remarquer il s'est passé quelques changements en cours de route.**_  
 _ **\- Oui j'ai vu.**_  
 _ **\- Bon si vraiment tu veux que l'on parle de nos vies respectives, commençons par le plus déprimant : la mienne. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler d'une organisation nommée Hydra ? Et bien j'ai eu l'honneur, si je puis dire, d'être choisie pour subir quelques sympathiques expériences puis, lorsqu'on a considéré que j'étais inutile, j'ai été reléguée à un rôle de soigneuse. Bien heureusement, on m'a aidé à m'échapper et j'ai essayé d'aider du mieux que je pouvais la SSR ou Section Scientifique de Réserve auprès d'un certain Howard Stark. Après-guerre je suis allée vivre aux Etats-Unis où j'ai continué des études dans différents domaines jusqu'à ce que Howard m'embauche pour élever son fils. Tâche à laquelle je me suis acquittée jusqu'à que je sois poliment renvoyé. Depuis j'ai travaillé par-ci par-là, la plupart du temps auprès d'anciennes connaissances. Et maintenant je vaque à mes occupations.**_  
 _ **\- Peux-tu me donner la version sans mensonge par omission et avec la raison pour laquelle tu n'es jamais revenue ?**_  
 _ **\- … Sauf que je suis revenue. Tout de suite à la fin de la guerre je suis revenue. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un en 1943 dans cette base d'Hydra et on s'est rapproché. C'est lui qui m'a permis de m'échapper et plusieurs mois plus tard nous nous sommes fiancés.**_  
 _ **\- Et en quoi est-ce déprimant ?**_  
 _ **\- Il est mort… Quelques jours plus tard… Enfin c'est ce qu'on pensait jusqu'à récemment ! On a découvert qu'il avait été retrouvé par Hydra et transformait en super-assassin lobotomisé. Les expériences ainsi que les différentes cryogénisations font qu'il semble avoir la trentaine en ce moment alors qu'il va sur son centenaire.**_  
 _ **\- Comme toi.**_  
 _ **\- Sauf que je n'ai jamais été « cryogénisée » et que je ne sais pas comment mon métabolisme va évoluer.**_  
 _ **\- … Et qu'est devenu cet homme ?**_  
 _ **\- On vit ensemble et j'essaye de lui faire retrouver la mémoire sans qu'il veuille nécessairement l'homme qu'il était avant.**_  
 _ **\- Se souvient-il de toi ?**_  
 _ **\- En partie.**_  
 _ **\- Et continues de l'aimer malgré les décennies.** _ »

Et ce n'était pas une question.

« **_\- En bref tu as élevé Iron Man._**  
 ** _\- Entre autre. C'est même lui qui m'a amené ici, quel enfant turbulent._**  
 ** _\- On fait plus ennuyeux comme vie._**  
 ** _\- Je présume._**  
 ** _\- Comme la mienne._**  
 ** _\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est passionnante._**  
 ** _\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Par où commencer … Comme tu le sais je suis revenu à la maison plusieurs mois après la guerre avec Tante Arabella. Elle a gardé sa maison à la campagne et j'ai hérité de celle d'ici mais j'ai plutôt habité chez elle jusqu'au début de mes études. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré mon épouse Aubrey et nous avons vécu heureux ensemble jusqu'en 2010. Je suis devenu astronome comme Papa et professeur en université le reste du temps, Aubrey était secrétaire dans un grand cabinet d'avocat, nous avons donc pu vivre confortablement facilement. Nous avons eu trois enfants : Arcturus, Alphard et Adhara, trois de mes plus grandes réussites je dois dire. Ils se sont eux-mêmes mariés et nous ont permis d'avoir cinq merveilleux petits enfants._ ** »

Aliath commença à rigoler puis il se mit à tousser de plus en plus fortement et Adhara se leva immédiatement pour l'aider. Heureusement il parvint à se calmer sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'appeler les infirmières en renfort.

« ** _\- Je disais donc cinq petits enfants qui perpétuent la tradition en portant des noms d'étoiles. Dès ma retraite je me suis occupé d'eux le plus souvent possible puisque nous ne vivons pas très loin les uns des autres, à part Arcturus et sa femme Gemma qui vont régulièrement rendre visite à sa famille en Angleterre. C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant, ils ont tellement d'amour à revendre… Donc tu vois que j'ai eu une vie heureuse et bien remplie et même si je sais que c'est bientôt la fin pour moi, je n'ai pas peur et je ne regrette rien… Mis à part que tu n'aies été là pour participer à ce bonheur._** »

Adhara se rapprocha alors encore plus de son lit et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« _ **\- J'aurai aussi tellement voulu être là mais au début je ne me sentais pas le courage de m'occuper de toi, puis j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me crois morte ou que tu m'aies oublié.**_  
 _ **\- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu étais le dernier membre de ma famille proche qu'il me restait et j'ai chéri ton souvenir comme aucun autre. Maintenant notre famille s'est agrandie et je te demande juste, égoïstement, que tu veilles sur eux comme tu as veillé sur moi.**_  
 _ **\- Je te le promets.**_  
 _ **\- Je t'aime.**_  
 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi Aliath.**_ »

Adhara l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front puis quitta la chambre sans se retourner afin d'éviter qu'il ne voit les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Dans le couloir elle se retrouva face à un troupeau d'une dizaine de personnes qui la regardaient fixement.

« _ **\- Vous êtes la personne que nous devions appeler en cas de problème, et à qui on a envoyé plusieurs lettres et colis.** _ »

C'était une femme qui s'était adressée à elle et elle reconnut celle qui avait appelé sa boîte vocale « spéciale ». Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup à l'exception que le visage de cette femme était moins rond et ses yeux marrons.

« _**\- En effet.**_  
 _ **\- Et donc vous êtes venu le voir.**_  
 _ **\- Oui.**_  
 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_  
 _ **\- Une vieille histoire de famille.**_  
 _ **\- Nous sommes cette famille et pourtant nous ne vous avons jamais vu avant.**_  
 _ **\- Si moi je l'ai vu Maman !**_ »

Cette fois c'est l'enfant qui avait participé au message qui était intervenu. Elle semblait avoir 6 ou 7 ans et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une version féminine d'Aliath à cet âge.

« _**\- Elle était sur une photo dans la boîte sous son lit quand je cherchais Nono. Mais elle était vieille cette photo, très vieille.**_  
 _ **\- Êtes-vous là pour un quelconque héritage ?**_  
 _ **\- Jamais ! Ce serait très indélicat et surtout honteux de venir pour quelque chose comme ça. En fait je vis à l'étranger et j'ai essayé de venir le plus rapidement possible après votre message mais je repartirai tout aussi rapidement par la suite. Simplement votre père m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous et le reste de cette famille, de vous aider en cas de besoin.**_  
 _ **\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide.**_  
 _ **\- Je n'en doute pas mais je continuerai quand même à prendre régulièrement de vos nouvelles par tous les moyens dont je dispose et je vous avouerai qu'ils sont nombreux.**_  
 _ **\- … Je ne vous fais tout de même pas confiance.**_  
 _ **\- Et je ne vous en demande pas tant.**_  
 _ **\- Mesdames ? Monsieur Hauptmann demande à parler quelques minutes à ses enfants Adhara, Arcturus et Alphard si possible.** _ »

La femme sembla hésiter quelques instants mais se décida finalement à accepter de quitter quelques minutes ses propres enfants. Adhara se retrouva donc dans un couloir en compagnie de trois enfants, deux adolescentes et trois adultes.

« _**\- Veuillez pardonner ma femme, elle est sur les nerfs depuis … l'annonce.**_  
 _ **\- Je me présente : Arsène Sernine, je suis le conjoint d'Adhara que vous venez de rencontrer et voici nos trois enfants : Alnaïr et Cygnus, les jumeaux et Cassiopée la petite dernière.** _ »

L'enfant qui avait vu sa photographie.

« _ **\- Gemma est la femme d'Arcturus qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre et Céline celle d'Alphard. Mes deux nièces, derrière vous, sont Khara et Maïa.**_  
 _ **\- Ravie de vous rencontrer.**_ »

Avant qu'il ne puisse plus la questionner sur sa propre identité, la fratrie Hauptmann sortit de la chambre et ne semblèrent pas surpris en voyant qu'Adhara était toujours là.

« _**\- … Il nous a dit de vous faire confiance, que vous aviez toujours été là pour lui et que vous seriez toujours là pour nous.**_  
 _ **\- Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu être là pour lui mais je le serai pour vous tous sans aucune hésitation. Je le lui ai promis.** _ »

Alors Adhara leur tendit à chacun une carte qui comportait son nom, son adresse et un de ses numéros ainsi que son adresse mail.

« _**\- Voici ma carte, vous pouvez me joindre à tout instant.** _ »

Ils lurent alors ce qui y était inscrit mais lorsqu'ils voulurent faire une remarque sur son identité elle avait déjà disparu. 

_Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York – 27 Décembre 2015_

Lorsque James rentra de sa première véritable mission il n'était blessé nulle part et découvrit l'appartement complètement plongé dans le noir. Cela ne l'aurait pas surpris outre mesure, puisque la propriétaire était absente depuis plusieurs jours, si certains objets n'avaient pas changé de place et si les lieux n'étaient pas si silencieux. La main posait sur l'une de ses armes il avança lentement dans la pièce principale, sur ses gardes mais se détendit lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette d'Adhara, assise par terre et une bouteille à la main. Il se demanda d'abord depuis quand sa présence le détendait mais chassa rapidement cette question de son esprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait aussi silencieusement qu'elle pouvait. James laissa alors ses affaires dans l'entrée et s'assis à côté d'elle. Sans un mot elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua à pleurer. Lorsqu'elle fut plus calme, elle se décida à parler.

« - C'est … C'était mon frère dont ils parlaient dans le message. Il est mort il y a seulement quelques jours et je suis restée jusqu'à son enterrement. Il avait 5 ans quand j'ai été déportée avec nos parents et 7 quand la guerre s'est terminée. Mais je ne suis jamais allée le voir. Il a vécu toute sa vie en sachant que j'étais vivante, que je savais où le trouver mais que je ne venais jamais. Et maintenant il est mort. Bien sûr je suis allée le voir avant mais cela ne change rien au fait que je l'ai abandonné pendant tant d'années.

\- Tu pensais le protéger.

\- Mais de quoi ?!

\- De toi-même. Qu'il ne remarque pas que tu avais changé avec la guerre.

\- ... Après, ça a été parce que justement je ne changeais plus, avec le temps qui passe.

\- Et tu voulais aussi te protéger toi-même car tu n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'il ait peur de toi et qu'il t'évite.

\- ... Oui.

\- Ça n'aurait surement rien changé pour lui, tu étais sa sœur.

\- Peut-être mais ça m'aurait fait quelque chose à moi parce que j'aurais dû le regarder vieillir … Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas la seule chose égoïste que j'ai fait : maintenant je me dis que ce n'est pas seulement sa mort que je pleure mais c'est aussi qu'il ait réussi tout ce que je ne peux pas faire.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- … Fonder une famille. Ça peut sembler stupide et malvenu en ce moment mais j'ai toujours voulu former une famille. Sauf que … j'ai essayé tous les tests possibles et imaginables mais le résultat reste le même à chaque fois : je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant… On peut aussi se dire que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose comme on ne sait pas comment aurait été cet enfant avec mon « merveilleux » métabolisme. »

Et Adhara éclata d'un rire faux qui se finit rapidement et elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. De son côté James se répétait ses dernières paroles, comprenant petit toute l'ampleur que cela prenait.

« - Tu fais aussi partie de la famille de ton frère.

\- Mais ce n'est pas entièrement la mienne … Enfin si mais … C'est difficile à définir. Je voudrais faire partie d'une famille qui me connaisse, en laquelle j'ai confiance et qui ont confiance en moi en retour et dont je me sentirais vraiment proche.

\- … Je pense que c'est déjà fait. »

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 fini ! Et je dois dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire parce qu'on y découvre des aspects différents de la vie d'Adhara.**

 **A dans deux semaines les enfants ! Pour l'avant-avant dernier chapitre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 **Disclaimer : Marvel Blablabla Pas moi Blablabla sauf Adhara**

* * *

 **Cycy :** Bijour ! Moi aussi je suis à l'heure ! Je publie à une heure normale ! C'est tellement génial et indescriptible quand on me raconte toutes les émotions qu'a engendré mon chapitre ! Je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire ! C'est peut-être aussi pour me faire pardonner du chapitre 6 qui était vraiment trop court. Le plus gros problème vis-à-vis du retour de James aux côtés d'Adhara sera dans le chapitre 9 mais il y a un très important pas en avant dans le chapitre qui suit. En fait, dans mon esprit, il est allé la voir parce qu'il ne peut compter sur personne d'autre et il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à faire au moins un peu confiance en Adhara. En plus, comme elle le lui a dit, elle n'a pas besoin qu'il lui rende quelque chose en retour. Mais il reste quand même beaucoup sur ses gardes parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on l'aide sans lui demander quelque chose en retour donc il évolue dans un univers qui lui est inconnu. Il faudra que tu me dises, après avoir lu ce chapitre, si leur relation n'avance pas trop vite, par rapport au comportement de James dans les films. Même si Aliath était un personnage que j'avais seulement un peu évoqué au début du tout premier chapitre il représente la famille « biologique » d'Adhara donc la dernière chose qui l'attachait à ce qu'elle était avant la guerre et avant Hydra. Pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui, penses à regarder les notes de fin du dernier chapitre. J'espérai qu'avec la perte de ce personnage, on se rende vraiment compte du tragique que crée « l'immortalité » d'Adhara, de ses conséquences et de comment elle la vit (d'où sa conversation à la fin avec James). L'immortalité ne m'attire pas non plus (à part pour pouvoir apprendre plus de choses) et sans avoir hâte de vieillir je trouve que la vieillesse a une beauté particulière (je préfère largement les loups-garous aux vampires, merci Remus). Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi plus en détail sur la maternité d'Adhara mais peut-être … Qui sait ? :D On ne connait pas tout sur les capacités des super soldats après tout ! … Désolée… Depuis le début j'avais prévu une fiction entre 10 et 15 chapitres pour pouvoir tenir un rythme d'écriture régulier et la finir avant la sortie des Gardiens de la Galaxie 2 pour éviter les changements possibles. Alors quand j'ai écrit dans un tableau tous les évènements qui devaient arriver (sachant que je le modifie régulièrement), je me suis rendue compte que j'avais suffisamment pour en faire 10 mais largement pas pour 15 ou alors ça aurait été de tous petits chapitres. JE REPETE qu'il faudra absolument lire les notes du dernier chapitre ! Elles sont extrêmement importantes pour l'après-Mademoiselle. (… On y arrivera jamais… C'est même presque pire qu'avant …) Je m'étonne toujours qu'on puisse s'attacher à ce que je fais donc mille mercis pour tout ce que tu m'écris à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

Bon dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de choses qui sembleront bizarre par rapport à la manière dont j'ai organisé la chronologie et les dates que j'ai choisies, donc … Désolée. Il est possible alors que le déroulement des événements semble incohérent.

Autre chose, en plus des langues habituelles s'ajoute le russe donc pour l'identifier :

Anglais

 ** _Français_**

Allemand

[ _Russe_ ]

Ces indications sont valables pour tous les chapitres.

* * *

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York – 9 Janvier 2015_

Une certaine routine s'était installée dans la vie commune d'Adhara Hauptmann et James Buchanan Barnes : il partait de plus en plus régulièrement pour de courtes missions pendant qu'Adhara continuait le bénévolat à droite, à gauche ainsi que des recherches dans son laboratoire en attendant de trouver un emploi qui lui plairait assez pour qu'elle y reste quelques années. Mais, en vivant aux côtés de James, elle s'était rendue compte que la vie « normale » qu'elle s'escrimait à avoir depuis des décennies de lui suffisait plus. Elle attendait et souhaitait plus. Pas non plus de recommencer une guerre, ça elle n'en était pas pressée, mais simplement de pouvoir aider autrui en portant des responsabilités sur ses épaules. Bien sûr elle savait que cette soudain envie avait principalement pour origine son désir de se vider la tête et d'oublier ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines auparavant autant que les regrets qu'elle s'était découvert au même moment. Elle craignait aussi de plus en plus que James ne revienne plus de missions et les blessures qu'il ramenait quelques fois n'étaient pas étrangères à cette peur. Ainsi elle ne fut pas surprise quand, pendant qu'ils faisaient les courses –action qui sonnait ô combien domestique-, James l'arrêta soudainement en lui attrapant le bras.

« - Ahah ! Je savais bien que c'était bizarre que tu viennes avec moi ! C'était soit pour m'annoncer quelque chose soit pour m'obliger à acheter cet saleté de gelée de Cranberry qui est, soit dit en passant, immonde. Moi vivante pas un seul de ces pots ne passera l'entrée de mon appartement. Et comme nous sommes passés devant le rayon sans s'arrêter j'en déduis que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire. Maintenant je t'en prie, je suis tout ouïe.

\- … Je vais repartir en mission. »

Adhara ne s'étonna pas vraiment face au changement de langue, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus à James, en particulier quand il n'arrivait pas à formuler quelque chose.

"- Mais c'était déjà prévu si je ne m'abuse.

\- Pendant une durée indéterminée. »

Cette fois-ci elle ne su quoi répondre.

« \- Ce ne sera que pour quelques mois.

\- Tu n'as pas plus précis comme indication ...

\- C'est juste une opération de surveillance basique. C'est surtout pour tester mes capacités pour travailler en équipe et être furtif.

\- Je présume que ce n'est pas vraiment la furtivité qui pose problème.

\- Non pas vraiment. »

Adhara soupira mais se résigna puis continua sa tâche sans rien ajouter.

« \- En fait ce n'est pas la seule chose que je voulais te dire.

\- Et la grande surface est réellement l'endroit le plus adapté que tu ais trouvé pour parler ? OK, je blaguais, c'est bon, je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais que tu ne reste pas seule quand je ne serai pas là.

\- Et qui accepterait de venir d'après toi ?

\- Je pensais plutôt que tu irais chez quelqu'un.

\- Et bien, tu ne manque pas de toupet.

\- Tu es proche du fils Stark, non ? Ça ne devrait pas être un problème que tu y ailles.

\- Et ce n'est pas non plus un problème chez moi.

\- [ _Ça l'est si tu y reste seule !_ ]

\- Mais enfin je me suis débrouillais sans problème pendant tes autres missions !

\- [ _Et celle-là est différente des autres puisque beaucoup plus longue_.]

\- [… _Tu sais que je vivais seule avant, n'est-ce pas ?_ ]

\- [ _Justement. Avant je ne me souvenais pas de toi. Maintenant si et je ne te laisserai plus être seule._ ] »

Elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux, sourit légèrement puis acquiesça.

« - Tu as intérêt à faire attention sinon je viendrais te botter l'arrière-train peu importe où tu te trouveras sur cette fichue planète ou même dans la reste de l'univers.

\- Oui M'dame, je veux dire **_Mademoiselle._**

 _Tour Stark, New-York – 24 Janvier 2015_

« - Aller ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait !

\- Non.

\- Mais j'ai dit s'il te plait !

\- Et moi j'ai dit non.

\- Ça sera super drôle !

\- Super dangereux oui.

\- J'ai déjà fait largement pire !

\- Et j'essaye de l'oublier tous les jours…

\- On va bien s'amuser !

\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot s'amuser…»

Lorsque le Docteur Banner pénétra dans la cuisine il dû se retenir de ne pas faire immédiatement demi-tour en voyant ses deux colocataires actuels en train de se chamailler. En effet Adhara avait accepté la demande de James et s'était installée dans les appartements que Tony lui avait promis depuis si longtemps. Et malheureusement pour le scientifique, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était devenu habituelle depuis son arrivée.

« - Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Oh bonjour Bruce ! Tu as réussi à t'extraire de ton laboratoire finalement. Il reste des pancakes dans le frigo si tu veux.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant. Pourrais-je connaître le sujet de votre conversation ?

\- J'ai eu une idée génialissime et Ely' ne veut pas qu'on la fasse.

\- Cette idée n'est pas génialissime.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider à trancher la question, quelle est cette idée ?

\- Tony veut produire du Coca de contrebande avec des mentos géants. Pour quel résultat à ton avis ?

\- … Cette idée n'est pas génialissime.

\- Maieuh ! Mon génie est incompris ici ! Ça serait génial à montrer au concours de sciences !

\- Ah oui j'avais aussi oublié ça : il peut participer au concours de sciences d'une école primaire dans le Nevada qui est dans trois jours. »

… Un seul thé ne lui suffirait pas pour la matinée finalement … Lorsque Bruce revint de la cuisine il retrouve le duo, cette fois en train de comploter quelque chose qu'il devrait craindre au vu des regards en coin qu'ils lui lançaient.

« - Big Guy ! Tu tombes bien, on avait quelque chose à te proposer !

\- Pendant ton absence nous avons eu une idée fa-bu-leu-se.

\- Ça fait quelques temps que nous n'avons plus travaillés ensemble.

\- Depuis Veronica.

\- En effet et on s'est donc dit qu'un nouveau projet serait une bonne chose. »

Quand l'un finissait les phrases de l'autre c'est que ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

« - On s'est donc dit et si on crée …

\- Un clip !

\- Un clip ?

\- Oui oui !

\- Mais … Pour quoi faire ?

\- Ton bizutage.

\- Oui oui.

\- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment fêté ta venue ici.

\- Oui oui.

\- Arrête Tony, tu es agaçant.

\- Oui oui.

\- Tony… Tu devrais arrêter avant que je riposte.

\- Oui oui.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu. »

Soudainement Tony se retrouva plaquer au sol avec Adhara au dessus de lui qui tentait de le chatouiller pendant que Bruce continuait à siroter son thé en les regardant faire calmement. C'est ce moment que choisit l'ascenseur pour s'ouvrir sur Steve qui s'arrêta, à peine entré dans la pièce, pour fixer l'amas de jambes et de bras au sol.

« - Euh …

\- Steve !

\- Cap' ! »

L'amas se révéla être en réalité Stark et Adhara qui se relevèrent immédiatement en le voyant.

« - Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- … Hill m'a appelé : on a des nouvelles de mouvements d'Hydra alors je venais vous prévenir que le reste de l'équipe arriverait rapidement pour que l'on règle cette affaire.

\- Par équipe tu veux dire ?

\- Le reste des Avengers.

\- Oh non !

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir toute votre considération pour nos équipiers Stark.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que si d'autres personnes viennent alors Ely' va partir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrai régulièrement te voir.

\- Mais pourquoi partir ?

\- Mon existence est un secret Steve, sûrement le secret le mieux gardé par le SHIELD … en son temps. Il est rare que je me dévoile à quelqu'un volontairement. De toute façon je devais aller voir Peggy, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée la voir.

\- Je t'appelle dès qu'on a fini.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça. »

Adhara embrassa Tony sur le front puis, au moment où elle quittait la pièce, elle se retourna brusquement.

« - Oh et Steve !

\- Oui ?

\- Non rien, j'ai oublié. »

C'est vrai que James lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne.

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann – 26 Janvier 2015_

Pendant qu'Adhara savourait son dîner, seule en l'absence de Tony, elle essayait de se fixer sur une chaine à la télévision sans trouver. C'est finalement en arrivant sur une chaîne d'informations qu'elle s'arrêta. Ce qu'elle y découvrit lui serra le cœur : des bâtiments en ruine, la population qui courrait en tout sens, les nuages de poussière à perte de vue et, entre tous ces paysages de désolation, des scènes de combat entre Iron Man et Hulk. Si elle n'avait pas vu Johannesburg dans l'annonce elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas les laisser seuls ensemble quelques semaines sans que ça ne parte en vrille. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Oui ?

\- Hauptmann ? C'est Fury.

\- Nicky ! Alors la mort vous réussit ?

\- Moins bien qu'à l'Agent Coulson je dois dire.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aurais besoin de vous, pour me conduire jusqu'à la planque des Avengers.

\- Alors ils doivent vraiment se cacher ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vous expliquerais tout quand vous m'emmènerez.

\- C'est du chantage que tu me fais là et puis de toute façon je ne sais même pas où ils sont allés.

\- Moi si, j'ai simplement besoin d'un moyen de transport et je sais que vous avez en votre possession un Quinjet clandestin.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? C'est James qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Alors, acceptez-vous ma proposition ?

\- Je ne peux pas, ce serait me révéler à eux.

\- Est-ce un problème ?

\- Tu sais très bien que le moins de personnes est au courant pour moi et mieux je porte.

\- Ce sont des personnes de confiance.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

\- Non, c'est Stark. S'il a réussi à leur faire confiance, vous pouvez peut-être tenter l'expérience. Et puis il ne reste plus grand monde à mettre au courant : Thor ne se préoccupe pas des affaires internes de la Terre et Romanov et Barton sont des agents. Et puis vous avez déjà vu Romanov, je vous rappelle.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- … Entraînés par Coulson.

\- Tu m'exaspères, tu le sais ça hein ?

\- Oui, j'ai été à bonne école.

\- … Rejoins-moi au même endroit que d'habitude dans disons 6 heures, j'ai besoin de tout préparer, pas besoin d'attendre l'ouverture j'ai les clés.

\- … Alors on devrait arriver là-bas en début d'après-midi.

\- Où ?

\- Un lieu sûr. »

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _Emplacement secret – 27 Janvier 2015_

Laura Barton lui avait demandé de réparer le tracteur ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter une nouvelle conversation avec Capitaine La Morale. La grange était des plus normales et regorgées d'outils et d'objets divers avec en son centre la tracteur endommagé.

« - Salut, toi. Raconte-moi. Où as-tu mal ?

\- Surtout … ne le ranimez pas. »

Tony ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en entendant l'ancien directeur du SHIELD l'interpeller.

« - Mme Barton, petite cachottière. Maria Hill vous a appelé, non ? Elle bosse pour vous ?

\- L'intelligence artificielle. Vous n'avez même pas hésité.

\- Ecoutez, ça a été une dure journée comme un « Long voyage vers la nuit » … alors, dites-moi en quoi vous m'êtes utile.

\- Regardez-moi dans l'œil et jurez-moi de le débrancher.

\- Vous ne me dirigez pas.

\- Je ne dirige personne. Je ne suis qu'un vieillard … qui vous apprécie beaucoup.

\- … Et je suis l'homme qui a tué les Avengers. Je l'ai vu. Je leur ai rien dit évidemment. Je les ai vus morts, Nick. Le monde entier aussi. A cause de moi. Je n'étais pas prêt. J'aurais dû faire mieux.

\- Cette Maximoff vous torture, Stark. Elle joue sur votre peur.

\- Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était mon héritage. La fin du chemin que j'ai ouvert.

\- Vos inventions sont remarquables, Tony … La guerre n'en fait pas partie. »

Peu convaincu par ces paroles, Tony continua à marcher dans la pièce.

« - … J'ai vu mes amis mourir. Vous croyez que c'est le pire ? »

Un rire ironique lui échappa alors.

« - Non. Ce n'était pas le pire.

\- Le pire … C'est que vous surviviez. »

Et Tony resta quelques instants silencieux, acceptant cette vérité et en même temps surpris que Fury le comprenne aussi facilement.

« - … Vous devriez en parler à Hauptmann, si il y a bien une personne qui pourrait comprendre ça c'est elle. »

De son côté Adhara avait mis un peu plus de temps à quitter le Quinjet, vérifiant que tous les voyants étaient au vert. Sans attendre de nouvelles de Fury elle se dirigea directement vers la maison qui trônait seule dans la vallée. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit Steve entouré de piles de bois puis, un peu plus loin un homme bricolant avec un jeune garçon et une enfant assise derrière. Ne laissant aucune émotion traversée son visage, Adhara continua tranquillement son chemin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui que Steve releva la tête.

« - Je t'ai connu plus méfiant Rogers, tu n'es pas beaucoup sur tes gardes.

\- J'ai certaines choses à réfléchir en ce moment.

\- … J'ai été mise au courant oui.

\- S'il vous plaît, pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Tu vois, lui fait plus attention ! … Clinton Barton je suppose. Je suis juste le chauffeur provisoire de Nick Fury.

\- Fury est ici ?

\- En train de parler avec Tony juste à côté, ils ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Peut-être devrions-nous entrer ? »

Clint jaugea la nouvelle arrivante du regard et sembla décider qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre pour l'instant, ils purent donc tous entrés.

« - Clint est-ce qu' … Euh bonjour, je ne savais pas que nous attendions quelqu'un.

\- Fury ne vous a pas prévenu ? Il pensait peut-être que j'allais rester toute la journée à bord, c'est qu'il me connaît très mal alors... Bonjour Madame Barton, je suis désolée de m'imposer, surtout en ce moment, mais je suis seulement là jusqu'à ce que Fury décide qu'on reparte.

\- Fury est là ?

\- Il devrait bientôt avoir fini de parler à Tony. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Nick et Tony rentrèrent à leur tour dans la maison. Aussitôt Adhara réagit et se précipita presque vers ce dernier. Elle avait complètement laissé tomber son impassibilité et étudiait maintenant sous toutes les coutures son protégé.

« - Tu n'as rien ? Tu es sûr ? Non parce que j'ai vu des images de Veronica et Hulk à la télévision et tu n'étais pas toujours en très bonne position…

\- Je vais bien Ely', ne t'inquiète pas. Je me demande surtout ce que tu fais ici.

\- J'ai juste servi de chauffeur à Nicky pour venir ici.

\- Il savait pour le Quinjet ?!

\- Et comment. »

Puis, lorsqu'Adhara prit Tony dans ses bras, celui-ci lui répondit sans hésitation à la surprise de la majorité des personnes présentes.

« - J'espère que ça s'est bien passé avec Peggy.

\- Oh tu sais comme d'habitude.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Et bien c'est facile : Fury doit être au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Johannesburg et il a sûrement des informations à nous donner, Adhara est là en partie parce qu'elle a dû l'emmener et en partie parce qu'elle voulait voir Tony.

\- Oh bonjour Bruce, cela faisait aussi longtemps !

\- Depuis le projet avorté de Coca de Tony.

\- Ce projet était très bien ! Vous avez juste eu peur !

\- Oui, peur que tout New-York explose.

\- Pff …

\- En tout cas Natasha, Clint, je vous présente Adhara Hauptmann.

\- Pourquoi juste à nous ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, elle connait bien Tony et c'est aussi mon cas ainsi que Fury.

\- Mais et Steve ? »

En réalité Rogers était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon et essayait de se faire le plus discret possible.

« - Disons que nous sommes amis de longue date.

\- … En effet on ne peut pas mieux dire. »

 _*Quelques heures plus tard, après le diner - même endroit*_

« - Ultron vous a mis hors-jeu pour gagner du temps. D'après mes contacts, il construit quelque chose. Vu la quantité de vibranium qu'il a emporté, je ne pense pas que ce ne soit qu'une seule chose.

\- Et Ultron lui-même ?

\- Il est facile à localiser : il est partout. Il se multiplie plus vite qu'un élevage de lapins. Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'il cherche.

\- Des codes nucléaires ?

\- En effet, mais il ne progresse pas.

\- J'ai hacké le Pentagone au lycée …

\- J'ai contacté le Nexus à ce sujet.

\- Le Nexus ?

\- Le noyau mondial d'Internet à Oslo. Tout y converge. L'accès terrestre le plus rapide.

\- Alors ils ont dit quoi ?

\- Il est obsédé par les missiles, mais les codes sont constamment changés.

\- Par qui ?

\- Un inconnu.

\- On a un allié ?

\- Ultron a un ennemi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je paierai cher pour savoir qui c'est.

\- Je devrais aller à Oslo, trouver cet inconnu.

\- Tout ça c'est très joli patron mais j'espérais que pour votre retour vous auriez un peu plus que ça.

\- J'ai plus. Je vous ai. Dans le temps, j'avais des yeux partout, des oreilles partout ailleurs. Vous avez eu accès à une technologie de pointe. Nous revoilà, sur Terre … avec rien sauf notre seule ingéniosité… et notre volonté de sauver le monde. Ultron voit dans les Avengers le seul obstacle entre lui et sa mission. Et qu'il l'admette ou pas, sa mission c'est la destruction globale. Le monde entier a un pied dans la tombe. Alors affrontez-le. Bernez ce salopard de platine.

\- … Steve n'aime pas ce genre de mots.

\- Commence pas Romanov !

\- … Alors que veut-il ?

\- Devenir meilleur. Meilleur que nous. Il fait des petits.

\- Des humanoïdes. L'enveloppe humaine n'est pas viable, biologiquement parlant elle est dépassée. Mais il y revient sans arrêt.

\- Vous deux, votre programme pour sauver l'humanité est un échec triomphal.

\- … Elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée. Elle a besoin d'évoluer. Ultron aussi va évoluer.

\- Comment ?

\- L'un de vous est en contact avec Helen Cho ? »

Toute la maisonnée resta, quelques instants, silencieuse.

« - … Eh beh on peut dire que vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié vous. Comment on fait ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour sauver le monde pardi !

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas venir avec nous.

\- Ecoutes gamine, t'étais même pas né que je participais déjà à une guerre alors tu es gentille mais tes remarques tu les garde pour toi… Et puis à partir du moment où tu as élevé un Stark tu peux tout faire. Donc je répète comment on fait ?

\- … Tout le monde se prépare et on y va … Maintenant ! »

Immédiatement chacun rassembla ses affaires, ceux ayant besoin de leur uniforme l'enfilèrent pour finalement se regrouper dans le hall d'entrée quelques minutes plus tard.

« - J'emmène Natasha et Clint.

\- Seulement en reconnaissance. De mon côté je contacte le Nexus et je vous rejoins.

\- Si Ultron construit un corps …

\- Il sera plus fort qu'aucun de nous. Peut-être même nous tous. Un androïde conçu par un robot ?

\- Je regrette le temps où la création la plus étrange c'était moi.

\- Je dépose Banner au QG. Puis-je vous emprunter Mlle Hill ?

\- Elle vous appartient apparemment. Vous ferez quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de spectaculaire…

\- On embarque Nick ! »

 _Quelques heures plus tard – Tour Avengers, New-York_ *

« - Bon c'est là que je vous abandonne les gars.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- J'ai quelques coups de fils à passer et mes affaires à récupérer à mon appartement, je vais sûrement en avoir besoin dans les heures qui arrivent. Préviens quand Tony sera là. »

Sur ces paroles Adhara se rendit le plus rapidement possible chez elle et n'y découvrit, sans surprise, personne. Cette fois la boîte n'était pas caché dans le fond de son dressing puisqu'elle l'avait utilisé régulièrement avec James, elle mit alors rapidement ce qui se trouvait dedans dans un sac et décrocha le téléphone en même temps. Par chance le numéro qu'elle cherchait était déjà dans le répertoire.

 **-Début de l'appel-**

« - Rhodes, j'écoute.

\- Oh ce n'est plus Iron Patriot ?

\- Sans déc' vous allez encore me vanner pendant longtemps sur ça ? Les sondages étaient positifs !

\- Passons, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Tu étais là quand Ultron a débarqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense qu'on va bientôt avoir besoin de toi : on a retrouvé sa trace et plusieurs des Avengers sont à sa recherche, on a peur qu'il se crée un nouveau corps beaucoup plus puissant.

\- … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider

\- Reste le plus discret possible sur ce que je viens de te dire et essaye de contacter Fury, il aura sûrement un rôle à t'attribuer.

\- Je le fais tout de suite.

\- A toute à l'heure alors.

 **-Fin de l'appel-**

Quelques appels plus tard à différents contacts bien placés et elle put à nouveau sortir. C'est à ce moment-là que son portable vibra et afficha un message : « Tony est rentré avec une cargaison spéciale. B. »

Alors, sans se presser, elle rejoignit la Tour à pied. Elle pénétra dans l'atelier au moment même où Thor sauta sur le caisson présent au centre de la pièce. Bruce essaya de l'arrêter lorsqu'il rassembla la foudre l'injecta directement dans ce caisson. Il surchargea mais il n'y eu pas immédiatement de réaction puis soudainement il explosa, projetant par la même occasion Thor plus loin. Une forme rouge à l'allure humaine et une pierre jaune brillant sur le front en sortit, leva lentement la tête et détailla des pieds à la tête toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sans prévenir il se jeta sur Thor qui le lança dans la direction opposée. Il parvient à stopper sa course devant la baie vitrée mais au moment au Steve voulut intervenir Thor l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Le corps de l'humanoïde se recouvrit doucement d'une teinte verte à certains endroits et il se retourna vers le reste de la pièce.

« - Navré, c'était … étrange. Merci. »

Après avoir remercié Thor il sembla réfléchir un peu puis fit apparaître une cape sur son dos.

« - Thor, vous avez aidé à le créer ?!

\- J'ai eu une vision, un tourbillon engloutissant tout espoir de vie et en son centre … ça !

Thor indiqua alors la pierre fixé sur le front de la créature.

« - La gemme ?

\- La Pierre de l'Esprit. Une des 6 Pierres d'Infinité. Le pouvoir le plus destructeur de tout l'univers.

\- Alors, pourquoi …

\- Stark a raison.

\- Oh c'est vraiment l'Apocalypse. »

Adhara ne pensa même pas à rire au vu de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« - Les Avengers ne vaincront pas Ultron.

\- Pas seuls.

\- Pourquoi votre vision rappelle Jarvis ?

\- On a reconfiguré sa matrice avec celle de Jarvis… pour créer quelque chose de nouveau.

\- J'ai eu ma dose de nouveautés.

\- Vous voyez en moi un rejeton d'Ultron.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Je ne suis pas Ultron. Ni Jarvis. Je suis … Je suis Vision.

\- J'ai lu en toi, et vu l'annihilation.

\- Regarde encore.

\- Son approbation ne vaut rien. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que les jumeaux Maximoff dont on lui avait parlé étaient aussi présents dans la pièce.

« - Leurs pouvoirs, nos cauchemars, Ultron lui-même, tout provient de la Pierre. Et elle peut déchainer bien pire, si elle est notre allié…

\- L'est-elle ? L'es-tu ? Notre allié ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Ça a intérêt à se simplifier rapidement.

\- Je suis du côté de la vie. Pas Ultron. Il va la détruire.

\- Il attend quoi ?

\- Vous.

\- Où ?

\- En Sokovie. Il y détient Natasha.

\- Si on se trompe sur ton compte … si tu es un monstre créé par Ultron …

\- Que ferez-vous ? »

Et la tension monta encore d'un cran alors qu'aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer Ultron. Il est unique … et il souffre. Mais sa souffrance va engloutir la Terre. Il faut donc le détruire. Tous ses avatars, toute trace de sa présence sur le Net. Pas de temps à perdre. Et aucun de nous … ne peut le faire sans les autres… Peut-être suis-je un monstre, je n'en aurais pas conscience. »

A ce moment-là Adhara fut la seule à voir Tony détournait le regard et à en comprendre –en partie- la raison.

« - Je ne suis ni vous ni ce que vous souhaitiez. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas vous fier à moi … mais il faut partir. »

Au moment où il finissait sa réplique il tendit Mjöllnir à Thor ce qui sembla avoir un sens particulier au vu de la réaction de la plupart des personnes présentes. Celui-ci le récupéra lorsque Vision quitta la pièce, d'abord autant interloqué que les autres, puis il le reprit en main visiblement fier. Il partit à son tour et tapa sur l'épaule de Tony en passant.

« - Bien joué.

\- 3 minutes. Préparez-vous.

Clint partit s'armer de la manière la plus complète possible, Tony introduisit une nouvelle IA dans le système, Steve guida les jumeaux afin qu'ils trouvent ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pendant que Thor et Vision discutaient ensemble. De son côté, Adhara rejoignit sa chambre attitrée afin d'enfiler les affaires qu'elle avait emmené. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, ils embarquèrent à bord du Quinjet, chacun pensant à ce qu'il quittait et risquait en partant. C'est pourquoi Adhara se décida à appeler une dernière fois James sur le numéro d'urgence qu'il lui avait donné en s'isolant des autres. Malheureusement ou heureusement elle tomba sur la boîte vocale.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que tu ne décroches pas… Peut-être plutôt une bonne puisque je ne pourrais pas me dégonfler pour tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Déjà sache que ta technique pour que je reste éloignée du danger est un fiasco total, tu apprendras qu'il ne faut jamais aller chez un Stark pour demeurer en sécurité, donc je suis en ce moment même dans un Quinjet qui ne m'appartient pas en direction de la Sokovie afin de sauver le monde en compagnie de ton ancien meilleur ami et de ses joyeux lurons. Tu dois bien te douter que ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'appelle mais en réalité c'est simplement que tu es la seule personne à qui je peux avouer que … j'ai peur… vraiment. Cela va être la première fois depuis longtemps que je vais à nouveau me retrouver face à la mort et que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour la contrer. Et j'ai peur pour Tony aussi. J'ai toujours su qu'il se battait contre divers ennemis plus ou moins étranges mais je n'ai jamais été confrontée directement à la même chose que lui. J'ai peur de le voir tomber devant moi sans pouvoir réagir, de revivre l'invasion de New-York où j'ai dû assister impuissante à sa chute et je me suis promis que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. … Et j'ai aussi peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir et de ne pas pouvoir te confier tout ce que j'aurais voulu dire avant, de ne plus pouvoir remarquer toutes les mimiques que tu as gardé malgré les années, de ne plus redécouvrir le quotidien à tes côtés, t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, à comprendre ce monde qui nous entoure et pleins d'autres moments, gestes et choses comme ça. Je crains irrémédiablement ta réaction à tout instant et je pense toujours au risque que tu disparaisses à nouveau sans que je puisse te retrouver cette fois… Parce que … parce que je t'aime. Depuis 70 ans, encore aujourd'hui et pour encore les décennies avenir. Alors voilà … J'espère te revoir, sincèrement. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bip final, Adhara se laissa doucement glisser le long de la paroi avec l'impression que son cœur se serrait dans la poitrine. Elle entendit alors des pas résonnés doucement dans l'un des couloirs.

« - … Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas …

\- Oui.

\- Et cela ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que cette conversation ne te concernait pas.

\- Si … J'essaye de vous comprendre.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

\- Je sais que vous ne nous aimez pas Pietro et moi mais surtout moi, pourtant nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées avant.

\- Crois-tu réellement que je ne peux vous en vouloir que pour quelque chose que vous m'auriez fait personnellement ?

\- … Je n'arrive pas à comprendre votre esprit, je le pensais d'abord comme celui du Docteur Banner mais il est plus chaotique sans pourtant l'être autant que celui de Captain America. Il est très paradoxal, semble ordonné mais beaucoup plus informe et confus lorsqu'on cherche plus profondément.

\- Alors tu n'as simplement pas à chercher plus profondément… Steve est beaucoup trop guidé par ses sentiments et ses idées préconçues, j'ai un esprit plus stratégique si tu préfère, ou en tout cas son organisation est plus stratégique si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Cela n'explique pas vos ressentis par rapport à mon frère et moi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas continuer sur cette voie ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ?

\- Parce que la chose qui m'empêche de t'étrangler et de te briser tous les os du corps est que les autres comptent sur vous deux et qu'on a besoin de vous contre Ultron. Tu sauras que je ne pardonne pas que l'on fasse du mal à Anthony. »

 _Novi Grad, Sokovie – 28 Janvier 2015_

« - Ultron sait qu'on arrive. Le feu ennemi sera nourri. Et on a signé pour ça. Mais pas les habitants de la Sokovie. Notre priorité … c'est de les évacuer. Ils veulent seulement vivre en paix. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Mais on peut faire de notre mieux pour les protéger. Et réussir. On découvre ce qu'a construit Ultron, on trouve Romanov, et on dégage. Ce combat ne concerne que nous. Ultron nous prend pour des monstres … qui empêchent le monde de tourner. Il ne faut pas seulement le battre, mais savoir s'il dit vrai. Nous allons bientôt arriver alors préparez-vous. »

Lorsque Tony était sur le point de décoller Adhara l'arrêta brusquement d'un geste de la main. Il accepta alors d'ouvrir son casque de mauvaise grâce.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Ely ? Je dois agir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je sais mais … **_Je t'aime_** , ok ?

\- … **_Je t'aime aussi_**. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue puis décolla.

 _*Un peu plus tard – Même endroit*_

Adhara aidait un vieil homme et sa petite fille à descendre les escaliers lorsque les premiers robots jaillirent brusquement du sol. Elle accéléra alors le rythme et dès que l'un des robots essayait d'atteindre l'un des civils qu'elle protégeait elle lui détruisait la tête à coup de balles ou, lorsqu'elle était assez proche, réussissait à le déconnecter manuellement. Le premier essai de cette technique fut compliqué puisque la configuration était différente de l'Iron Légion mais les autres furent beaucoup plus rapides. Puis, soudainement, on pu entendre le sol vibré, se fissurait pour séparer la ville de son attache terrestre. Les bâtiments les plus fragiles s'écroulaient, des familles étaient divisées et au milieu de tout ça les Avengers ne savaient plus comment réagir. Les robots encore actifs arrêtèrent de la plupart de leurs mouvements pour laisser entendre la voix d'Ultron.

« - Admirez cette beauté. Cette inéluctabilité. L'ascension … avant la chute. Vous, Avengers, êtes mon météore, ma fulgurante et redoutable épée, et la Terre s'ouvrira … sous le poids de votre échec. Effacez-moi de vos ordinateurs, retournez ma propre chair contre moi, peu importe. Quand la poussière retombera, les seuls êtres vivants au monde … seront de métal. »

Son discours finit, les combats reprirent encore plus virulents à présent que chacun comprenait la nouvelle importance de leur mission. Il fallait aussi continuer à rassembler et protéger les civils et pour cela la communication était continue entre les membres.

« - Cap', des ennemis arrivent.

\- … Ils sont déjà arrivés. Stark, occupez vous de faire atterrir la ville. Nous avons une seule mission, démolir ces trucs. S'ils vous blessent, blessez-les. S'ils vous tuent … relevez-vous. »

Les ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux et chacun de son côté devait redoubler d'effort pour les contrer. Adhara se trouvait à l'un des bords de la ville et devait constamment pousser les habitants pour qu'ils se rapprochent du centre. En même temps, elle ne cessait de tirer sur tous les robots qui s'approchaient mais était limité par son nombre de balles. Heureusement elle sentait souvent passer un courant d'air qui signifiait que le gamin Maximoff était dans le coin et elle aussi vu plusieurs fois Tony passé au-dessus de sa tête. On entendit alors la voix de Clint dans l'oreillette.

« - C'est bon, ici.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ici ! Pas bon du tout !

\- J'ai presque fini !

\- Eh j'arrive.

\- Steve ! Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir suffisamment de cartouches !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors !

\- Mais …

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter Hauptmann ! … Je sais que tu préfères éviter d'utiliser ce qu'ils t'ont imposé mais … on en a vraiment besoin. »

Adhara resta quelques secondes sans rien faire puis rangea son arme. Elle courut alors vers le robot le plus proche, lui arracha la tête, la lança sur un autre de toutes ses forces ce qui lui permit de le traverser de part en part ainsi que les trois suivants. Elle ne se laissa pas aller à la panique en voyant ce qu'elle avait pu faire de sa force brute et continua à se battre. Au fil des combats et des robots qui s'écroulaient, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du reste de l'équipe. Lorsqu'enfin elle les rejoignit ils ne restaient pas un seul ennemi encore debout.

« - La prochaine vague va attaquer. Du nouveau, Stark ?

\- Oh pas grand chose : je peux faire exploser la ville. Ça éviterait l'impact, si vous dégagez à temps.

\- J'ai demandé une solution, pas un plan de fuite.

\- Le rayon d'impact s'élargit à chaque seconde. Il faut se décider.

\- Cap' ces gens sont condamnés. Si Stark fait tout sauter …

\- Sauvons-les.

\- Entre ceux d'en haut et ceux d'en bas, c'est tout vu.

\- Je n'abandonne aucun civil.

\- … Je n'ai pas parlé de partir… Il y a pire, pour mourir. Où aurais-je une vue pareille ? »

Et puis, étonnement, une nouvelle voix intervint dans la communication.

« - Ravi que la vue vous plaise, Romanov. Elle va s'améliorer. »

A la surprise de tous, un héliporteur surgit lentement des nuages. Les civils se précipitèrent sur les vitres les plus proches pour pouvoir l'admirer alors que les Avengers présents se rapprochaient inconsciemment de l'appareil afin de vérifier la véracité de cette vision.

« - Pas mal, non ? Je l'ai sorti de la naphtaline avec de vieux amis. Il est rouillé mais il tiendra.

\- Fury, espèce d'enfoiré.

\- Ohoh vous embrassez votre mère avec cette bouche ?!

\- Altitude : 5500 m, en hausse.

\- Déployez les canots de sauvetage. Désarrimez dans 3, 2 … c'est parti. »

Les dits canots de sauvetage émergèrent de l'héliporteur et s'approchèrent de la ville en vol.

« - C'est ça, le SHIELD ?

\- C'est ce que le SHIELD est supposé être.

\- … Pas si mal. »

Les canots ralentirent en s'approchant sortant alors les autres de leur torpeur.

« - Embarquons-les. »

Au moment où des robots s'approchèrent de l'héliporteur, le SHIELD riposta en la personne de James Rhodes. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir il tira sur plusieurs puis en détruisit un autre.

« - Et ça ! Ça fera une super histoire ! »

Les ennemis présents ripostèrent jusqu'à ce que Tony intervienne.

« - Yep, si tu survis.

\- Je peux tenir.

\- Je peux aussi te la tenir.

\- Toujours l'esprit mal placé. »

Au sol, tous les canots étaient amarrés et on commençait seulement à les remplir.

« - En avant ! Allez-y ! »

Les zones de rassemblement de civils étaient marquées par des fumigènes rouges au sol.

« - Thor ! J'ai un plan !

\- Trop tard, ils vont vers le cœur.

\- … Rhodey, embarque les autres.

\- Ok.

\- Avengers … méritez votre salaire. »

Thor et Vision étaient déjà présents à côté du cœur, Tony les rejoignit en volant, Pietro arriva rapidement et Steve aussi, puis Clint et Wanda.

« - Romanov, vous et Banner, ne jouez pas au docteur.

\- Du calme, Stark, on ne peut pas tout voler. »

Elle arriva alors au volant d'un camion, déblayant tout sur son passage.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on protège ?

\- Ça. Si Ultron s'empare du cœur, c'est mort. Où est Ely ?

\- Qui ? Oh l'agent H ! Aucune idée.

\- Je suis à bord de l'un des derniers canaux !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Je ne suis pas un Avenger, Steve. Et je te rappelle que je suis médecin à la base, je peux beaucoup plus aider les gens ici. Mais s'il faut, dès que j'ai fait le plus gros, je reviens. »

Les robots concentrés sur les Avengers, le SHIELD pu plus facilement continuer l'évacuation. Du haut de l'héliporteur Adhara vit rapidement passer l'armure de Tony qui se dirigeait en-dessous de la ville. Elle commença alors à diriger les blessés suivant la gravité de leur cas puis elle délégua cette tache à l'un des agents présents afin de commencer à les soigner. Occupée dans son rôle elle ne fit pas attention au déroulement des événements jusqu'à ce que la ville redescende brusquement, des éclairs jaillirent et se rassemblèrent en son centre puis, sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée, tout explosa en petits morceaux. Aussitôt tout s'arrêta autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait que se préoccupait de ce qui venait de se passer et de ce que ça signifiait car elle se souvenait d'avoir vu Tony aller en-dessous.

« - Non … Pas cette fois … »

Ses mains tremblaient, son visage avait brusquement pâli, ses yeux s'humidifiaient, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle ne respirait plus ou trop. Puis tout à coup, l'armure rouge et or atterrit brusquement portant dans ses bras le corps de Thor. Adhara choisit alors de continuer d'ignorer tout ce qu'il l'entourait et de courir vers Tony. Celui-ci eut à peine déposé Thor parmi les autres blessés et enlevé son armure qu'il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur d'amande douce des cheveux de son ancienne nourrice qu'il se détendit et répondit à son étreinte.

« - Plus jamais … Ne me fais plus jamais ça … J'ai cru que tu étais … Pas toi aussi … »

Et il fut surpris de sentir des larmes dans son cou et de voir ses épaules tressautés, il se décida alors à poser son menton sur sa tête et à lui caresser doucement les cheveux en lui faisant de promesses sans queue ni tête au creux de l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, il s'éloigna légèrement afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je crois que tu as des blessés dont il faut t'occuper. »

Adhara acquiesça sans rien et partit. Ses gestes furent mécaniques jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à un corps qui ne lui était pas inconnu : Pietro Maximoff était allongé, le visage vide de toute émotion et les yeux fermées avec, à ses côtés, sa sœur qui fixait le vide en lui serrant la main. La médecin n'eut pas besoin de chercher un pouls pour savoir que le jeune homme était mort, les taches rouges étaient assez suggestives. Alors, sans un mot, elle s'assit à côté de la plus jeune et attendit que celle-ci lui dise quoique ce soit. L'attente fut longue mais Wanda se décida à ouvrir la bouche au bout d'un moment.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'essaye de te réconforter.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire ça alors que vous m'avez clairement prévenu que vous me détestiez ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait.

\- Vous avez déjà perdu votre frère peut-être ?! Votre unique famille ?! Déjà ressenti ce qu'engendre sa disparition ?!

\- Justement oui. … J'ai perdu mon petit-frère récemment, seulement quelques mois. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. J'étais censée toujours le protéger ! Mais rien ne prépare à ce que ça fait quand ils partent. Et à ce moment-là j'ai senti une telle rage en moi ! Mais je ne pouvais la décharger sur personne car je n'avais personne à blâmer pour ça à part moi. … Heureusement j'ai eu des personnes pour me soutenir après.

\- Stark ?

\- … En partie. Il m'a beaucoup aidé, m'a permis de le voir une dernière fois et de lui parler une dernière fois. Mais je n'ai pas eu que lui et depuis j'ai continué à vivre même si je n'arrêterai jamais de penser à lui. Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que j'ai l'autorité pour te conseiller ou même pour que je sache quoi te dire pour te réconforter, simplement je t'ai raconté comment moi je l'ai vécu. »

Elle se remit alors debout, serra une dernière fois l'épaule de Wanda en signe de soutien puis repartit vérifier si tous les blessés avaient bien été pris en charge. Un agent vint alors la voir pour la prévenir qu'une chambre était disponible pour elle selon les directives de Fury mais qu'elle devrait sûrement la partager avec quelqu'un. Elle voulut d'abord la proposer à Wanda mais Clint était déjà avec elle et semblait constamment garder un œil sur elle. En cherchant Tony elle découvrit l'agent Romanov assise devant un écran n'affichant rien mais continuant à le fixer inlassablement.

« - Romanov ? Agent Romanov ? Natasha ? »

Celle-ci releva alors brusquement les yeux vers elle, semblant enfin s'extraire de son apathie.

« - Oui ? C'est pourquoi ?

\- Je trouvais simplement étrange que vous restiez sans rien faire devant … rien du tout justement.

\- J'essayais simplement de joindre Bruce… le Docteur Banner mais Hulk a coupé le contact.

\- … Vous devriez peut-être aller vous reposer, ça a été une longue journée pour tout le monde.

\- J'attends Clint.

\- Pour le moment il est occupé avec la gamine Maximoff. Par contre j'ai une place en plus dans la chambre que l'on m'a attribué et personne pour l'occuper.

\- Et Stark ?

\- Sûrement occupé à faire joujou avec Rhodey et/ou à embêter Nicholas et/ou à parler avec Steve. Choisissez la réponse qui vous convient le plus.

\- … Nous sommes sûrement parties du mauvais pied toutes les deux. Seulement je n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on mette la vie de civils en danger.

\- Or vous me considérez comme une civile.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas ?

\- … Je vous en dirais plus lorsque je pourrais réellement vous faire confiance. »

Puis Adhara l'invita à la suivre en souriant.

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York – 1_ _er_ _Février 2015_

Fury lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer et reprendre ses esprits mais elle ne pensait pas voir la lumière allumée lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement. Au vu des sécurités qui entouraient l'immeuble et cet appartement en particulier elle se doutait que le nombre de personnes pouvant pénétrer ici était limité et celui de ceux qui le feraient aujourd'hui encore plus se limitant à une seule personne : James. Elle le trouva alors dans la cuisine essayant de s'y retrouver entre les différents ustensiles. Posant son sac au sol, elle attendit qu'il remarque sa présence en s'accoudant au plan de travail.

« - Tu pourrais au moins venir m'aider. »

Ah en fait il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps, encore une de ses capacités de super assassin.

« - Je m'en voudrais d'intervenir, tu as l'air de tellement bien te débrouiller.

\- C'est ça moque-toi, mais ne te plains pas si c'est immangeable. »

Adhara rigola alors mais accepta tout de même de l'aider. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à manger un plat passable en silence sans que celui-ci ne les gêne particulièrement … Enfin jusqu'à la fin du repas.

« - J'ai reçu ton message dès que j'ai rallumé mon portable. »

Aussitôt l'ambiance changea et Adhara n'osa plus relever la tête. Elle entendit les pieds de celle de James racler contre le sol puis il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la relever.

« - Regarde-moi dans les yeux … s'il te plait. »

Ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce.

« - Ne m'envoies plus jamais de messages comme ça … J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

Si au début de sa phrase Adhara avait à nouveau baissé la tête elle la releva immédiatement ensuite.

« - Et quelle idée de me dire de choses comme ça de cette manière !

\- Des choses ? »

Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« - Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas … »

Alors, comme il l'avait déjà fait des décennies auparavant, James approcha sa main du visage d'Adhara, caressa doucement sa joue puis approcha lentement son visage. Et comme des décennies auparavant, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres pour qu'Adhara comble l'espace, faisant abstraction de la froideur du métal de sa main, et elle scella leurs lèvres ensemble. Ils n'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser que lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

« - On a vraiment besoin de vacances. Tous les deux. »

* * *

Chapitre 8 en ligne ! Plus que deux chapitres ! J'annonce aussi que la publication du chapitre 9 sera normal (c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines) par contre j'essaierai de mettre en ligne le chapitre 10/épilogue le lendemain (donc le samedi si vous suivez toujours). Aller ! La bise !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 ** _Cycy :_** Bonjooooouuuur ! Je vais super bien ! Et j'espère que c'est aussi ton cas. La longueur prouve qu'au moins on a des choses à dire ! Et j'espère qu'on continuera comme ça ! Tu me rassure sur le point de leur relation parce que James est quand même un type brisé donc on ne peut pas le faire retourner avec Adhara illico-presto ! En ce qui concerne l'évolution de leur relation … Ce chapitre et l'épilogue sont principalement centrés sur cette question. Je suis toujours aussi ravie que ça te plaise et que tu continues à prendre du temps pour me donner ton avis. En tout cas il fallait absolument qu'Adhara interagisse avec TOUS les Avengers (même si l'intervention de Thor est limitée vu qu'il était absent au moment que j'ai choisi pour l'apparition d'Adhara). La gelée de Cranberry c'est dégueulasse ! Pardon, « je n'aime pas »… Franchement ?! Au Cranberry ?! C'est surtout que j'ai essayé de trouver un aliment un peu significatif dans la culture américaine et qui pourrait sembler étrange aux français. T'imagine garder Pietro en vie avec Tony et Adhara ! Et qu'ils cohabitent ! Il y aurait beaucoup d'alertes vertes au QG et de vitres brisées à force qu'ils les traversent. Et je ne raconte même pas les risques diplomatiques avec toutes leurs conneries ! La Veuve Noire n'est pas l'un de mes personnages préférés (en particulier dans les comics) mais je trouve sa relation avec Banner dans l'Ère d'Ultron vraiment attachante, surtout que la plupart la pensait finir avec Clint après le premier Avengers ! Malheureusement cette fiction est terminée vu que je voulais absolument la cloturer avant la sortie de GOTG2. Mais fais attention aux notes à la fin de l'épilogue ! Elles sont très importantes ! Pour le Happy End … et bien, lis juste après. A une prochaine fois !

 _ **d'Artagneuse :**_ Je suis désolée si ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau mais je considère que, comme a) James est encore en train de se définir et qu'il lui reste quand même pas mal de séquelles de Hydra et b) Adhara et lui ont passé grosso-merdo 70 ans sans se voir, en croyant l'autre mort pour Adhara ou en ayant complètement oublié l'autre pour James, ce n'est facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre de se rapprocher et de retourner ensemble. Il fallait au moins laisser passer le temps pour qu'ils se fassent confiance, qu'ils partagent à nouveau des choses ensemble et qu'ils s'aiment à nouveau en fait. Donc encore désolée si ça t'a déçu (surtout que je pensais au contraire que c'était trop lent :D ! )

* * *

Note : Je cite dans ce chapitre des noms que je ne connais absolument pas alors je m'excuse à l'avance si quelqu'un se sent gêné ou offensé par cette utilisation.  
 **Rappel :**  
Anglais  
 _ **Français**_  
Allemand  
[ _Russe_ ]

* * *

 _Un magasin, New-York - 20 Février 2015_

« - Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça … comme ça ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Fais-moi un peu confiance.  
\- … C'est bien ça mon problème… »

Adhara rit mais continua à traverser les rayons le plus discrètement possible.

« - Aller ! Mets-toi au moins un peu dans le rôle, joues le jeu ! »

James soupira et la suivit de mauvaise grâce.

« - Par-là ! »

Les deux acolytes débouchèrent face à un grand mur complètement recouvert par une carte du monde (a.k.a planisphère).

« - Eheh, je t'avais prévenu que je me souvenais où la trouver !  
\- … Tu es au courant qu'il y a des caméras de surveillance ?  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai emmené avec moi voyons !  
\- … Comment ça ?  
\- Bah oui ! Quand je serai occupée tu feras le guet, au cas où il y a des vigiles qui arrivent.  
\- Tu n'avais pas l'un de tes … logiciels pour régler le problème des caméras !  
\- Si ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? … Simplement ça aurait été moins drôle avec. »

James hésitait visiblement entre s'éclater la tête contre le mur ou le faire avec la tête de son vis-à-vis. De son côté, Adhara continuait à sourire naïvement, nettement fière d'elle.

« - Bon, allons-y ! Tu me passes la fléchette ?  
\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté ça déjà ?  
\- Parce qu'on n'a toujours pas trouvé de destination pour nos vacances.  
\- Et il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens possibles ?  
\- Sûrement que si mais celui-ci est plus rapide et beaucoup plus amusant que les autres. »

Il soupira pour la énième fois dans la journée mais Adhara resta fixée sur ses positions.

« - Tu me passe la fléchette ? … Tu peux me bander les yeux ? »

Lorsque cela fut chose faite il la plaça face au planisphère puis la fit tourner sur elle-même à contrecœur. Au bout d'une dizaine de tours il la replaça devant le mur, lui enleva le bandeau et la laissa lancer sa fléchette. Ils attendirent que le sol arrête de tourner aux yeux d'Adhara puis James se rapprocha de la carte.

« - Alors ? On part où ?  
\- … Comment est ton roumain ?  
\- Inexistant. »

 _Appartement Adhara Hauptmann, New-York - 5 Mars 2015_

« - Mais où est passée cette saleté de chaussette ?!  
\- Sous ton lit, à côté de ton deuxième oreiller.  
\- Et ma chemise ?  
\- Laquelle ? La grise avec le col plus foncé ?  
\- Oui celle-là.  
\- Tu l'as mise au sale hier soir alors je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la laver, mais elle devrait être prête avant qu'on parte. Et toi tu n'aurais pas vu mon débardeur blanc ?  
\- Tiens. »

Un premier vêtement vola à travers le couloir.

« - Tu sais où je peux trouver ma casquette ?  
\- La voilà. »

Un second, dans l'autre sens.

« - Punaise, je ne trouve plus mon pantalon noir !  
\- Ici ! »

Un troisième. Et ainsi de suite durant la moitié de l'après-midi.

« - … Par contre je présume que si je te demande mon soutien-gorge, tu ne sauras pas où il est …  
\- … Tu présumes bien. »

On put alors distinctement entendre Adhara rire du bout du couloir et James secoua la tête, désabusé, mais à peine surpris par son humour. Elle décrocha ensuite le téléphone, tout en continuant à rigoler.

« - Pour enregistrer votre nouvelle annonce de boîte vocale, veuillez appuyer sur 3 … L'enregistrement débutera après le « bip » sonore … BIIIP  
\- Si c'est pour de la pub, … vous vous êtes trompé de numéro … Pour les autres, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale d'Adhara Hauptmann, je suis actuellement indisponible et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Si c'est Nicky … Baah je sais que ce n'est pas toi … Si c'est Bruce je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : RAMÈNES TES FESSES VERTES ICI ! Non mais ! Et enfin si c'est Tony …. Eheh ça sert à rien de râler je ne répondrai pas. Pas non plus la peine d'essayer de forcer ma porte y'a trop de sécurités même pour toi, mon chou. T'inquiète Georgette je vais juste m'aérer l'esprit à l'étranger. Et puis si c'est vraiment urgent il y aura bien quelqu'un qui arrivera à me prévenir. Aller, la bise ! »

 _Lampertheim, Alsace, France - 7 Mars 2015_

« - Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait ici.  
\- J'en avais envie.  
\- Et plus sérieusement ?  
\- Parce qu'on n'a pas un horaire à suivre, qu'une escale ça fait du bien et que je veux voir comment vont les enfants de mon frère.  
\- Ta famille.  
\- … Accessoirement. »

James soupira devant tant de mauvaise foi mais la suivit quand même.

« - On ne devrait pas être loin.  
\- De ?  
\- La maison où j'ai grandis.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah comme j'avais encore de la famille dans le coin, la maison est restée en bonne état. Dès qu'il a eu l'âge requis mon frère l'a récupéré et c'est l'un de ses enfants qui l'a récupéré. Donc ils devraient toujours y habiter en ce moment.  
\- Oh …  
\- Si tu le dis. »

Ils se retrouvèrent alors en face d'un ancien corps de ferme aux crépis rougeâtres et à colombage.

« - Bon bah, quand faut y aller … Faut y aller. »

La sonnerie retentit alors à l'intérieur mais ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne leur ouvrir. Ils découvrirent alors une enfant, haute comme trois pommes.

« - ** _Bonjour Cassiopée, est-ce que tes parents sont là ?_** »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et, au moment où ils pénétraient dans la cour, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« - _**Cassiopée ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas y aller seule ! On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber.**_  
\- _**Mais je les avais vus arriver ! Alors je savais qui c'était.**_  
\- **_Qui ?_**  
\- **_La Madame qui s'appelle comme toi ! Par contre l'autre je ne le connais pas._** »

Sortit alors la mère de la jeune fille, qu'Adhara avait déjà rencontré.

« - … Les mystères de la génétique…  
\- _**Je suis ravie de vous revoir Mme Sernine.**_  
\- _**Je ne sais pas encore si c'est partagé. Vous nous avez laissé avec beaucoup de questions la dernière fois.**_  
\- _**J'en suis bien consciente.**_  
\- _**… Vous devriez entrés, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.**_  
\- _**Je le pense aussi.**_ »

Tous les quatre arrivèrent dans l'entrée de la maison, directement ouverte sur le salon, la salle à manger et vers à couloir qui menait à la cuisine.

« - _**Voudriez-vous quelque chose ? Du thé ? Du café ? … Un jus de fruit ?**_  
- _ **Non merci, nous n'avons pas prévu de rester très longtemps, juste voir comment vous alliez.**_  
\- _**Vous avez pourtant dit que vous me répondriez.**_  
\- _**En effet.**_ »

Alors que James et Adhara s'installaient dans le canapé, leur hôte tira une chaise de la table et se positionna face eux.

« - **_Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?_**  
\- **_… Qui êtes-vous ?_**  
\- _**C'est écrit sur la carte que je vous ai donnée.**_  
\- **_Il n'y avait que votre nom, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est qui vous êtes pour ma famille, qui vous étiez pour mon père et, un peu plus puérilement, pourquoi vous portez le même prénom que moi._**  
\- **_En réalité c'est vous qui portez le mien, votre père vous appelé comme ça à cause de moi._**  
\- **_Pourquoi ?_**  
\- _**Et bien je présume que c'est parce que je suis sa sœur.**_  
\- _**… Mais … C'est impossible…**_  
\- _**Impossible n'est pas Hauptmann très chère : je suis moi-même née en 1922 mais pour des raisons qui me regardent je semble toujours avoir la vingtaine.**_  
- _ **Et vous voudriez que je vous croie sur parole ?!**_  
\- _**Absolument pas mais c'est vous qui posez les questions alors j'y réponds simplement.**_ »

Pendant que les deux homonymes discutaient –bien que de manière houleuse- James se retrouvait à devoir écouter sans comprendre la moitié des mots. Il repéra du coin de l'œil une petite silhouette qui ne cessait de le fixer. Il se retourna alors et découvrit l'enfant qui leur avait ouvert précédemment. Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques secondes puis Cassiopée se rapprocha un peu.

« - _**Tu es qui ?**_  
\- _**James.**_  
\- **_Pourquoi t'es là ?_**  
\- _**Je suis avec Adhara.**_  
\- _**Ma mère ?**_  
\- _**Non.**_  
\- _**L'autre madame ?**_  
\- _**Oui.**_  
- _ **Pourquoi ?**_  
\- _**… Nous sommes en vacances … ensemble.**_ »

Cette réponse sembla la satisfaire puisqu'elle retomba dans son mutisme mais seulement temporairement.

« - **_Pourquoi tu portes des gants ? Il fait pas froid dehors._**  
\- _**… J'en ai besoin.**_  
\- _**Pourquoi ?**_ »

Adhara, qui suivait la conversation en même temps qu'elle discutait avec sa descendante, se saisit doucement de la main de son voisin et y appliqua une faible pression pour lui assurer son soutien.

« - _**… Il y a des choses que les enfants ne devraient pas voir.**_ »

* _Deux heures plus tard – Dans la rue, même endroit_ *

« - Peut-on faire un rapide détour avant de repartir ?  
\- … Bien sûr. »

Ils s'engagèrent alors vers une impasse mais ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'embranchement. Ainsi, apparu à leurs yeux, un obélisque sur lequel trônait une plaque avec l'inscription « **_A nos morts_** » puis, derrière, une plus grande plaque présentait une liste de différents noms. Ils découvrirent alors, entre HASSLER Robert et HEIMBURGER Philippe, les noms de HAUPTMANN René et HAUPTMANN Eliane. Sans un bruit, Adhara laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle avait retenues pendant tant d'années, en ayant face à elle la preuve physique de ce qu'elle avait su depuis longtemps.

 _Hôtel, Bucarest, Roumanie - 10 Mai 2015_

« - Bonjour, nous avons réservé une chambre pour deux au nom de Peters.  
\- Bien sûr ! Votre réservation a bien été prise en compte et votre chambre se trouve au second étage. Le petit-déjeuner et le repas du soir sont compris dans votre formule et se tiennent respectivement de 6h30 à 10h et de 17h30 à 20h30. Enfin la facture sera à régler à la fin de votre séjour parmi nous. Vasile s'occupera de monter vos bagages dans votre chambre.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Bine ați venit la București !  
\- Merci. »

James et Adhara suivirent le dit Vasile dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à leur chambre puis découvrirent un léger un problème lorsque celui-ci les laissa.

« - Il n'y a qu'un lit.  
\- En effet.  
\- Je prends le fauteuil.  
\- Non, c'est moi.  
\- Tu ne rentres même pas dedans.  
\- Et toi tu ne pourras jamais bien dormir là-dedans.  
\- Ce n'est que temporaire, le temps que l'on trouve un autre logement.  
\- Sauf qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre.  
\- Oh tais-toi et vas te coucher. Toi comme moi, savons que le décalage horaire ne nous a pas fait que du bien et que c'était impossible de dormir dans les transports.  
\- Pas sans toi.

\- C'est ça ou c'est moi qui dors dans le fauteuil.  
\- Ce que tu peux être têtu ! »

Ils s'installèrent alors tous les deux dans le lit, visiblement légèrement mal à l'aise. Pourtant la fatigue eut raison d'eux et ils finirent par se détendre en s'endormant.

* _Une heure plus tard – même endroit_ *

Lorsqu'Adhara se réveilla, elle sentit une légère pression sur ses hanches : le bras droit de James l'entourait à présent pendant que celui-ci dormait encore. Ainsi leurs corps avaient repris leurs habitudes passées malgré leurs propres réticences. Adhara essaya ensuite de se dégager mais par son mouvement réveilla James qui était toujours aux aguets.

« - Désolée.  
\- C'est moi qui devrais …  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'imagine que c'est seulement un réflexe. »

Ils furent ensuite sur le point de quitter la pièce pour commencer leurs recherches de logement dans la ville quand Adhara se souvint soudainement qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte quelque chose d'important de son sac.

« - Tiens ! C'est pour toi, pour ton anniversaire.  
\- Mon anniversaire ?  
\- Nous sommes ça fait deux moins je sais que c'est passé mais je ne l'avais pas encore trouvé à ce moment-là ! Tu as, depuis deux mois aujourd'hui, 98 ans ! Bientôt le premier siècle !

\- Diantre ! Que tu es bien conservé !  
\- Et c'est celle de 92 ans qui me dit ça. »

Adhara rigola un peu mais continua à lui tendre le paquet qu'elle tenait. En retirant le papier cadeau autour, James découvrit un carnet encore vierge avec ses initiales ou tout du moins celle du Sergent Barnes dessus.

« - C'est pour que tu puisses rassembler sur un seul support tout ce dont tu te souviens ou qu'on a découvert ensemble.  
\- … Merci, merci beaucoup. »

 _Nouveau logement Hauptmann-Barnes, Bucarest - 23 Mai 2015_

« - Alors vérifions tout : issue de secours ?  
\- Pas mal de toits plats à proximité et accessibles à tous les étages.  
\- Les escaliers ?  
\- Assez larges pour s'enfuir, avec des balustrades pour s'y accrocher et passer plus rapidement.  
\- Les voisins ?  
\- Pour toi.  
\- Assez rares, ceux qui restent sont discrets mais pas dangereux pour nous. J'ai vérifié leurs antécédents et on a du casier le plus vierge possible à seulement quelques vols ou légères agressions. Et à l'intérieur même de l'appartement ?  
\- Il est possible de démonter certaines planches pour des caches, suffisamment de pièces pour vivre convenablement mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque.  
\- Si on se débrouille bien avec les meubles on pourra garder facilement les fenêtres de la pièce principale en visuel et il n'y a qu'une porte d'entrée. C'est parfait.  
\- Au moins le mieux que l'on pouvait trouver.  
\- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie ! Bon, maintenant c'est au tour des meubles. Il faut essayer d'en acheter le moins possible et au prix le plus bas pour éviter que Tony remarque les mouvements d'argent. De toute façon on peut aussi se contenter de récupérations et du bricolage. »

 _Logement Hauptmann-Barnes, Bucarest – 3 Juin 2016_

Ne pouvant se permettre d'acheter une télévision, aussi peu cher puisse-t-elle être, Adhara essayait de suivre les informations le plus assidûment possible grâce à son portable.

« _\- Onze ressortissants wakandiens figurent au nombre des victimes de l'affrontement qui a opposé les Avengers à un commando de mercenaires au Nigeria le mois dernier. Traditionnellement discrète la nation wakandienne avait mandaté des émissaires à Lagos lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu._  
 _\- Des membres de notre communauté sont morts en terre étrangère. Ils ont été les victimes d'un groupe de criminels et de l'indifférence de ceux qui étaient censés les arrêter. La victoire au prix du sang des innocents n'est pas la victoire de la justice… c'est la victoire de la honte._  
 _\- Le roi du Wakanda a tenu …_ »

« - Éteins ce truc. Ça fait des semaines qu'ils répètent les mêmes choses et tu ne fais que te demander si tu dois rentrer ou pas.  
\- Et que dois-je faire d'après toi ?  
\- C'est tout simplement à toi de décider.  
\- … Tu ne mets pas d'une très grande utilité, dis donc.  
\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, c'est à toi de choisir ou au moins de réfléchir à quoi servirait ton geste.  
\- … Je reste… Mais il n'empêche que je suis un peu inquiète pour Wanda, déjà qu'elle donne beaucoup d'importance au regard des autres. »

 _Parc Herăstrău, Bucarest - 4 Juin 2016_

« - Tu as lu le journal ce matin ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et ?  
\- Cela ne me concerne pas.  
\- Ces Accords concernent tout le monde James. Ce truc signifie que les « héros » ne pourront agir qu'avec l'autorisation des autres nations.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Alors ils seront obligés d'intervenir dans des cas où ils n'auraient pas voulu intervenir ou au contraire de devoir se retenir d'aller sauver ou défendre tel ou tel truc en lequel ils croient sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont pas le droit. Je comprends que la population veuille limiter les dégâts qu'ils font mais la politique est un monde où ce n'est pas le plus juste qui régit mais le plus puissant. Donc si une intervention va à l'encontre d'un gouvernement même si c'est pour sauver des milliers de gens innocents, cela sera refuser. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser des personnes souffrir sous prétexte que des vieux qui passent leur temps à bavasser ont décidé que leur vie ne valait pas la peine.  
\- Et que comptes-tu faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. »

Adhara voulut continuer la conversation lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose vibrer dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste. Elle en sortit alors un petit portable, visiblement sommaire.

« - Je croyais que tu avais coupé toutes tes communications pour les vacances.  
\- Je les fais mais ce portable n'est pas habituel.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Celui-ci n'est QUE pour les urgences. »

Elle ouvrit alors le seul message présent et dû s'asseoir brusquement en lisant la seule phrase qui s'affichait.

« - Adhara ?!  
\- **_Quelle journée de merde._** »

Devant ses yeux seulement sept mots : « Elle s'est éteinte dans son sommeil. »

* _Une heure plus tard – logement Hauptmann-Barnes_ *

« - Tu comprends c'est la dernière personne à réellement vécu toutes ses années à mes côtés. C'est la dernière à avoir suivi mon … évolution en quelque sorte parce que Rogers et toi ce n'est pas la même chose… Je n'arrive pas à formuler ma pensée !  
\- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas finir de préparer tes affaires et après tu embarques directement pour Londres. De mon côté je resterai là.  
\- … j'essaierai de revenir le plus tôt possible.  
\- Je le sais. »

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Adhara partit, avec son sac sur le dos.

 _Funérailles - 7 Juin 2016_

Le chœur chantait au moment où on amena le cercueil. Six hommes portaient celui-ci, dont Steve Rogers, tous, le visage solennel et Steve retenant ses larmes. De son côté, Adhara s'était installée au fond de l'église, un léger voile noir sur le visage en espérant qu'il le cacherait si elle venait à craquer. Pendant qu'elle était dans ses sombres pensées, le religieux en charge des obsèques avait pris la parole et déclamait son discours habituel.

« - Et maintenant, j'aimerais appeler Sharon Carter à prononcer quelques mots. »

Une jeune femme blonde monta alors les quelques marches qui la séparaient du pupitre.

\- Margaret Carter était connue comme membre fondateur du SHIELD, mais pour moi elle était Tante Peggy. Au mur de son bureau, il y avait une photo d'elle, aux côtés du Président Kennedy… Ça m'impressionnait beaucoup, je me demandais si je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai dit à personne que nous étions parente. Un jour, je lui demandais comment elle avait réussi à maîtriser la diplomatie et l'espionnage à une époque où les femmes n'étaient les bienvenues ni dans l'une, ni dans l'autre, elle m'a dit « tu dois d'abord faire ton devoir. Fais certaines concessions quand ça te parait possible, sinon refuses. Même si on te dit que ce qu'on te demande de faire et juste, alors que tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Même si tout le monde s'acharne à te le prouver, il est de ton devoir de rester droite dans tes bottes, de regarder les autres en face et de leur dire « Non, c'est à vous de céder. » »

Lorsque l'office fut fini, elle attendit que la majorité des personnes présentes sortent avant de s'approcher à son tour du cercueil. Elle s'arrêta de longues secondes à admirer les fleurs blanches posées dessus, y ajouta sa propre fleur, rouge celle-ci puis posa doucement sa main.

« - **_Cela a été un honneur de te connaître partenaire… J'espère que tu ne souffre plus. Je serai encore là pour perpétuer nos mémoires ... Ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit, je m'occuperai des Stark jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et en ce qui concerne Steve… Sharon a l'air d'avoir les choses en main en tout cas._** »

Sans rien ajouter elle quitta le bâtiment, saluant simplement Steve au passage d'un signe de la tête. Ce fut, beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'elle prenait un remontant au bar de l'hôtel qu'une information acheva de faire de cette journée l'une des pires de sa vie.

« _\- Une bombe dissimulée dans une camionnette a dévasté l'immeuble des Nations Unies à Vienne, faisant 70 blessés et 12 morts au nombre desquels figure le souverain du Wakanda, le roi T'chakka. Les autorités ont divisé une vidéo où l'on voit le principal suspect identifié comme James Buchanan Barnes alias le Soldat de l'hiver, tristement connu pour ses activités au sein de Hydra et soupçonné de nombreux attentats terroristes._ »

« - **_Mais b***** de m**** p***** !_** »

Aussitôt l'information enregistrée et comprise, Adhara sauta sur son téléphone, contactant au plus vite le numéro d'urgence qu'elle avait mis en place avec James.

« - Aller … Réponds … S'il te plaît …  
 **-Début de l'appel-**  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!  
\- [ _James ! Promets-moi que tu es toujours à Bucarest !_ ]  
\- [ _Et bien, je te le jure. Pourquoi ?_ ]  
\- **_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?!_** … [ _Il faut à tout prix que tu prépare le sac d'urgence. Je vais essayer de te rejoindre rapidement mais j'ai quelques affaires extrêmement importantes à régler avant._ ]  
\- [ ** _Mais enfin, que t'arrive ?!_** ]  
\- [ _ **Je ne peux pas encore te l'expliquer, pas au téléphone tout du moins. Surtout reste le plus discret possible.]**_  
\- Mais … »  
 **-Fin de l'appel-**

 _Logement Hauptmann-Barnes, Bucarest – 8 Juin 2016_

Lorsque Steve pénétra dans l'appartement que lui avait indiqué l'ancienne agent 13, il découvrit une première pièce meublée sommairement, des journaux camouflant toutes les fenêtres. Ce ne fut pas le fait que des draps étaient inexistants sur le lit qui le surprit le plus mais plutôt qu'il comptait deux sacs de couchage et oreillers. Il s'approcha ensuite du réfrigérateur où il découvrit un simple carnet noir d'où dépassaient de nombreux post-it et marques-pages. C'est en le feuilletant qu'il tomba face à un tract de l'exposition à son sujet au Smithsonian.

« _\- Captain ! Une unité des forces spéciales allemandes arrive sur place._  
\- Entendu. »

Il se tourna alors et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui. Il resta un court instant silencieux, détaillant son vis-à-vis de la tête aux pieds.

« - … Tu me reconnais ?  
\- … Steve. J'ai eu un topo sur vous au musée. »

Sam intervint alors à son oreillette : « _\- Le périmètre est bouclé._ »

« - Je sais que tu es sur tes gardes, mais c'est normal après ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu mens.  
\- J'étais pas à Vienne, c'est des choses que je ne fais plus. »

« _\- Ils entrent dans l'immeuble._ »

« - Des gens sont persuadés du contraire vont pas tarder à arriver. Et ils n'ont pas l'intention de te prendre vivant.  
\- C'est bien … Excellente stratégie … »

Des bruits se firent alors entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
« _-Ils sont sur le toit je suis grillé._ »  
Ce fut alors au tour de pas dans l'escalier.

« - On peut encore éviter l'affrontement.  
\- Il faut toujours se battre. »

Alors que Steve réfléchissait à quoi faire et notamment cherchait une issue, James déposa ses courses sur un meuble à côté et commença à retirer l'un de ses gants.

« - Tu m'as sauvé de la noyade ! Pourquoi ?!  
\- Je sais pas. »

« _\- Trois secondes !_ »

« - Si tu le sais. »

« _\- L'assaut est lancé ! L'assaut est lancé !_ »

 _*Plusieurs minutes plus tard – Dans un tunnel, Bucarest*_

Au moment où Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver se retrouvèrent face à l'intervenant mystérieux, de nombreuses voitures déboulèrent de tous les côtés puis War Machine atterrit, les mettant en joue tous les trois.

« - C'est terminé. Rendez vous. »

Des policiers, militaires et agents des forces spéciales les encerclèrent à leur tour, leurs armes chargées et prêtes à l'usage. Steve décida alors qu'il serait plus sage de replacer son bouclier dans son dos puis leva les mains.

« - Félicitations Captain, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Certains des membres s'approchèrent et plaquèrent James au sol, les mains derrière le dos, pendant que Sam les rejoignait. On leur mit les menottes et l'assaillant encore inconnu en armure noire enleva son casque pour laisser paraître le visage du nouveau roi du Wakanda, T'Challa.

« - Votre altesse. »

Ils relevèrent ensuite le suspect de l'attentat mais il réussit à frôler Steve et à faire tomber quelques choses dans une de ses sacoches à la ceinture, au moment où on le fit avancer vers un véhicule sécurisé. Mais ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où il fut installé dans une camionnette en direction de Berlin, aux côtés de Sam et du roi T'Challa qu'il put lire ce qui y était inscrit.  
« Envoyez ce message au numéro suivant : _**Je n'ai pas pu revoir l'homme de la lune mais j'ai encore la poussière de fée.**_ »

 _Entrée souterraine, locaux de l'anti-terrorisme international, Berlin – 9 Juin 2016_

Steve parvint à croiser le regard de James et à acquiescer, signe qu'il avait transmis le message, au moment où il descendit du véhicule.

* _Quelques heures plus tard – prêt d'un dépôt, Berlin_ *

Adhara était déjà en chemin pour Berlin lorsqu'elle reçut le message. Par celui-ci, James avait voulu la prévenir que sa situation était risquée mais qu'il avait avec lui, bien caché, l'émetteur GPS qu'elle lui avait fourni et qu'ils possédaient tous les deux, au cas où ils leur arriveraient quelque chose. Elle était d'abord arrivée devant les locaux de l'anti-terrorisme où tout le monde était en effervescence puis elle avait réussi à suivre le signal jusqu'à ce dépôt. Elle arriva juste au bon moment mais resta cachée derrière l'une des cloisons.

« - Captain ! Il s'est réveillé ! »

Steve et Sam se dirigèrent alors vers leur « invité » auquel ils avaient entravé le bras. Celui-ci leva à ce moment-là la tête vers eux.

« - Steve …  
\- A quel Bucky je parle là ?  
\- … Ta mère s'appelait Sarah … Tu fourrais du papier journal dans tes chaussures.  
\- Ca tu ne l'as pas appris dans les musées.  
\- C'est censé nous rassurer ?! Le papier dans les chaussures ?!  
\- J'ai fait quoi cette fois ?  
\- C'est grave.  
\- Je savais que ça recommencerait. Tout ce qui Hydra m'a mis dans le crâne est toujours là. Ça a été facile pour lui, il suffisait que j'entende ces mots et …  
\- Qui est ce type ?  
\- J'en sais rien.  
\- Y'a eu des morts, l'attentat était un coup monté, le psychiatre a tout fait pour être seul dix minutes avec toi, j'attends une autre réponse que « j'en sais rien » Bucky.  
\- ... Il voulait que je lui parle de la Sibérie. Où j'étais enfermé. Savoir où c'était exactement.  
\- Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ?  
\- … Parce que je ne suis pas le seul Soldat de l'hiver. »

Bucky raconta donc comment il avait obtenu une solution pour améliorer les compétences de soldats, ce qu'ils devaient subir ensuite, la douleur, les entraînements, puis comment ça avait dégénéré un jour.

« - C'était qui ces types ?  
\- Leur escadron de la mort le plus performant. Les plus redoutables tueurs qu'Hydra est jamais eu. Même avant qu'on leur injecte le sérum.  
\- Et ils sont tous comme toi ?  
\- Pire.  
\- Et le psychiatre, il pourrait les utiliser ?  
\- … Ouais.  
\- Il a dit qu'il voulait qu'un empire s'effondre.  
\- Avec ces gens il pourrait y arriver. Ils parlent tous un trentaine de langues, ils savent passer inaperçu, infiltrer, assassiner, déstabiliser. En une nuit ils peuvent investir un pays sans qu'on les ait vus arriver. »

Sam et Steve formèrent alors un conciliabule pour se mettre à réfléchir.

« - Ça aurait été plus facile, il y a une semaine.  
\- Si on demande à Tony de nous aider …  
-… Il va jamais nous croire.  
\- Et même s'il nous croyait,…  
-… On sait pas si les Accords le lui permettront.  
\- Alors on est seul.  
\- … P'têtre pas… Je connais quelqu'un.  
\- Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas ce quelqu'un mais je suis quand même là.  
\- Adhara ?!  
\- Tadaa ? … Bah quoi, vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ? »

L'ancienne infirmière s'était enfin décidée à sortir de sa cachette maintenant que la discussion était presque close, surprenant deux des trois hommes présents et soulageant le dernier.

« - Ce n'est pas ça mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Et bien tu m'as appelé.  
\- Je m'en serais rendu compte si c'était le cas.  
\- En fait si : le message que tu as envoyé était à mon intention … C'est une sorte de code entre nous.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu savais où trouver Bucky ?!  
\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, cela fait presque deux ans que l'on vit ensemble… »

Steve resta quelques secondes silencieux, comme s'il buggait alors que les autres personnes présentes attendaient sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« - QUOI ?!  
\- Mais là n'est pas la question ! Je crois qu'on a un groupe à rassembler, un méchant à trouver et le monde à sauver, non ? La routine quoi. »

Elle s'approcha ensuite de James, l'aida à se relever puis l'embrassa alors que Steve les regardait, encore éberlué, et que Falcon fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

 _Pont, Berlin – 10 Juin 2016_

Ils étaient tous à l'étroit dans la petite voiture bleue qu'ils avaient loué pour « passer inaperçu ». Heureusement, arrivés au point de rendez-vous, Steve sortit pour rejoindre Sharon Carter qui attendait. Ils commencèrent à discuter pendant que les trois autres ne pouvaient pas les entendre. La nièce de Peggy finit par ouvrir le coffre de sa voiture, laissant ainsi apparaître le matériel demandé c'est-à-dire les armes et uniformes de Falcon et Captain America.

« - Tu peux avancer ton siège ?  
\- Non. »

Face à cette réponse Adhara claqua l'arrière de la tête de Sam et celui-ci consentit enfin à déplacer son siège.

« - Maintenant taisez-vous pendant que je regarde le film.  
\- Quel film ?  
\- Les deux tourtereaux devant nous.  
\- Mais on entend rien !  
\- On ne t'a jamais appris à lire sur les lèvres ? Là, par exemple, elle lui dit … Tu as essayé de la tuer James ?  
\- Sûrement.  
\- Tellement de tensions dans l'air. Dix Morilles qu'ils vont s'embrasser.  
\- Des Morilles ?  
\- Seulement dix ?  
\- Attendez … Là ! Yes ! Je le savais! »

C'est ainsi que, lorsque Steve se retourna vers la voiture, il découvrit ses deux plus proches amis en train de sourire, visiblement approbateurs, et la dernière passagère en train de sautiller sur son siège comme une enfant.

* _Quelques heures plus tard - Aéroport, Leipzig_ *

Ils se garèrent aux côtés d'un van blanc d'où sortirent Clint et Wanda.

« - Captain.  
\- J'avais pas le choix, y'avez urgence.  
\- T'excuse pas, tu me rends service. Et tu sais que … J'ai une dette.  
\- Une dette ?  
\- Le frère de la gamine Maximoff a sauvé Clint, et en est mort.  
\- Merci de me soutenir.  
\- Il était temps que je me bouge les fesses.  
\- Et notre nouvelle recrue ?  
\- Il est au taquet. Il a fallu le bourrer de café mais ... »

Lorsque Clint ouvrit la porte du van, la porte réveilla l'homme qui dormait sur la banquette.

« - Il a vraiment l'air au taquet ce gars.  
\- Sam l'a recommandé.  
\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?  
\- Il t'a cru pour l'histoire du papier journal dans les chaussures.  
\- Ça devrait aller.  
\- Uh, c'est quoi le fuseau horaire ?  
\- On y va, aller ! »

Le nouvel allié découvrit alors Steve face à lui et son visage s'éclaira. Derrière tout le monde, Adhara et James continuait à commenter la discussion.

« - Captain America ?  
\- M. Lang.  
\- Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer… Il faut peut-être que je vous lâche la main ? Ouah c'est incroyable! »

Puis il se retourna vers Wanda.

« - Captain America ! Ah ouais vous aussi je vous reconnais…  
- Je l'aime bien ce gars.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Euh comment dire … Je sais que vous avez pas mal de relations, je suis très flatté que vous ayez penser à moi. Sam !  
\- Comment ça va Tic-Tac ?  
\- Ah oui … Oui ça va. Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois.  
\- T'as passé le test mais hé, ça se reproduira pas.  
\- De quoi il parle ?  
\- Scott Lang a réussi à s'infiltrer dans la base des Avengers que Sam gardait, à voler quelque chose et à s'enfuir avec tout en mettant ce cher Falcon au tapis.  
\- … Je l'aime bien ce gars.  
\- Je te l'avais dit.  
\- On vous a expliqué contre qui on se bat ?  
\- Œil de faucon a parlé d'un escadron de tueurs ?  
\- Et on est hors la loi cette fois. En venant avec moi vous l'acceptez.  
\- Si c'est ça, j'ai l'habitude.  
\- Et là il dit ça pourquoi ?  
\- Il a fait quelques magouilles mais il s'est fait choppé et a passé quelques temps à l'ombre. C'est seulement après qu'il a rencontré Hank Pym.  
\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.  
\- Faudrait peut-être y aller.  
\- J'ai un hélicoptère. »

Soudain une voix s'exprima au haut-parleur sans que la plupart des personnes présentes ne comprennent et qui fit jurer Adhara.

« - Ils évacuent l'aéroport.  
\- Stark.  
\- Stark ?!  
\- On s'équipe. »

Presque tout le monde partit récupérer son « outil de travail » mais Adhara rattrapa Steve par le bras alors que James n'avait pas bougé d'à côté d'elle.

« - C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Rogers.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de me battre volontairement contre l'homme que j'ai élevé depuis sa naissance. Tout l'attachement que je peux avoir pour Sam et toi et l'amour que j'ai pour James ne parviendront pas à m'obliger à faire ça.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous y arriviez mais dans le cas où cela ne fonctionnerait pas je vais immédiatement chercher des solutions ou des portes de sortie pour vous. Bonne chance. »

James et Adhara se retrouvèrent ensuite seul à seul.

« - … Tu te souviens que l'on est toujours fiancés n'est-ce pas…  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bon comme la dernière fois car cette fois même l'excuse de lavage de cerveau par Hydra ne me suffira pas.  
\- Je te le promets.  
\- _**Je t'aime James Buchanan Barnes.**_ »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, essayant de faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible mais elle dû quand même partir et James devait se préparer à la confrontation.

 _*Plusieurs heures plus tard*_

Grâce à la balise GPS que James portait toujours et après avoir réussi à capter une fréquence radio particulière, Adhara apprit que James et Steve avaient réussi à s'enfuir et qu'ils étaient à présent en direction de la Sibérie mais que Sam, Wanda, Clint et Scott Lang s'étaient fait arrêter et qu'ils allaient prochainement se faire transférer au Raft. Cela aurait pu être pire comme cela aurait pu être mieux.

 _QG Avengers, New-York – 11 Juin 2016_

Sortant tout juste de l'aile médicale, Tony et Natasha s'accoudèrent à la rambarde pour discuter.

« - Sa colonne vertébrale est en miette des lombaires au s… avec de graves lésions de la moelle épinière. Il restera sans doute paralysé.  
\- … Steve ne renoncera jamais. Si vous vous entêtez aussi il arrivera quelque chose de pire que ce qui est arrivé à Rhodey.  
\- Vous les avez laissé partir.  
\- Nous avons commis une grave erreur.  
\- Oh non … On ne se débarrasse pas comme ça des vieilles habitudes hein … Agent double un jour, agent double toujours, c'est dans les gènes.  
\- Quand est-ce que vous serez capable de réagir aux évènements en fonction d'autre chose que votre égo ?!  
\- … T'Challa a raconté à Ross ce que vous avez fait, ils vont venir vous arrêter.  
\- Si j'étais à leur place, je ne m'y risquerais pas. »

Tony suivit du regard Natasha lorsqu'elle partit et tomba alors nez à nez avec son ancienne nourrice qui avait sûrement suivi toute la conversation. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et Tony reconnut la déception dans son regard. Que FRIDAY lui envoie ensuite une photographie du vrai psychiatre ne fut que la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

 _Appartement Parker, Queens - 13 Juin 2016_

Lorsque May ouvrit la porte de son appartement ce jour-là, elle se retrouva face à une femme un peu plus petite qu'elle, des cheveux bruns accrochés en chignon strict et deux yeux la regardant fixement.

« - Bonjour Madame, suis-je bien chez Peter Parker ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis envoyée par M. Stark au sujet du protocole à suivre pour compléter l'obtention de la bourse de la fondation Septembre. Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec lui ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Il est en ce moment dans sa chambre. Entrez, allez-y.  
\- Merci. »

May guida son interlocutrice jusqu'à la chambre nommé précédemment.

« - Peter ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Au sujet de la bourse de M. Stark. Je vais vous laisser. »

Et elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

« - M. Parker.  
\- Vous êtes qui ?  
\- Adhara Hauptmann.  
\- … D'accord.  
\- Pour éteindre le bracelet c'est la languette en bas à droite.  
\- Euh … Merci. »

Suivant les indications d'Adhara il put l'éteindre et continuer à presser les glaçons contre son œil.

« - Ils ne vous ont vraiment pas loupé … Quelle idée a eu Tony d'emmener un gosse avec lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas un gosse.  
\- Gamin, la plupart des personnes en dessous de 70 ans sont des gosses alors si t'as même pas de poils au menton n'essaye même pas.  
\- Bien M'dame. »

Adhara lui sourit doucement et s'installa dignement sur son lit.

« - J'étais principalement venue ici pour vérifier que tu allais bien. Je n'ai pas qu'assister de loin à la confrontation vu que je ne pouvais pas m'en mêler.  
\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Disons que je suis une proche de certains des Avengers que tu as rencontré. Alors j'essaye de t'aider du mieux que je peux.  
\- … D'accord.  
\- Bon je ne peux pas rester très longtemps car j'ai d'autres choses sur le feu mais voici ma carte si tu dois me contacter. Si tu n'y parviens ou si tu tombes sur ma boîte vocale parles en à Tony … Stark, il sait presque toujours où je me trouve.  
\- Merci.  
\- Passe une bonne journée et remets-toi vite Spiderman. »

 _Raft, position inconnue - 15 Juin 2016_

« - Vous n'avez que vingt minutes avec les prisonniers et toutes vos paroles seront scrupuleusement écoutées et analysées.  
\- Si ça vous fait plaisir. »

Adhara passa la porte qui se referma directement après.

« - Et bien les gars, on peut pas dire que ça soit le grand luxe.  
\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?  
\- Exactement à ça, je suis déjà venue ici… Je suis allée voir ta famille Clint, je ne leur ai pas dit où tu étais mais simplement que tu serais injoignable quelques temps.  
\- … Merci.  
\- Wanda ? … Regarde-moi s'il te plaît… Je suis vraiment désolée de la manière dont ils te traitent et je vais essayer de trouver une solution rapidement … ou Vision s'en chargera à ma place. On trouvera bien quelque chose à nous deux, surtout pour faire tomber cet abruti de Ross.  
\- Tu es courant qu'il est en train d'entendre ce que tu dis ?  
\- Bien sûr Sam, mais si tu crois que l'avis de ce frustré mauvais père et tout aussi mauvais politique m'intéresse … Je sais qu'Anthony est venu il n'y a pas longtemps mais je tiens tout même à dire que Rhodey est sorti d'affaires. Par contre je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Steve et James, désolée.  
\- Pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu.  
\- Quand à vous M. Lang, il y aurait-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez que je transmette à votre fille ou à Mademoiselle Pym ?  
\- Comment vous savez pour … ? Et vous êtes qui au juste ?  
\- Suivant mes papiers d'identité ou la personne à qui je m'adresse je porte différents noms mais en réalité je m'appelle Adhara.  
\- Laisse tomber Tic-Tac, elle sait toujours tout, sur tout le monde, avant tout le monde bien sûr.  
\- Ravie de réellement faire votre connaissance M. Lang.  
\- C'est partagé … Je crois.  
\- J'ai travaillé quelques années avec le Docteur Pym lorsqu'il collaborait encore avec le SHIELD.  
\- Mais c'était … dans les années 80 ?!  
\- J'ai une très bonne crème anti-âge. Alors ? Pour votre fille et Miss Pym ?  
\- Dites leur simplement … que je tiens à elles et que je suis désolée d'être en retard, j'ai eu quelques empêchements.  
\- Ce sera fait selon votre vœu.  
\- Merci. »

Le temps écoulé, Adhara quitta la pièce, non sans s'approcher une dernière fois de la cellule de Wanda.

* * *

L ** _e chapitre 9 que j'ai mis tant de temps à écrire est enfin en ligne ! En plus, pas la peine d'attendre pour le prochain je le publie tout de suite après._**


	10. FIN ?

**Chapitre 10 : Epilogue**

Le chapitre final… ça fait bizarre … Je n'ai jamais fini une histoire aussi vite et dans les temps… Et j'ai été extrêmement heureuse du soutien que j'ai reçu dès la première publication !  
Ainsi je voudrais d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire qui me tenait franchement à cœur. Merci à **_Calixtos_** pour avoir été la première personne à avoir poster un review et pour avoir continué à me donner son avis par la suite. A _**Cycy**_ pour tes nombreux reviews qui ont vraiment rassurants et enrichissants (surtout au vu de leur longueur à chaque fois ! ;) )  
Merci aussi à **_LullabyeJefferson, d'Artagneuse, magmag,_** vous m'avez vraiment donné l'impression d'avoir compris toutes les intentions que j'avais par rapport à cette histoire et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié jusqu'à la fin.

Et enfin merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fanfiction et qui, je l'espère, l'ont aimé.  
Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre qui est extrêmement court mais qui prend le rôle d'épilogue.

* * *

« - Demande d'atterrissage sur le sol wakandien.  
\- Déclinez votre identité.  
\- Adhara Hauptmann. J'ai été mandée par l'invité de son Altesse T'Challa et c'est lui qui m'a transmis les coordonnées.  
\- Première visite ?  
\- Non, la troisième, je suis déjà venue avec Howard Stark.  
\- … Accès autorisé. Bienvenue au Wakanda. »

Steve et James discutaient au moment où Adhara parvint enfin à trouver la pièce/laboratoire qu'on lui avait indiqué.

« - C'est ce que tu veux, t'es sûr ?  
\- Je sais que ça peut me reprendre … Tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé une solution pour me laver le cerveau, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. … Pour tout le monde. »

Elle se décida enfin à les approcher.

« - Heureusement que je connais le terrain, sinon j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à venir.  
\- Adhara ?  
\- Tu as l'air très content de me voir Steve … Au moins je ne suis pas là pour toi. »

Steve prit alors la décision la plus raisonnable : il les laissa tous les deux.

« - Quand je te disais que je n'accepterai plus l'excuse du lavage de cerveau par Hydra, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est plus acceptable si ce sont des wakandiens.  
\- … Il y a quelque chose de dangereux en moi et ils peuvent m'aider à trouver une solution.  
\- Je sais … Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends complètement mais je le sais… Tony t'a vraiment amoché … Une telle œuvre d'art complètement arrachée, quel gâchis !  
\- C'est aussi étrange pour moi d'avoir un bras en moins, merci pour ta sollicitude.  
\- Oh j'ai brisé ton petit cœur !  
\- Plutôt froissé mon égo.  
\- C'est plutôt pas mal comme avancée alors. »

Ils restèrent encore un peu silencieux, continuant à se fixer, comme essayant de graver l'image de l'autre dans l'esprit.

« - Tu portes du blanc.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça faisait longtemps.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Adhara s'avança encore plus, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis elle posa son front contre le sien.

« - Ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte ton choix.  
\- Je m'en rends bien compte.  
\- Et tu me laisse seule avec tout le déménagement de Bucarest.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'affaires.  
\- C'est un geste symbolique James.  
\- Alors là, je ne comprends pas.  
\- C'est juste que ça serait une nouvelle action fichtrement domestique comme les autres peuvent faire.  
\- Mais on n'est pas comme les autres et on n'a pas besoin de ça non plus.  
\- … OK c'était juste pour te faire culpabiliser.  
\- Ça n'a pas marché en tout cas.  
\- Merci, j'avais remarqué. »

Et elle lui tira la langue le plus puérilement possible tout en attrapant un siège pour pouvoir s'asseoir en face de lui.

« - … Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Pour Stark. Ce que j'ai fait.  
\- … J'avais quelques soupçons, en particulier avec les dossiers qu'on a trouvé au fur et à mesure.  
\- Et tu es restée avec moi ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce qui s'est passé entre 1945 et la chute du SHIELD n'est pas de ton fait, tu n'en étais pas conscient et tu n'avais aucun contrôle dessus. Et c'est quelque chose que je dois réussir à faire comprendre à Tony.  
\- Donc tu vas aller le voir.  
\- Pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord lui laisser le temps de réfléchir par lui-même et de s'occuper de Rhodey.  
\- Et en attendant, que vas-tu faire ?  
\- … Je vais demander au roi T'Challa l'autorisation de participer aux recherches. Mes connaissances du système de Hydra pourraient être utiles, comme ce que je sais sur le sérum et dans le domaine médical. Je pense donc pouvoir le convaincre.  
\- M. Barnes, nous sommes prêts. »

James se leva alors et on l'installa dans le « tube » pendant qu'Adhara restait toujours à côté de lui.

« - Je serai là à ton réveil.  
\- Je sais.  
\- … Je vais tout tenter pour que ça soit rapide.  
\- J'ai confiance en toi. »

Adhara caressa une dernière fois la joue de celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années et voulut s'éloigner mais celui-ci lui attrapa rapidement le poignet et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Bien que le geste était devenu presque habituel entre eux, c'était la première fois depuis son « retour » qu'il engageait lui-même le mouvement.

« - A tout à l'heure _**Mademoiselle**_ Hauptmann.  
\- A tout à l'heure Sergent Barnes. »

Elle put alors s'éloigner pour de bon et James se réinstalla puis ferma les yeux. Le caisson refermé, la glace le recouvrit rapidement et ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un solution.

* * *

 _C'est fini … Avec beaucoup de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé mais juste à temps avant le prochain film Marvel, c'est-à-dire mercredi pour la sortie française._

 _Je continuerai à me connecter régulièrement donc ne vous gênez pas pour mettre des reviews même si la fiction est finie, ça fait toujours plaisir même sur les autres chapitres que celui-ci, et je continuerai à y répondre._  
 _Cela fait quelques temps que je préviens, dans mes réponses aux reviews, de faire très attention aux notes de fin du dernier chapitre, c'est-à-dire … celles-ci. C'est en fait pour annoncer ce qui va suivre._  
 _Comme vous avez pu le remarquer l'épilogue se finit un peu en queue de poisson, on reste quand même avec pas mal de questions … Et c'est fait exprès ! En fait, comme tout le monde, je ne sais pas comment va évoluer cet univers et ces personnages donc je préfère m'arrêter à un moment où je peux encore contrôler un minimum la situation. MAIS (parce qu'il y a un mais) ce n'est pas pour autant que TOUT est vraiment fini. En fait je vais créer un annexe (qui n'est pas encore commencer) avec des One-Shot qui vont mettre en place des univers alternatifs, ou des moments choisis dans les prochains films qui sortiront ou des moments alternatifs etc …_  
 _C'est à vous de choisir parmi propositions suivantes celles que vous préférez pour que je les écrive en priorité. Par contre la publication sera complètement irrégulière puisque j'écrirai quand je le pourrai et/ou quand j'en aurai envie. Donnez donc votre avis en review et si ce système ne fonctionne pas, je mettrais peut-être un sondage sur mon profil (ce qui m'obligera d'abord à rédiger un profil …)_  
 _\- Une collection de « Et si … » avec : « Et si Adhara avait vécu en France après la guerre » ou « Et si James avait survécu à l'attaque du train » ou « Et si James était resté avec Steve après l'avoir sauvé de la noyade dans Captain America Winter Soldier » ou « Et si Adhara devenait mère » (ou autre chose si vous avez des idées)_  
 _\- La conversation entre Adhara et Tony au sujet de son âge._  
 _\- Quand James recevait les lettres d'Adhara._  
 _\- L'interview d'Adhara présenté lors de l'exposition sur Captain America au Smithsonian_  
 _\- Une soirée déguisée à la Tour Stark/Avengers_  
 _\- Un crossover de votre choix_  
 _\- Une FAQ_  
 _\- Un OS surprise._

 _Et si certains plaisent vraiment ou que je suis très inspirée, il sera possible de les publier en deux parties ou plus._  
 _Si vous avez des idées qui ne sont pas dans cette liste mais qui seraient une ou plusieurs scènes intéressantes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en review._


End file.
